From Story To Reality
by Student Of Hogwarts
Summary: Ik deinsde geschrokken achteruit. Malfidus? Heer van het duister? Wat was er aan de hand? Wie was daar de gek aan het uithangen? Dit waren personages uit Harry Potter. Stel dat het waar was? Stel dat Voldemort nu in mijn woonkamer zat?
1. Chapter 1

_**From story to reality **_

_**Hoofdstuk 1**_

_Ik was moe, zo moe. Ik had de hele dag gewerkt in de boekhandel bij mij in de buurt. _

_Rekken aanvullen, boeken zoeken voor klanten, Boeken scannen en op hun juiste plaats zetten … _

_Het was allemaal een beetje teveel, en dat de eerste zaterdag van de vakantie! _

_Ik sleepte mezelf naar huis. Na wat gegeten te hebben ging ik naar boven. Ik had zin in een goed boek. Ik rommelde in mijn boekenkast en koos er 'Harry Potter en de steen der wijzen' uit. Het was altijd al mijn favoriet boek geweest van de serie. Na een paar hoofdstukken voelde ik mijn ogen zwaarder worden, maar toch las ik door. _

_Ik schrok wakker van een hels kabaal. Gebroken glas, deuren rammelden. Ik schoot recht, het boek viel van mijn bed. Wat was dat? Was er iemand beneden? Nee, dat kon niet, iedereen was weg op reis. Alleen ik was deze maand thuis. Ik had altijd al een vakantiebaan gewild, en toen ik de aanbieding van de boekhandel gelezen had wist ik wat ik wilde. Ik bleef lekker thuis werken, terwijl mijn ouders en zus vertrokken naar de zon en zee in Spanje. Tot nu toe had ik er nog geen spijt van gehad. _

_Dus.. wie was dat dan, daar beneden? _

_Ik knipte mijn licht uit en bleef met grote ogen op mijn bed zitten, en luisterde. Ik hoorde niets meer. Alleen mijn eigen angstige ademhaling. Wat moet ik doen? Wat moet ik doen? Nee! Ik ging hier niet blijven zitten wachten op iemand. Ik pakte mijn fles deodorant, en sloop op mijn tenen de trap af. Nu hoorde ik zachte stemmen. Ze fluisterden, over iets of iemand… _

"_Ik wil dat je mij gehoorzaamd Malfidus! Doe wat ik je heb opgedragen!" Siste een hoge, kille stem. _

"_Maar, Heer, … Weet u zeker dat dit zal werken? Ik…" _

"_Spreek je mij tegen Malfidus? Jij? Hoe durf je! Niemand spreekt De Heer Van Het Duister tegen! Niemand!" _

_De laatste woorden werden bijna geschreeuwd. _

_Ik deinsde geschrokken achteruit. Malfidus? Heer van het duister? Wat was er aan de hand? Wie was daar de gek aan het uithangen? Dit waren personages uit Harry Potter. Ik snapte er niets van. Ik holde weer naar boven. Ik wist dat het stom was, maar toch was ik bang… stel dat het waar was? Stel dat Voldemort nu in mijn woonkamer zat, samen met Malfidus? _

_Ik liep mijn kamer in en deed mijn deur op slot. Ik plofte weer op bed neer en dacht na… Zou ik iemand bellen? Maar wat zou ik moeten zeggen? 'Hallo, ik denk dat Voldemort en Malfidus hier beneden in mijn huis zitten. Je weet wel, die personages uit Harry Potter?' Nee, dat kon ik niet doen, ik geloofde het zelf amper. _

_Plots zag ik mijn boek liggen. Ik raapte het op en bladerde erin. Ik verstijfde van schrik. Het boek was nog heel, de kaft hing er nog aan, ook al was hij gekreukt… maar dat was niet waarom ik zo schrok. _

_Het was blanco… er stond niets meer in, helemaal niets. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hoofdstuk 2**_

_In paniek stormde ik naar mijn boekenkast, in mijn haast smeet ik boeken op de grond, en griste de andere zes boeken van de serie uit de kast. Ik bladerde de boeken één voor één door. Geen letter stond er meer in, alsof het verhaal nooit had bestaan. _

_Ik ademde in en uit. Ik probeerde rustig te blijven. Ik voelde dat ik zo ging schreeuwen van angst en ongeloof. Dit kon niet waar zijn! Ik zakte langzaam in elkaar naast de boekenkast. Ik trok mijn knieën op, en sloeg mijn armen er omheen. Ik moest nadenken, en rustig blijven. Vooral dat laatste. Gewoon rustig blijven. Ik was misschien nog aan het dromen. Was ik daarnet niet in slaap gevallen?_

_Nee, dit was het niet. Ik maakte mezelf wat wijs. _

_Maar… als Voldemort hier was, en Malfidus. Waren er dan nog andere personages hier in deze wereld? Harry, Ron, Hermelien…? Alle studenten van Zweinstein?_

_Plots schoot er een andere gedachte door mijn hoofd. Wat als ik verplaatst was? Van mijn wereld in die van Harry Potter? Nee, dat kon niet… of toch? _

_Ik stond recht en liep naar mijn raam. Voorzichtig schoof ik het gordijn een stukje op… en haalde opgelucht adem. Mijn straat! Alles was er nog. _

_Ik draaide me om en bleef staan. Voetstappen op de trap… Malfidus? Ik dacht er niet langer over na, maar liep naar de kast, pakte de eerste beste kleren die ik kon vinden en propte ze in mijn rugzak, samen met mijn portefeuille. Ik pakte mijn ladekast en schoof hem tegen mijn deur. De zeven boeken van Harry Potter legde ik achteraan in mijn boekenkast, en stapelde de rest van mijn boeken eromheen. Ook al stond er niets meer in, de kaft was er wel nog. Voldemort en Malfidus mochten in geen geval die boeken vinden. _

_Maar waar was ik eigenlijk mee bezig? Wie zegt dat het echt Voldemort en Malfidus waren? Misschien waren het wel grappenmakers uit de buurt, die mij een bang wilden maken…. _

_Ik stond midden in de kamer, met mijn rugzak op, toen ik de stem hoorde voor mijn deur. Het was een licht gefluister, maar toch verstond ik het. 'Alohomora' _

_Mijn sleutel draaide met een klik in het slot om. Dus toch… _

_Ik wachtte niet tot ik zou zien wie van de twee achter mijn deur stond maar stormde op mijn raam af, schoof mijn gordijn zo hard open dat het in twee scheurde, en deed mijn raam open. Ik klom op de vensterbank en keek achterom. Een lange man kwam de kamer binnen. Zijn koele, grijze ogen sperden ietwat open van verbazing toen hij mij daar zag zitten op de vensterbank. Hij had blondwit haar en leek sprekend op de beschrijving in het boek. Wat me het meeste opviel was zijn toverstok, in zijn rechterhand. Geschrokken van het bewijs, dat ik niet droomde en dit alles echt aan het gebeuren was, sprong ik van de vensterbank, en rolde mijn voortuin in. Ik verbeet de pijn in mijn linkerarm toen ik recht krabbelde en liep mijn oprit af. Ik hoorde een boos gesis achter me, en een deur dat openvloog. Ze waren sneller dan ik dacht. Ik holde in paniek verder. Ik was nu aan het einde van mijn straat. Ik had een plan in mijn hoofd. Ik zou naar de speeltuin gaan. Er waren daar goede verstopplekken. Ik zou wachten tot het dag werd en dan… blij zijn dat ik nog leefde. Voldemort was tenslotte een koelbloedige moordenaar. Hij vermoorde dreuzels voor de grap, en ik was een dreuzel. _

_Plots struikelde ik, schoof over het grint en knalde tegen een paaltje. Ik hoorde voetstappen op me afkomen. Ik kroop op handen en knieën verder, maar mijn energie was op. Ik had al teveel gedaan vandaag. _

"_Dacht je nu echt dat je De Heer van het Duister kunt ontlopen?" Er klonk een lach door in Malfidus' stem. Hij had er plezier in! Ik probeerde niet te luisteren, en wilde rechtstaan. Plots prikte er iets tussen mijn schouders. Malfidus trok me recht, en hield mijn arm vast. Zijn toverstok drukte tegen mijn rug. "Je hebt gefaald, dreuzel… je laatste uur is geslagen…" _

_De woorden gonsden in mijn oren. Alles werd wazig. Ik knipperde met mijn ogen en keek hulpeloos rond. Wat gebeurde er met me? Wat… _

_De woorden echoden in mijn hoofd toen alles om me heen zwart werd. _

"_Je hebt gefaald … Je laatste uur is geslagen…" _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hoofdstuk 3 **_

"_Dit meisje is een gevaar voor ons! Ze kan zo naar de Orde lopen en alles doorzeggen." _

"_Ik begrijp het Heer. Wat zal ik doen?" Malfidus klonk angstig en onderdanig._

"_Jij gaat niets meer doen! Nog eens het bewijs dat men nooit op anderen moet rekenen." Siste Voldemort woedend. _

_Ik knipperde met mijn ogen. Waar was ik? Ik lag op de grond, en kon me niet bewegen. Wat ik ook probeerde, het was alsof ik was vastgelijmd aan de vloer. Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zag ik Malfidus, buigend op een knie naast een donkere gedaante op een stoel. _

_Met een schok kwam alles weer terug. Voldemort, Malfidus, mijn vlucht uit het huis, de boeken helemaal blanco… _

"_Ja Heer…" mompelde Malfidus. _

"_Of wacht eens! Je kan wel iets voor me doen! Verdwijnsel met die dreuzel naar Villa Malfidus! Sluit ze op in de kelder, en kom dan terug!" _

_Ik zag Malfidus rechtstaan en sloot snel mijn ogen. Zou ik vanuit Villa Malfidus kunnen ontsnappen? _

_Misschien was Draco daar! Hij was toch van mijn leeftijd? Hij was niet slecht, toch niet helemaal volgens het boek. _

_Iemand pakte mijn hand beet en mompelde een spreuk. Ik voelde dat ik weer kon bewegen. Een harde prik tegen mijn schouder deed mijn ogen opensperren. Malfidus keek me grijnzend aan en trok me recht. Ik keek rond en zag voor het eerst Voldemorts gezicht. Hij had alle eigenschappen die Rowling had beschreven. Bijna geen neus, alleen twee smalle streepjes. Vuurrode ogen, zo smal als een kat. Zijn wangen waren ingevallen. Ik keek vlug weg, bang voor de blik in zijn ogen. _

"_Je hebt tien minuten…" Zei Voldemort. " Geen seconde langer!"_

_Malfidus pakte mijn rechterarm beet. Ik wilde me lostrekken, maar hij was te sterk. Alles werd zwart om me heen, ik had het gevoel in een draaikolk te zitten. Mijn oren suisden en toen… _

_Stilte… Ik liet me hijgend op de grond vallen en hapte naar adem. Een kille vrouwenstem deed me opkijken. "En wat brengt jou hier Lucius?" _

_Bellatrix Van Detta liep hooghartig de kamer in. Ze zag er verwildert uit, haar kleren hingen als vodden om haar heen, haar zwarte krullen helemaal in de war. Maar toch liep ze als een koningin in dit huis rond. Ik keek haar angstig aan en schoof naar achteren. Ik was banger van Bellatrix dan van Lucius. Ik herinnerde me het van in de boeken, dat Lucius best laf was. _

_Zonder op antwoord te wachten praatte Bellatrix voort. "Jij hoort bij de Heer van het Duister te zijn. Ben je gevlucht? Ben je weer al eens laf?" _

_Ik zag Malfidus woedend een stap naar voren zetten. Ik was zo goed als vergeten. Goed zo, laat hen maar wat ruzie maken, ik ben er vandoor. Ik schoof verder en verder van hen weg, richting de grote, eikenhouten deur die leidde naar een ander vertrek. _

"_Niet zo snel jij!" _

_Ik vloog in de lucht en knalde met een luide smak tegen de deur aan. Malfidus stond met uitgestoken toverstok voor mij. Of beter gezegd onder mij. Hij liet me in de lucht hangen en keek me smalend aan. "Je hebt echt geen idee met wie je hier te maken hebt, hé, dreuzel!" Hij keek zogenaamd triest naar mij en schudde zijn hoofd. Zonder van mij weg te kijken begon hij te praten. " Maar goed, dit is dus waarom ik hier ben, Bella! Deze dreuzel zat in het huis waar ik en De Heer van het Duister ook zaten, en jammer genoeg is ze niet kunnen ontsnappen." _

"_Oh, dat is inderdaad heel erg jammer." Zei Bellatrix met een zoetgevooisd, hoog stemmetje. "Voor haar!" Ze legde haar hoofd in haar nek en begon maniakaal te lachen. _

_Plots vloog de deur aan de andere kant van het vertrek open, en twee gedaantes kwamen binnen. Ik wist al wie het waren voor ik hun goed zag. Draco Malfidus en zijn moeder, Narcissa. _

"_Wat is al dat kabaal…" Narcissa zag haar man staan en gilde het uit. "Lucius, wat doe jij hier?" _

_Malfidus liet zijn toverstok zakken en ik viel met een smak op de koude, harde vloer. "Daarom!" antwoordde hij en wees naar mij. "Draco, wil je zo goed zijn onze gaste naar haar suite te begeleiden?" _

_Draco keek zijn vader boos aan. "Nee, ik wil weten wat er aan de hand is, ik…" _

"_Doe wat ik je zeg!" Snauwde Malfidus woedend naar zijn zoon. Ik krabbelde achteruit, ik wilde hier weg. Ik was het beu. Ik had de wereld van Harry Potter altijd intrigerend gevonden, maar nu had ik er genoeg van. Ik botste tegen de muur. Draco kwam mokkend op me af sleurde me mee het vertrek uit. Bellatrix keek me minachtend aan en knalde de deur voor mijn neus dicht. Nu ik alleen was met Draco voelde ik me veel sterker. Hij was nog maar een jongen, wat kon hij doen tegen mij? "Laat me los!" zei ik woedend. _

"_Nee, toch niet…" antwoordde Draco lijzig. _

"_Ambetant ventje! Wat denk je dat je gaat doen? Je bent laf Draco, net als je vader en moeder! Je…" Hij sloeg me hard in het gezicht. Ik zweeg verbluft. Draco keek me woest aan. "Wat weet jij over mijn leven? Niets! Zwijg, dreuzel!" zei hij minachtend. Hij duwde me de gang door en trappen af._

"_Ik weet toevallig heel veel van je leven!" Durfde ik honend te zeggen. "Je zit op zweinstein, in Zwadderich, net als de rest van je dooddoenersfamilie, je hebt twee vrienden, Korzel en Kwast, wel, eigenlijk zijn het meer je persoonlijke slaven dan vrienden maar goed, en je hebt één grote vijand op school…" Ik zag dat Draco me verbijsterd aankeek en hield de stilte nog wat langer aan. … "Harry Potter. En ik ga er alles doen om hem te bereiken. Alles om jullie allemaal tegen de grond te slaan!" _

_Draco was over zijn verbazing heen en keek me kwaad aan. " Ja, dat zal wel! Ik denk niet dat je de zon ooit nog zal zien opkomen!" _

_Hij trok een deur open en duwde me naar binnen. "Geniet nog van je laatste uurtjes!" _

_De deur viel met een zware klap achter me dicht. Ik liet me op de grond vallen. De koude vloer hield me wakker en alert. _

_Ik moest hier weg zien te raken, dat moest gewoon! _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hoofdstuk 4 **_

_Het was zo donker. Ik sperde mijn ogen wijd open, maar zag niets, geen enkel lichtpuntje, niets. _

_Ik zat in de hoek van het vertrek. Ik zocht nog altijd een uitweg om te ontsnappen. Er moest een oplossing zijn. Er was voor elk probleem een oplossing, goed of slecht. Voor deze dus ook. Ik moest er alleen nog opkomen… _

_Wat zou er allemaal al gebeurt zijn? Ik weet dat de oorlog nog moet komen. Voldemort leeft nog, en Bellatrix. _

_Maar waar zat ik dan? In het 5__e__ boek? Of toch al later? Draco zag er ouder uit dan 15 jaar… _

_Ik stond op en begon rondjes te lopen. _

_Ik zat zeker in de kelder, waar Harry en Ron ook opgesloten zitten in de relieken van de dood. En door Wormstaarts geaarzel zijn ze ontsnapt… Hé wacht eens even… Wormstaarts geaarzel? _

_Wat als ik ook zoiets probeer? Niet bij Wormstaart, maar bij Draco? Hij is gemakkelijk te overtuigen! _

_Ik begon weer rond te lopen. Oké, hoe zou ik het aanpakken? _

_Zoals Harry en Ron in het boek, achter de deur staan en hem opeens aanvallen? Nee, dat gaat niet, ik heb geen toverstok. _

_Aah, nee, dit zou niet lukken! Maar ik moet het doen! Ik moet hier weg. Het is de enigste oplossing die ik kan bedenken. _

_Als Draco de deur opent, ga ik gewoon beginnen praten. Hem proberen overtuigen om 'goed' te zijn. Hem overtuigen dat hij geen moordenaar is. Net zoals Perkamentus deed voor hij stierf. Misschien gaat hij het dan wel inzien. Maar misschien is dit allemaal nog niet gebeurt, en leeft Albus Perkementus nog, en is hij nu op Zweinstein… _

_Ik zuchtte en ging weer zitten. Mijn plan stond vast. Nu maar hopen dat het Draco is die naar hier komt. Als er al iemand komt. Ja, dat kan niet anders, ik moet toch eten? Wat als ze niet komen, dat ze mij hier laten verhongeren en… Ik sloeg mijn handen tegen mijn oren en schudde mijn hoofd. Nee! Nee! Dit mocht ik niet denken! Alles komt goed! Zolang ik geloofde in een uitweg, zou er ook een zijn. _

_Maar hoe lang zou dit nog duren? Het was zeker al weer dag. Nu pas dacht ik aan mijn ouders en zus. Wat zullen ze doen als ze niets van me horen? Het was de regel om de twee dagen te bellen naar elkaar. Ze was nog nooit een hele maand alleen thuis geweest. Nee, alles komt goed. Ik moest mezelf geruststellen of ik zou gek worden. Mijn plan, ik moet me focussen op mijn plan. _

_Voetstappen op de trap deden me opkijken. Er kwam iemand aan! Vlug stond ik recht. Ik wachtte gespannen af op wat komen ging. Je kunt het! Je moet het gewoon kunnen! Dit is je enige kans! _

_De deur zwaaide open. Tot mijn grote opluchting stond Draco in de deuropening. Het felle licht deed pijn aan mijn ogen. Hij had een dienblad in zijn handen, net wat ik had gehoopt._

_Draco zei niets en keek me ook niet aan. Hij zette het dienblad op de grond en maakte aanstalten om te vertrekken._

"_Hé! Wacht!" Mijn hart bonsde in mijn keel toen hij zich omdraaide. Hij keek me vragend aan, en zei nog steeds niets. _

"_Waarom doe je dit? Mij hier opsluiten? Ik weet dat je er niet mee eens bent wat Voldemort allemaal doet…" _

_De rest van mijn mooi geoefende speech stokte in mijn keel. Draco stormde op me af en stond maar een paar centimeters van mij verwijdert. "De Heer van het Duister?" Herhaalde hij. "Je weet Zijn naam? Hoe durf je die ook maar uit te spreken? Je bent maar een dreuzel!" _

_Ik haalde moedig mijn schouders op. "En? Wat is het probleem? Heb ik niet evenveel recht 'Voldemort' te zeggen als ieder ander levend wezen?" _

_Draco deed een paar passen naar achteren. Ze had zijn volle aandacht nu. Hij begreep niet hoe ze zoveel wist over de toverwereld. _

"_Dat recht heb je niet! Zelfs nobele families, met zuiver bloed spreken Zijn naam niet uit!" Draco keek haar minachtend aan. _

"_Ha, dat is alleen maar omdat jullie, nobele families, bang zijn voor hem! Jullie hebben respect voor hem,enkel omdat jullie bang zijn. Jullie vrezen voor wat hij doet! En jullie zijn bang als hij ontdekt dat jullie het niet met hem eens zijn… Toch sommigen van jullie Dooddoeners. Daar reken ik jou bij, Draco, je ben misschien een dooddoener, en je hebt dat verdomde teken op je arm, maar daarom ben je het nog niet!' _

_Nu had ik alles gezegd wat ik bedacht had. Nu maar hopen dat ik juist zat in de tijd, en dat Draco al een Dooddoener was. Aan zijn gezicht te zien zag ik dat ik goed had gegokt. _

_Draco opende zijn mond en sloot hem weer. Hij keek mij met grote, ongelovige ogen aan. _

"_Hoe…? Jij?..." Hij kon alleen maar stamelen. _

_Applaus weerklonk van boven aan de trap. "Wel, wel, dat was interessant!" Bellatrix stem kwam als een kanonschot op me af. Hier had ik niet aan gedacht. Ik liep achteruit, en keek Draco smekend aan. Hij keek zelf ook niet op zijn gemak en liep langzaam naar de deur. _

_Bellatrix verscheen onderaan de trap. Ze zag er even krankzinnig uit als altijd. "Jij weet wel veel over Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden. Is het niet?Dreuzel!" Bij elk woord dat ze zei zwaaide ze met haar toverstok. Als een teken dat zij de machtigste was in dit vertrek. En dat was jammer genoeg ook zo! Wat kon ik beginnen tegen haar? Draco was zelf bang van zijn tante. _

"_Draco, wil je ons even alleen laten?" Vroeg Bellatrix gemaakt vriendelijk. " Ik maak wel korte metten met haar." Ze waaide met haar toverstok. "Crucio!"_

_Krijsend viel ik op de grond. Er was niets dat ik hier tegen kon doen. Ik had het niet eens zien aankomen. De pijn bleef maar komen, opnieuw en opnieuw, als duizende prikkende spelden in mijn huid. Vagelijks hoorde ik Bellatrix' maniakale lach. Het klonk hol, en ver weg. En dan… niets meer. Hijgend probeerde ik rechtop te zitten. De pijn zinderde langzaam weg._

_Draco stond nog altijd op dezelfde plek. Hij was helemaal bleek geworden en keek besluiteloos van mij naar Bellatrix. _

"_Je bent niet slecht." Fluisterde ik. Ik wilde het roepen, schreeuwen, maar mijn stem kon niet luider. _

_Ik keek hem smekend aan. _

_Bellatrix keek naar Draco. "Draco? Had ik je niet gevraagd weg te gaan?" _

"_Je bent niet slecht." Herhaalde ik, iets krachtiger nu. Draco keek naar mij. Zijn mondhoek trilde een beetje. Ik bleef hem smekend aankijken. Wat zou hij doen? Als Draco deze deur nu achter zich dicht deed was ik verloren… _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hoofdstuk 5**_

_Draco deed een stap naar voren. Hij had zijn toverstok in de hand. Ik zag het lichtjes trillen. Hij aarzelde en bleef staan. Hij stond met zijn rug naar mij toe. Ik zag Bellatrix gezicht, ze keek met een triomfantelijke glimlach naar hem. "Brave jongen." Fluisterde ze. Het was alsof ze tegen een hond sprak. "Ga nu maar snel naar mammie en pappie." _

_Maar Draco verroerde zich niet. Hij draaide zich om naar mij. In zijn ogen lag een vastberaden blik. Langzaam maar zeker stak hij zijn hand uit. Ik keek verbaast naar zijn hand. Ik hoorde Bellatrix woedend naar adem happen. Een felle, groene lichtflits deed haar gezicht opgloeien. Draco pakte mijn hand en trok me recht. " Vlucht!" Schreeuwde hij, voor hij de aanval tegen zijn tante inzette. Ik liep langs Bellatrix heen en rende de trappen op. Achter me hoorde ik geschreeuw en gegil. Ik hoorde Draco schreeuwen van pijn, en Bellatrix honende lach. Ik wist niet wat ik moest doen. Ik kon niet vluchten als Draco's leven in gevaar was. Hij had net het mijne gered. Ik stond besluiteloos in de gang. Draco kwam de trap opglopen, met zijn rug naar me toe. Hij keek om en zag me staan. "Vlucht!" Herhaalde hij. "Ren zo snel je ku-" Zijn ogen sperden zich verbaast open toen hij bewusteloos op de grond viel. Ik gilde en zag Bellatrix op me afkomen. Draco's aandacht was even verslapt van het gevecht en dat was hem fataal geweest. En dat was allemaal mijn schuld. Ik had meteen moeten wegrennen. Bellatrix was veel te sterk en machtig. Ze kon zo Voldemort oproepen. Ik draaide me in paniek om en begon te lopen. Ik duwde deuren open en sprinte de woonkamer door. Er was gelukkig niemand aanwezig. Ik wist niet in welke richting de voordeur was. Dit huis was veel te groot. Ik rende gangen door, en holde nog een trap af, en een brede gang in. Op het einde was er een grote, houten deur. Ik hoorde Bellatrix' voetstappen op de trap en haar zoetgevooisde stem: "Waar zit je? Ik ga je pakken, dreuzel,… Ik vind je wel!" _

"_Laat de deur open zijn, laat de deur open zijn…" Fluisterde ik in paniek. "Alsjeblieft, alsjeblieft, laat de deur open zijn…" Ik pakte de deurklink en draaide eraan. Het gaf mee! De deur was niet gesloten. Opgelucht keek ik in de donkere nacht. Plots pakte iemand mijn arm beet. Verstijfd van angst keek ik om. Narcissa stond met een bleek gezicht achter mij. "Wat heb je gedaan? Wat heb je met mijn zoon gedaan!?" Gilde ze buiten zinnen. Bellatrix liep de laatste treden af en keek me smalend aan. "Ik heb niets gedaan! Het is zij!" Ik wees beschuldigend naar Bellatrix. Ze keek haar zus meelevend aan. "Ik heb er niets mee te maken Cissy! Geloof me." Zei ze pruilend. _

_Narcissy keek vertwijfeld van mij naar haar zus. "Ik heb geen toverkracht, ik heb geen toverstok, ik ben een dreuzel!" Schreeuwde ik ten einde raad. _

"_Is dat echt wel zo?" Fluisterde Narcissa. "Je weet wel heel veel over onze wereld. Je… je weet Zijn naam." _

_Ja, dat komt omdat jullie niet echt bestaan. Jullie zijn personages uit een boek. Ik had zoveel zin dit uit te schreeuwen. Maar het had geen zin. Ze zouden me gek verklaren, en denken dat ik een heks was. _

"_Cissy, laat de dreuzel maar aan mij over. Ik krijg de waarheid wel uit haar." Fleemde Bellatrix zacht. _

"_Nee!" Zei ik. "Het is niet waar wat ze zegt. Zij heeft Draco verlamd, omdat hij mij hielp ontsnappen! Ik zweer het! Dit is de enige echte waarheid."_

"_Bella… is het waar wat ze zegt?" Vroeg Narcissa met een kwade ondertoon in haar stem. Ze draaide zich om naar haar zus. Haar hand lag vergeten op mijn arm. "Heb jij mijn zoon verlamd?" Haar stem trilde van ingehouden woede. Bellatrix schudde vermoeid haar hoofd. "Cissy, natuurlijk is het niet waar! Ik zou Draco nooit zoiets aandoen!" _

_Ik trok mijn arm langzaam weg. De deur stond nog altijd op een kier. Ik liep stilletjes naar de deur. "Ik weet ook niet wat er gebeurt is…" _

"_Zweer het! Dan pas geloof ik je, Bella!" De twee zussen keken elkaar woedend aan. _

_Ik glipte de deur uit en liep het grintpad op. Ik keek niet achterom maar bleef hollen. Ik moest hier weg. Met Draco zou alles wel goed komen. Als hij bijkwam zou hij wel vertellen dat het Bellatrix was geweest. _

_Ik hoorde geschreeuw achter me en wist dat ze mijn ontsnapping gezien hadden. Ik smeet het ijzeren hek open en liep de weg op. Maar waar moest ik nu naartoe? Ik wilde het liefst naar huis. Was dat mogelijk? Was ik nu toch in Harry Potter's wereld en zat ik in het boek? Nee, dat kon niet. Eerst moet ik te weten komen waar ik was. En dan de trein of vliegtuig naar huis nemen. Ja, probleem opgelost. Maar met welk geld? Mijn rugzak, met portefeuille, lag nog in Villa Malfidus… en ik ging in geen geval terug! Ik holde de struiken in en liep verder tussen de bomen. Ik hoorde niemand achter me aankomen. Misschien lieten ze me wel gaan. Ik was tenslotte geen echte bedreiging voor hen. Ik bleef tussen de bomen doorlopen tot ik niet meer kon. Ik liet me hijgend neervallen en kwam weer op adem. Toen pas voelde ik hoe moe ik was. Ik had de hele dag gewerkt, dan 's avonds de aanval door Malfidus. Opgesloten zitten in de kelder, en nu dit weer. Ik voelde mijn ogen toevallen. Ik probeerde recht te staan, maar mijn lichaam wilde niet mee. Eventjes rusten zou toch geen kwaad kunnen. Ik gaf toe en legde mijn hoofd op mijn knieën. _

_Met een schok werd ik wakker. Mijn ogen vlogen open en knipperden verwoed tegen de felle zon. Had ik zolang geslapen? Het was al ochtend. Ik stond stijf recht en keek om me heen. Overal bomen. Ik zat dus duidelijk in een bos. Ik wilde verder gaan, toen ik een geluid hoorde. Hetzelfde geluid, besefte ik nu, dat me ook had wakker gemaakt. Krakende takjes. Voetstappen. Er was iemand heel dichtbij. Ik liep stilletjes verder en keek spiedend om me heen. Mijn hart klopte sneller en sneller. Ik begon vlugger te stappen, begon te lopen. Ik keek achterom en zuchtte opgelucht. Er was niemand. _

"_Aaaargh!" Ik knalde tegen iets op en viel op de grond. Ik keek op. Draco Malfidus keek me met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. _

"_Shit…" Mompelde ik en schoof van hem weg. Ik kroop recht en begon in de andere richting weg te lopen. _

"_Hé,loop niet weg!" _

_Ik luisterde niet maar liep door. Ik ging niet meer terug naar die stomme kelder. Ik zou me niet opnieuw laten vangen. _

_Plots stond Draco voor mijn neus. Ik struikelde maar viel gelukkig niet opnieuw. "Je moet niet weglopen! Ik heb je helpen ontsnappen, weet je nog? Ik kom je helpen." _

"_Ja? Weet je zeker dat het geen opdracht is van je allerliefste tante?" Vroeg ik ironisch._

_Draco zuchtte. Ik zag dat hij boos werd. "Ja, dat weet ik zeker! Maar als je geen hulp meer hoeft, mij niet gelaten hoor!" Hij pakte zijn toverstok en maakte aanstalten te Verdwijnselen. _

"_Nee, wacht! Goed dan, hoe denk jij mij te helpen? En hoe heb jij mij zo snel gevonden?" _

"_Ik kan je helpen, door je dit terug te geven." Hij liep naar een groepje struiken toe en pakte mijn rugzak. "Ik denk dat je die vergeten bent." _

"_Mijn rugzak!" Riep ik blij verrast uit. "Nu kan ik terug naar huis. Bedankt Draco!" _

_Hij haalde zijn schouders op en keek een beetje opgelaten om zich heen. Hij was zoveel dankbaarheid waarschijnlijk niet gewend. _

"_Maar… ik wil er wel iets voor terug." Zei Draco. "Ik heb je helpen ontsnappen, en nu kan jij mij helpen." _

"_Wat?" Ik was te verbaast om beleefd te blijven. Natuurlijk was Draco nog geen haar verandert. Hij had mij geholpen met maar één doel: dat ik hem ook zou helpen. En wilde ik dat wel? Hij was nog altijd de 'Draco' vanuit de boeken… Met andere woorden: eerder slecht dan goed. _

"_Je profiteert gewoon van mij! Oké je hebt mij geholpen, daar zal ik je eeuwig dankbaar voor zijn! Maar waarom zou ik je kunnen helpen? Ik hoor hier niet thuis!" _

_Draco keek me niet begrijpend aan. "Je hoort hier niet thuis? Wat is dat nu voor excuus. En je hoeft mij niet te helpen als je niet wilt. Luister eerst wat ik je te zeggen heb, en beslis dan wat je doet."_

_Daar dacht ik even over na. Ik zou altijd 'nee' kunnen zeggen. _

"_Oké dan, zeg maar op!" _

_Draco keek opgelucht. "Goed, maar niet hier! We zijn nog altijd te dicht bij mijn huis! Volg me!" _

_Ik twijfelde nog even. Wat als dit alles toch nog een valstrik was? Draco keek om en lachte. " Je kunt me vertrouwen! Echt!" _

_Ik knikte, nog niet helemaal overtuigd, maar volgde hem toch dieper het bos in. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hoofdstuk 6**_

_Draco liep met grote passen voor me uit. Ik moest bijna lopen om hem bij te houden. Na een paar minuten bleef hij staan. Ik stopte hijgend naast hem. _

_Hij keek me met een klein lachje om zijn mond aan. "Loop ik te snel?" _

"_Goh, misschien een beetje." Gaf ik toe. _

"_Goed, dan is het tempo vanaf nu wat trager." Hij begon weer voort te stappen. Nog altijd sneller dan ik kon bijhouden. _

"_Waar gaan we eigenlijk naartoe?" Vroeg ik nieuwsgierig. _

"_Zul je wel zien!" Zei Draco alleen maar. _

"_Waarom zeg je het niet? Je brengt me toch niet ergens heen waar het gevaarlijk is?" _

"_Dat is te zien wat volgens jou gevaarlijk is." Zei Draco raadselachtig. _

"_Oh, ha ha, wat zijn we bijdehand. Wat bedoel je da-" _

_Draco stak zijn hand op. "Shhht! Ik hoorde iets…" Hij trok zijn toverstok en keek rond._

"_Wat? Ik hoorde niets." Fluisterde ik terug. _

"_Shhht!!" Siste Draco terug. "Stil!" Hij keek me ongeduldig aan. Ik knikte terug. Goed, ik zweeg al. Plots hoorde ik het ook. Geruis van een mantel. Zachte voetstappen in de verte. "Worden we gevolgd denk je?" Fluisterde ik in paniek. Hopelijk was het niet Bellatrix of Narcissa… _

_Draco schudde ruststellend zijn hoofd en drukte een vinger tegen zijn lippen. Hij wees naar zichzelf en dan in de verte. "Jij blijft hier!" Mimede hij. _

_Ik knikte onwillig. Waarom mocht ik niet mee gaan kijken? Hier alleen zitten was veel enger. Draco draaide zich om en liep verder. Ik keek hem na tot hij nog maar een stipje in de verte was. Verdorie, nu zat ik hier helemaal alleen. Ik spitste mijn oren, maar hoorde niets meer. Enkel het waaien van de wind tussen de bomen. Ik wachtte nog enkele minuten en ging Draco toen achterna. Ik was het beu daar te staan wachten. In de verte zag ik Draco gehurkt achter een struik zitten. Ik naderde zo stilletjes mogelijk, maar toch hoorde hij mij. Hij draaide zich om en stak zijn toverstok naar mij uit. Toen hij zag dat ik het was, keek hij mij beschuldigend aan. "Sorry!" Fluisterde ik. "Ik was het beu om te wachten." Ik ging naast Draco zitten en keek over de struiken heen. Maar een paar bomen verder stond een man. Hij keek met zijn zwarte ogen het gebied rond. Zijn vettige slierten haar, hingen als gordijnen voor zijn gezicht, maar toch zag ik de verbeten trek om zijn mond. Hier was geen twijfel mogelijk! "Snéép?" Fluisterde ik verbaast. "Wat doet hij hier?" Mijn mond viel open van verbazing. _

_Daar stond hij, Severus Sneep. De man die op het einde toch nog goed blijkt te zijn. _

"_Wat!?" Draco keek me stomverbaasd aan. "Hoe weet jij wie dat is? Je bent een dreuzel!" Sneep draaide zich bliksemsnel in onze richting. Hij deed een paar passen naar voren. Ik dook vlug weg onder de struik. Naast mij deed Draco hetzelfde. _

_Sneep bleef nog enkele minuten op dezelfde plek staan en draaide zich toen om. Hij verdween tussen de bomen. _

_Ik ging weer rechtzitten en klopte de aarde van mijn kleren. _

"_Ik snap niets van je! Je weet zoveel van de toverwereld, je herkent zelfs Snéép, en je bent een dreuzel! Of dat beweer je toch…." Draco keek me aan. "Waarom heb je gelogen? Ik had je helemaal niet hoeven redden, je bent zelf een heks!" Draco keek echt teleurgesteld. _

_Ik keek hem boos aan. "Ik ben geen heks, Draco! Ik… ik had een artikel over hem gezien, in een van die rare, bewegende kranten van jullie. Er lag een krant in de woonkamer, waar je vader mij naartoe bracht." Loog ik vlug. Ik keek hem zo overtuigend mogelijk aan. _

_Draco keek me met toegeknepen ogen aan. "Ja…? Oké, ik zal je op je woord geloven zeker?" _

_Ik knikte opgelucht. "Ik lieg echt niet!Ik ben geen heks!" _

"_Hmm." Draco keek me nog altijd bedenkelijk aan. "Je beweert geen heks te zijn he? Goed dan gaan we de proef op de som nemen! Volg me!" _

_Hij draaide zich om en liep in een andere richting verder. "De proef op de som? Wat bedoel je daar nu weer mee? Ga je mij vervloeken, één of ander trucje uithalen?" Ik keek hem boos aan. "Geloof me nu toch gewoon!" _

"_Pak mijn arm vast." Commandeerde hij plots. "We gaan Verdwijnselen!" _

"_Ik kan niet Verdwijnselen. Ik heb geen toverstok!" Zei ik triomfantelijk. "En hoe komt dat, denk je? Omdat ik een DREUZEL ben!" Het woord 'dreuzel' zei ik iets luider dan de rest. Hopelijk drong het nu tot hem door. _

"_Dat bewijst nog niets." Zei Draco onverstoorbaar. "Je kan hem ook verloren zijn, of weggegooid hebben. Hou me vast, hier gaan we!" _

_Tegen mijn zin pakte ik zijn arm vast. Alles werd zwart rondom mij. Ik draaide rond als in een draaikolk. Mijn oren suisden en klapten toe. _

_Ik smakte op de grond neer. Ik bleef even liggen om op adem te komen. Dat Verdwijnselen was lastiger dan ik dacht. _

"_Gaat het?" Draco stond grinnikend naar mij te kijken. Ik keek boos naar hem terug. Hij vond dit grappig? Ik krabbelde vlug recht en keek om me heen. We stonden aan het eind van een groot bos. In de verte waren er rotsen te zien. "Waar zijn we?" Vroeg ik nieuwsgierig. _

"_Enkele kilometers verwijdert van Zweinsveld. Als je het dorp kunt zien, ben je een heks. Enkel magische mensen zien het dorpje." _

_Ik keek verbluft om me heen. Was ik echt zo dicht bij Zweinstein? Waar bijna alle avonturen plaatsvonden uit de boeken? _

_Draco liep een zanderige weg op. "Het is deze kant op. Maar pas op, er zijn overal Dooddoeners in Zweinsveld, we zullen heel stil moeten zijn." _

_Ik knikte en volgde Draco. Eindelijk zou ik kunnen bewijzen dat ik geen heks was. Een halfuur liepen we zwijgend achter elkaar. Toen bleef Draco staan. We stonden op een heuvel. "We komen best niet dichter. Normaal gezien zie je het van hier." Hij wees in de verte. Ik volgde zijn uitgestoken vinger. Tot mijn grote verbazing zag ik in de verte huizen. Het dorp was niet groot. Zou dat Zweinsveld zijn?_

"_Ik zie niets." Loog ik vlug. _

_Draco zuchtte opgelucht. "Goed, dan sprak je dus toch de hele tijd de waarheid." _

"_Mhm." Knikte ik. "Wat zou ik moeten zien?" Ik moest weten of dat dorpje onder ons Zweinsveld was. _

"_Een klein dorpje, enkele huizen, in het midden van het dal." _

_Ik keek weer naar het dorp. Het stond midden in het dal. Wat was hier aan de hand? _

_Waarom kon ik Zweinsveld zien? _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hoofdstuk 7 **_

_Ik bleef staren naar het dorp onder ons. Wat was er aan het gebeuren? Ik snapte er niets meer van. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Ergens moest er een antwoord zijn. Ik moest gewoon logisch nadenken. Ik kon praten met personages uit de Harry Potter boeken. Ik kon Zweinsveld zien, een dorp dat alleen magische mensen kunnen zien. Er kwam een gedachte in me op. Ik slikte mijn opkomende angst weg. Het hielp niet. Er was geen andere verklaring voor. Op een of andere manier was ik toch in de magische wereld, die Rowling had gecreëerd, terechtgekomen. Hoe kon ik anders verklaren dat Zweinsveld zag? Maar wilde ik dit wel? Wilde ik in deze wereld vastzitten?_

"_Nee…" Fluisterde ik. Het enige wat ik nu wilde, was dat alles weer normaal was. Dat ik nu wakker werd, en dit alles een droom was. _

"_Nee!" Herhaalde ik. _

"_Wat?" Draco keek me onderzoekend aan. "Alles in orde?" _

_Ik keek naar hem. Hij was niet eens echt. Hij was een personage uit een boek, in Godsnaam! Die hoorde niet aan mij te vragen als alles in orde was. Die hoorde ik niet te zien. Ik draaide me om en begon te rennen. Het zandpad af, in de richting van Zweinsveld. Ik moest hier weg. _

"_Nee! Stop!" Riep Draco in paniek. "Er zijn daar Dooddoeners! Kom terug!" _

_Ik negeerde hem. Het kon me niet schelen. Ik hoorde Draco achter me aan lopen. Ik begon nog harder te rennen. Ik kwam aan de rand van het dorpje aan en bleef hijgend stil staan. Zweinsveld was uitgestorven. Er was geen enkel teken van leven. De huizen stonden er scheef en verwaarloosd bij. In de verte zag ik een bord. Het hing scheef, bevestigd boven een huis, en waaide zachtjes mee met de wind. Met toegeknepen ogen las ik wat er op stond. 'De Zwijnskop.' Ik twijfelde. Zou ik het dorp binnengaan? Maar wat als de Dooddoeners dan kwamen? Ik liep langs het dorp. Er zou wel een andere weg leiden naar Zweinstein. Daar wilde ik nu naartoe. Ik had het gevoel dat ik vandaar wel weer naar huis zou kunnen. Draco haalde me in. "Ben je gek geworden?" Vroeg hij woedend. _

_Ik draaide me naar hem op. "Ja, ik denk van wel…" Ik lachte om zijn verbaasde gezicht. Zo'n antwoord had hij waarschijnlijk niet verwacht. _

"_Wat is er aan de hand?" Draco keek weer met die onderzoekende blik naar mij. Ik sloeg mijn ogen vlug neer. Hij mocht niet zien hoe verward ik was. _

"_Wie bén jij?" _

_Die vraag verraste me. Ik keek op. "Waarom… vraag je dat?" Ik probeerde luchtig te klikken, maar ik hoorde zelf de spanning in mijn stem. _

"_Je komt hier opeens opdagen, weet bijna alles van mijn leven, en toch ben je geen heks… Ik snap er niets meer van." _

"_Ik ook niet." Antwoordde ik. Ik opende mijn mond en sloot hem weer. Ik wilde hem zo graag zeggen wat er aan de hand was. Maar ik kon hem niet vertrouwen. Hij was Draco! De vijand van Harry Potter. Zijn ouders stonden aan Voldemorts kant, en hij ook. Ik schudde vermoeid mijn hoofd. "Ik denk dat ik je moet laten. Bedankt dat je me gered hebt. Dat zal ik nooit vergeten." Er zat toch nog iets goeds in hem. Hij had zich verzet tegenover zijn eigen ouders en tante. Tegen de wensen van Voldemort. Maar zo was het niet in het boek gegaan. Daarom vertrouwde ik hem niet. Nu was hij vriendelijk, helpend, en stond hij aan de goed kant. Maar niet in het echte verhaal. In zijn verhaal. _

"_Het ga je goed, Draco." Ik draaide me om en liep verder. Als ik zo verder liep, kwam ik wel ergens uit. Of kwam ik iemand tegen, die me kon zeggen waar Zweinstein lag. _

_Een hand op mijn schouder deed me omkijken. Draco stond achter me. "Waarom zeg je me niet wat er scheelt? Misschien kan ik je helpen." Hij smeekte het bijna. _

"_Nee, je hebt me al genoeg geholpen. Ga naar huis, voor Jeweetwel erachter komt wat je hebt gedaan!" _

_Plots zag ik angst in Draco's ogen. _

_Draco knikte. Hier had hij niets op terug. Hij moest weer naar huis, of het zou opvallen dat hij mij geholpen had. _

_De angst uit zijn ogen verdween, even snel als het gekomen was. Hij lachte. "Het lukt je toch niet." _

"_Wat?"Vroeg ik verward. _

"_Je probeert me bang te maken, me af te leiden van je eigen probleem. Maar het is niet gelukt, jammer. Zeg me nu maar wat er scheelt. Ik ga niet weg voor je me zegt wat er is." Hij sloeg vastberaden zijn armen over elkaar en keek me strak aan. _

"_Nee, dat gaat niet." Antwoordde ik even vastberaden. Draco pakte mijn pols vast. "Jij vertelt me nu wat er aan de hand is! Vergeet niet dat ik hier nog altijd de tovenaar ben, en jij de dreuzel." _

_Zo leek hij helemaal op de Draco uit de boeken. Ik zette een stap naar achter en wilde me losmaken. Maar Draco hield mijn arm alleen nog steviger vast. Hij trok me mee, het zandpad op, weer naar boven. "We gaan beter weg van deze plek. Het is niet goed zo dicht bij de Dooddoeners te zijn." Legde hij al rennend uit. Ik struikelde boos achter hem aan. Ik zou hem niets vertellen. Hij mocht doen wat hij wilde. We liepen het bos weer in. Ik dacht dat hij zou stoppen, maar Draco rende gewoon verder, dieper en dieper het bos in. Opeens werd ik toch een beetje bang. Het was nog altijd Draco bij wie ik liep. Hij was, zoals hij zelf gezegd had, een tovenaar, en kon me vervloeken zoveel hij wou. Hij kon me zelfs vermoorden bedacht ik, en een nieuwe golf van angst overspoelde mij. _

_Draco stopte plots, alsof hij mijn gedachte had gehoord. _

"_Wil je mij nu loslaten, alsjeblieft?" Vroeg ik stilletjes. Mijn stem klonk hoger dan normaal. Draco had me meer angst ingeboezemd dan ik had gedacht. Hij liet me onmiddellijk los. "Ja, natuurlijk, sorry." _

_Mijn pols zag rood, zijn vingers stonden er in. Ik bewoog mijn hand heen en weer. _

_Draco keek naar mijn pols maar zei niets. Hij trok zijn toverstok en wees naar mij. "Ik wil dit echt niet doen. Maar het moet. Aangezien je mij niets uit jezelf wilt vertellen moet ik je wel dwingen." _

"_Nee. Stop! Goed, goed, ik zal je alles vertellen." Gaf ik toe. "Maar doe die toverstok weg." _

_Draco liet zijn arm zakken en knikte. Hij keek me afwachtend aan. _

"_Het is … ingewikkeld." _

"_Geen probleem, ik denk dat ik wel slim genoeg zal zijn om het te begrijpen." Zei hij ietwat ironisch. _

"_Ha ha." Lachte ik even ironisch terug. Hoe moest ik beginnen? "Moet dit echt, ik bedoe-."_

_Als antwoord hief Draco zijn toverstok weer op. _

"_Ja dus." Ik haalde eens diep adem. "Oké, voor ik begin wil ik wel nog iets zeggen. Je gaat er spijt van krijgen dat je me dit dwingt te zeggen." Legde ik uit. "En dat je me hebt ontmoet." _

_Draco haalde zijn schouders op. "Dan is dat mijn schuld." _

"_Goed. Laat me even nadenken hoe ik moet beginnen." Ik ging zitten op de grond en leunde tegen een boom. Ik sloot mijn ogen. _

"_Je moet me wel laten vertellen. Onderbreek me niet, het is voor mij al moeilijk genoeg. En onthoud dat jij mij gedwongen hebt me dit te laten vertellen." Ik opende mijn ogen weer en keek Draco aan. Hij was naast mij komen zitten en keek me serieus aan. "Ik beloof het." Knikte hij. _

"_En, ik weet dat alles ongeloofwaardig zal klinken, maar het is de waarheid!" _

_Weer knikte hij geduldig. _

"_Ik heb een… Nee, wacht. Ik zag…" Ik kon dit echt niet vertellen. Ik stotterde alleen maar. Draco zou woedend zijn. Omdat ik had gelogen, en dat ik zijn hele leven wist, zijn verleden én zijn toekomst. _

"_Ik kom niet van hier. Van deze wereld, denk ik. Ik weet niet hoe ik hier ben geraakt. Het is gewoon gebeurt." Ik keek vanuit mijn ooghoeken naar Draco's gezicht. Er was niets van af te lezen. _

"_Gisteren was ik alleen thuis. Ik was een … boek aan het lezen. Een boek over Harry Potter." Bijna kwam ik aan het cruciale moment. Draco knikte. "Ja, er zijn veel boeken over Potter verschenen sinds dat hij De Heer Van Het Duister overwon." Draco vertrok zijn gezicht toen hij over Potter sprak. Oh, God, hij snapte het niet. _

"_Nee.. Ik bedoel niet één of ander boek over zijn geschiedenis ofzo. Ik bedoel, een écht boek, geschreven door J.K. Rowling. Zij heeft de Harry Potter serie geschreven. Het gaat over een jongen, Harry, die ontdekt dat hij een tovenaar is, en naar Zweinstein gaat. Daar ontmoet hij Ron en Hermelien, en ook jij, Draco Malfidus. Jullie zijn vrijwel meteen vijanden van elkaar." Ik durfde Draco niet meer aan te kijken en vertelde verder. "Ik las dus in het boek, en ben in slaap gevallen. Toen ik wakker werd, hoorde ik geluiden. Ik ben naar beneden geslopen, en jouw vader en Vol- ik bedoel Jeweetwel waren in mijn huis! Stel je mijn verbazing voor! Twee personages uit het boek dat ik aan het lezen was, in mijn woonkamer! En toen probeerde je vader mij gevangen te nemen, wat hem uiteindelijk ook gelukt is. Hij bracht me, op bevel van Jeweetwel, naar jouw huis. Daar heb je mij gered, en de rest weet je. Behalve dan… ik weet niet hoe, dat ik… Ik kan Zweinsveld wel zien. Maar ik ben geen heks! Ik kom niet eens uit jouw wereld. Ik heb geen toverkracht." Ik zweeg. Ik bleef voor me uitkijken en wachtte op een reactie van Draco. Maar het bleef stil. "Ik weet echt niet hoe dit gebeurt is, of waarom. Maar er moet een reden voor zijn." Nog steeds bleef het stil. "Het spijt me. Ik wist dat je boos ging zijn…" Draco zei nog altijd niets. Langzaam draaide ik mijn hoofd in zijn richting. Draco keek naar mij. Ik zag angst, woede en ongeloof in zijn ogen. Hij geloofde me niet. Of wilde mij niet geloven. Ik begreep hem best. Ik geloofde het ook maar half. _

"_Wil je me zeggen wat je denkt? Alsjeblieft?" Smeekte ik. _

_Draco stond op. "Ik… Sorry, ik wil even alleen zijn. Hierover nadenken." Hij maakte een gebaar met zijn arm en draaide zich om. _

"_Je komt toch terug? Ja toch?" Riep ik hem na. Draco keek niet om maar liep door. _

_Ik had nu al spijt van wat ik had gezegd. En hij waarschijnlijk ook. Ik vloekte in mezelf, stond op en ging weer zitten. _

_Er zat niets anders op dan te wachten op Draco. _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hoofdstuk 8 **_

_De zon stond nu op zijn hoogste punt en brandde op mijn huid. Ik keek voor de zoveelste keer in de richting waar Draco was verdwenen. Het was nu zeker al twee uur geleden dat hij was vertrokken. Ik pakte mijn rugzak en opende hem. Misschien kwam Draco niet terug. Wat zou ik dan moeten doen? Naar Zweinstein gaan, zoals ik had gepland? Ik nam mijn portefeuille. Er zat genoeg geld in voor een treinreis. Dat hoopte ik toch. Ik had eigenlijk geen enkel idee hoe duur zoiets was. Plots zag ik iets liggen, tussen mijn kleren gerold. Iets dat niet van mij was. Ik schoot in de lach en pakte het uit. Koekjes? Draco had koékjes ingepakt? Ik wist niet waarom, maar ik kon niet meer ophouden met lachen. Het klonk luid in het stille bos. Na een tijdje kon ik weer gewoon ademhalen. Nog steeds grinnikend opende ik het pakje. Eigenlijk best zielig zo, op je eentje zitten lachen. Nu pas voelde ik hoeveel honger ik had. Hoelang zou het geleden zijn dat ik nog iets gegeten had? Sinds gisterenavond. Was het echt nog maar sinds dan? Het leek veel langer geleden. Ik at de helft van de koekjes op en stak het weer in mijn rugzak. Ik ging op mijn rug op de nog wat vochtige aarde liggen en legde mijn rugzak onder mijn hoofd. Ik keek omhoog. De zon verlichte de bladeren. Ze waren groen, maar ik zag ook al stukjes bruin en geel. Aan de bomen te zien, was het hier bijna herfst. Vreemd, want thuis was het net zomer… Ik dacht er niet langer over na. Er was zoveel dat ik niet begreep. Gedachten vlogen door mijn hoofd. Wat als Draco niet terugkwam? En wat als hij wel terugkwam, en boos was? Ik kon hier niet eeuwig zitten wachten. En wat zouden mijn ouders doen, als ik nooit opnam of belde? Zouden ze in paniek raken? Ja, natuurlijk. Ik moest me geen illusies maken. Na een paar dagen zouden ze naar huis terugkeren. En zien dat ik verdwenen was, dat er een paar ramen kapot waren. En, iets waar ik nog helemaal niet aan had gedacht, Voldemort was daar. Ik raakte weer in paniek. Nee, ik moest logisch nadenken. In Harry Potters wereld waren er ook telefoons. Ik moest ze opbellen en zeggen dat ik ook op reis was, of zoiets… Ja, dat kwam wel goed… Langzaam soesde ik in. _

_Woorden en zinnen suisden door mijn hoofd. _

'_Je laatste uur is geslagen… Je hebt gefaald!' 'Je bent maar een dreuzel…' 'Ik haal de waarheid wel uit haar!' 'Wie bén jij?' 'Ik wil even alleen zijn. Hierover nadenken.' 'Ik ben geen heks!' 'Er moet een reden voor zijn…' _

_Ik werd wakker, en toch wist ik dat ik aan het dromen was. Alles zag er anders uit. De bomen veel hoger en donkerder. Ze hadden inktzwarte schaduwen. Er was geen warmte meer, de zon was verdwenen, en er waren donkere, grijze wolken voor in de plaats. Er was geen zuchtje wind, en toch bewogen de bomen lichtjes heen en weer._

_Ik ging langzaam rechtop zitten en keek om me heen. Er was iets niet goed. Dat voelde en zag ik. Lag het aan de bomen? De zon die was verdwenen? Ik wist het niet. Plots begon het te regenen. Niet zachtjes, maar onmiddellijk als bakken uit de hemel. Ik gilde het uit en rende naar de dichtstbijzijnde boom. Het gaf me een beetje beschutting, maar niet genoeg. De regen droop door mijn kleren, op mijn haar en gezicht. In de verte zag ik schaduwen op me afkomen. Hun lange mantels wapperden mee met de bomen, in de wind die ik niet voelde. Hun gezichten waren onscherp, alsof ik ze door een bedompte ruit zag. Ze zwaaiden naar mij en riepen mijn naam. Hun ogen bleven onafgebroken op mij gericht. In paniek struikelde ik achteruit. Ik greep mijn rugzak en trui van de grond en rende weg. Het had niet echt veel zin. De schaduwen haalden mij met gemak in. Ze renden naast mij, voor mij en achter mij. Ik kon geen kant meer op. Ze bleven mijn naam fluisterden. Ik probeerde niet te luisteren naar hun smeekbedes._

"_Help ons…"_

"_Kom bij ons!"_

_Ze keken me met hun glinsterende, triestige ogen aan._

"_Nee!" Schreeuwde ik boven hun gekerm uit. "Jullie zijn slecht! Ga weg, ga wég!" Ik zwaaide met mijn armen en wilde ze wegduwen. Maar ik ging dwars door hen heen. Waren het dan echt schaduwen? Nu ik ze had proberen wegduwen, werden ze veel agressiever. Ze klonken nu niet triest meer maar bevelend en woedend. Ze grauwden en trokken aan mij. Ik snapte niet hoe ze mij wel konden aanraken. Ik trok me los en draaide in het rond. Overal zwarte schaduwen. Overal waar ik keek! En nog steeds die gietende regen. Plots zag ik iemand staan tussen de schaduwen. Zonder nadenken rende ik op de persoon toe. Toen ik dichterbij kwam zag ik dat het mijn zus was. Ik huilde bijna van opluchting. Ze kwam me redden!_

"_Emma! Hierheen!" Mijn zus wenkte me en rende tussen de schaduwen in. Ik volgde haar blindelings. Een bliksemschicht verlichte het bos."Wat doe je hier?" Vroeg ik._

_Maar ze antwoordde niet en draaide zich om. Haar ogen waren met haat gevuld. Ze hief haar armen op en een donderslag weerklonk. "Wat doe je? Ga je zo de schaduwen wegjagen?" Ik keek verward rond. Ze verroerden zich niet. "Het helpt niet!" Riep ik over de regen en de donder heen. Ik keek mijn zus eens goed aan. Ze zag er anders uit._

_Plots zag ik ook mijn vader en moeder achter haar verschijnen. Ik begon op hen af te lopen. Ze keken me glimlachend aan. Ze zagen er zo vertrouwd uit, en toch weer zo anders. Ik voelde de angst op me afkomen. Dit was niet normaal meer. Een geluid deed me omkijken. Er kwamen weer schaduwen op me af._

"_We moeten hier weg!" Niemand verroerde zich. Plots begonnen ze te lachen. Mijn ouders, mijn zus, de schaduwen. Niet vriendelijk of geruststellend. Woedend en kwaadaardig. Ze hieven hun hoofd omhoog. Hun gelach ging over in ijselijk gegil. Het was afgrijselijk om te horen. En plots zag ik wat er zo raar was. Hun haar. Het lag anders. Hun scheidingen lagen aan de andere kant. Dit waren niet mijn zus of ouders. Dit waren hun spiegelbeelden. Hun evenbeelden. Al het goede was eruit. Net toen ik dat beseft had, stopten ze met hun gegil, en keken me allemaal aan. Ik begon langzaam achteruit te stappen. Draaide me toen om en liep gewoon tussen de schaduwen door. Paniek overspoelde mij toen ik niets anders zag dan schaduwen en leegte. Ik hoorde de stemmen weer._

"_Je bent te laat! Te laat…"_

_Ik sloeg mijn handen tegen mijn oren. Dit wilde ik niet horen. Hoe hard ik ze ook dichtkneep, ik bleef ze horen. "Je bent te laat! Te laat…" Ze herhaalden steeds dezelfde zin, luider en luider._

"_NEE!" schreeuwde ik. Ik kon niets meer zien. Ik struikelde over iets en viel op de grond. Schaduwen omringden me. Ik zag de gezichten van mijn ouders en zus voorbijflitsen. Duizelig sloot ik mijn ogen en bleef schreeuwen…_

_Met een schok zat ik rechtop. De zon scheen nog steeds. Ik hoorde de schreeuw uit mijn droom nog na. Een nachtmerrie, dat was het geweest. Niets om me zorgen over te maken. Ik keek om me heen. Alles zag er stil en vredig uit. Zie je wel, gewoon een droom stelde ik mezelf gerust. Alleen maar een droom… _

_Bibberend stond ik recht en trok mijn trui aan. Tegen beter weten in keek ik toch nog eens rond. Er was geen enkele schaduw te zien. Opgelucht ging ik weer zitten en trok mijn knieën op. Ik moest nadenken. Mijn onderbewustzijn had me laten weten hoe ik me voelde. Ik was bang, doodsbang voor zoveel dingen. Voor wat er komen ging en wat dit alles betekende. En mijn angst voor mijn ouders. Wat als ze naar huis gingen, en Voldemort hun vermoorde? Die zwarte schaduwen waren wellicht het'kwade'. Voldemort en zijn volgelingen. Ik zuchtte diep. Waarom was ik hier? Ik maakte mezelf wijs dat ik hier was om een reden, maar was dat wel zo? Ik wilde zo graag weer naar huis. Ik voelde tranen in mijn ogen branden. Ik knipperde verwoed met mijn ogen. Ik mocht niet toegeven aan mijn angst en onmacht. Ik moest sterk blijven. Ik zou een oplossing vinden. _

_Ik keek naar de zon die alweer een heel stuk naar beneden was gezakt. Een stemmetje in mijn hoofd zei dat Draco voorgoed weg was. Ik schudde mijn hoofd, probeerde dat stemmetje te doen zwijgen, maar het bleef doorpraten. Hij is gevlucht voor de waarheid. Hij weet dat je gelijk hebt, maar wilt het niet geloven. En hij is bang, bang voor Voldemort, en zelfs een beetje van jou. Omdat je zijn toekomst weet. _

_Een schaduw viel over me heen. Ik keek op. Draco! Hij was teruggekomen! Eindelijk. Ik stond vlug op en keek hem aan. Hij zag er vermoeid uit, en bleek. "Je bent terug!" Ik lachte van opluchting. "Oh, ik ben zo blij! Ik dacht dat je nooit meer terugkwam…" Mijn stem stierf langzaam weg toen ik zijn gezicht zag. Hij keek met een vreemde uitdrukking naar mij. Was hij boos? Ik wist het niet. Maar van één ding was ik wel zeker: hij was in ieder geval niet blij mij terug te zien._

_Draco lachte flauwtjes terug en ging zitten. Ik rommelde in mijn rugzak. "Wil je een koekje?" Vroeg ik aarzelend, niet wetend wat ik moest doen. "Ik bedoel, het zijn jouw koekjes…hier!" Ik gooide ze naar hem. Draco ving ze op en legde ze naast hem op de grond. _

"_Is alles in orde?" Vroeg ik, ook al wist ik het antwoord al. _

_Draco maakte een geluid, iets tussen lachen en zuchten. "In orde? Hoe kan alles nu oké zijn? Als ik het goed begrijp, ben ik een pérsonage uit een boek, dus anders gezegd: ik besta niet eens! Alles wat ik doe is geregeld door een of andere auteur uit jouw wereld." Het leek Draco goed te doen al zijn gedachten luidop te zeggen. Hij begon luider te praten. "De wereld, de hele wereld die ik ken, is verzonnen, en bestaat niet eens…. En dan vraag je als alles goed is?" _

"_Sorry…." Mompelde ik zachtjes. Ik wist niet wat ik moest zeggen. Waarom excuseerde ik me? Het was niet mijn schuld! _

_Draco zei niets. Hij keek naar zijn handen. Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen. Keek hij nu opzettelijk niet naar mij? Ik kuchte. Nog steeds keek hij niet op. _

"_Je bent boos hé?" Het was geen vraag, eerder een vaststelling van wat ik de hele tijd al had gevreesd. _

"_Natuurlijk ben ik boos! Hoe zou jij reageren?" Draco hief zijn hoofd op en keek me eindelijk aan. Ik schrok van de woede die ik zag op zijn gezicht. "Alles is gelogen! Alles!" Hij schreeuwde het laatste. "Deze wereld is gelogen! Jij hebt gelogen!"_

_Ik kon er niet meer tegen en sprong op. Als hij boos was, kon ik ook boos zijn. _

"_Denk je nu echt dat ik je niet begrijp? Denk ook eens aan mij! Ik wil hier helemaal niet zijn! Het liefste dat ik wil is naar huis gaan!" Ik voelde mijn tranen weer naar omhoog komen. _

_Draco sprong ook op. "Wel, ga dan naar huis! Ik hou je niet tegen!" Riep hij nog harder terug. _

"_Je snapt er helemaal niets van!" Ik schreeuwde nu ook. "Ik kan niet naar huis gaan! Ik ben weg van mijn wereld, misschien wel voorgoed. Jij… Jij was het die zo nodig de waarheid wilde weten! Ik heb je nog gewaarschuwd." Ik wees naar hem. Het was allemaal zijn fout! _

"_Je had gelijk." Zijn stem klonk hard en koud. "Ik had je nooit moeten dwingen. Ik had je in de eerste plaats nooit moeten helpen." _

_Genoeg. Ik kon niet meer. Ik hapte verbaast naar adem. "Oké. Goed. Ik heb het begrepen." Ik hoorde zelf hoe schor mijn stem klonk. Ik kon mijn tranen niet meer tegenhouden. "Ik ga al." Ik hoopte dat hij me zou tegenhouden, maar dat gebeurde niet. _

_Ik pakte mijn rugzak en liep verder. Ik keek niet meer naar hem om. Ik veegde woest de tranen van mijn wangen. Ik had nog zoveel meer tegen hem willen zeggen. We hadden misschien samen wel een oplossing gevonden. Maar nee hoor, hij moest zo nodig boos zijn. _

_Ik liep verdwaasd tussen de bomen door. Ik keek steeds achter mij, om te zien als hij achter me aan kwam, maar ik wist dat mijn hoop tevergeefs was. _

_Ik was weer alleen… _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hoofdstuk 9**_

_Mijn voeten begonnen pijn te doen. Ik kijk boos naar mijn schoenen. Het waren zwarte, dunne ballerina's. Mijn zolen waren al bijna helemaal doortrapt. Het was dan ook niet de bedoeling met zo'n schoenen een stevige boswandeling te maken dacht ik grimmig. Ik had een verschrikkelijk humeur. Ik haatte mijn stomme dunne schoenen, ik haatte dit bos, ik haatte die vervloekte Draco, en het meest van al haatte ik Rowling. Had zij deze boeken niet geschreven, dan was ik hier nu niet. Met een kwaad gezicht stampte ik de heuvel op, waar ik vanmorgen nog was gepasseerd met Draco. Niet veel verder lag Zweinsveld, en daar nog achter: Zweinstein. Ik weet niet waarom, maar ik had het voorgevoel dat ik daar naartoe moest. Misschien hadden ze me daar nodig, of kon ik van daar naar huis. Ik hoopte op dat laatste. Ik wilde niet nog eens twee dagen in deze wereld vastzitten. _

_De zon ging onder toen ik aan de rand van Zweinsveld aankwam. Het was te gevaarlijk het dorp binnen te gaan, dus volgde ik de weg die ik vanochtend ook had willen volgen, voor Draco me had meegesleurd en had gedwongen mijn verhaal te vertellen. Had hij dat maar nooit gedaan! Voor de zoveelste keer verwenste ik mezelf. Waarom had ik niet gelogen? Dan was ik nu niet alleen geweest. ik vond het enger dan ik had gedacht. Ik was al gewend geworden aan gezelschap, ook al was het zo kort geweest. En was Draco mijn gezelschap geweest. Hij was zo egoïstisch! Geen wonder dat Harry hem haatte! Hé, ik begon al over Harry Potter te denken alsof hij een oude vriend was. Maar echt, hij was geen minuscuul, klein beetje beter dan in het boek. _

_Ja, in welk boek zou ik nu zitten? Draco is al een Dooddoener. Voldemort en Bellatrix leven nog, en die sterven allebei op het einde van boek zeven. Draco is een Dooddoener vanaf het zesde jaar. Dus, dan zit ik nu in het zesde of het zevende boek. En hier had de herfst net zijn intrede gedaan bedacht ik naar de bomen kijkend. Dus, dan is het eind september of begin oktober. Het nieuwe schooljaar is al begonnen! Vreemd dat het hier een andere tijd was dan in mijn wereld. Maar alles was vreemd. Alleen al het feit dat ik hier ben is vreemd. En dat ik Zweinsveld kan zien! _

_Ik begon wat sneller door te stappen. Het begon al te schemeren, en nog een nacht buiten zag ik niet echt zitten. Ook al zou dat waarschijnlijk het geval zijn. Als ik Zweinstein voor het helemaal donker werd vond, zou ik nog een oplossing moeten bedenken daar binnen te geraken! En als ik daar binnen was, zou ik niet gezien mogen worden. Iets wat onmogelijk was met de honderden leerlingen die daar rondliepen! Eigenlijk was dit helemaal geen goed plan. Enkel op mijn gevoel ging ik naar Zweinstein! Misschien dat ik beter rechtsomkeer maakte, en naar Zweinsveld ging, om toch ergens binnen te slapen? Maar ik durfde niet terugkeren. Er waren daar Dooddoeners volgens Draco… Maar wacht eens! Ik stopte abrupt. Als er nu Dooddoeners waren in Zweinsveld, en Draco zou daar niet over liegen, dan was ik in het zevende boek! Want in boek zes zijn er helemaal geen Dooddoeners in Zweinsveld! Harry, Ron en Hermelien gaan zelfs nog naar De Drie Bezemstelen. Ja, ik was er heel zeker van! Ik voelde me op een vreemde manier opgelucht. Nu ik wist in welk boek ik zat, voelde ik al een hele last van mijn schouders vallen. Al één vraag van de vele opgelost. Oké, even mijn geheugen opfrissen. Wat gebeurde er allemaal in boek zeven op dit moment? Harry, Ron en Hermelien waren in het Grimboudplein, in Sirius oude huis, en het hoofdkwartier van de Orde geweest. Voldemort dwaalde ergens rond - in mijn huis of ergens anders- en de Dooddoeners waren ofwel in Zweinsveld gestationeerd, ofwel ingedeeld in' groepen', om Modderbloedjes gevangen te nemen. Hoe noemden die 'groepen' weer? Oh ja, juist, 'Bloedhonden'. Straks waren ze hier ook aan het rondlopen… En ik was een dreuzel… Niet op mijn gemak keek ik rond. Het was rustig op mijn pad. Er liep niemand voor of achter me. Ik was moederziel alleen. Oké, wie waren er nog allemaal? De leden van de Orde waren een beetje overal ondergedoken. Bill en Fleur in De Schelp. Niet dat ik daar ooit naartoe zou gaan, ik wist niet eens waar het lag. Maar het was toch beter om iedereen op te noemen. Ginny, Loena en Marcel zaten nu nog op Zweinstein. Loena zou gevangen genomen worden door Dooddoeners op weg naar huis tijdens de Kerstvakantie… Sneep was schoolhoofd van Zweinstein, maar dwaalde blijkbaar rond in de bossen. De Kragges waren nu ook leerkrachten en folterden de leerlingen die zich verzetten tegen Voldemort. _

_En dat was het zo'n beetje zeker? Een sterke windvlaag deed me rillen. Ik pakte vlug een extra trui uit mijn rugzak en trok hem aan. Dit was al stukken beter. Mijn maag gromde. Ik had weer honger, en dorst. Mijn keel voelde aan als schuurpapier en mijn lippen waren uitgedroogd. Ik had al een volle dag niets gedronken. Ik herinnerde me van op school dat 20 % watertekort al tot de dood leidde. Niet aan denken sprak ik mezelf streng toe. Ik ging nu naar Zweinstein, en zou daar een oplossing vinden. Plotse stemmen deden me opschrikken. Ik holde vlug de struiken in. _

_Mijn hart bonsde in mijn keel van angst. Ik spitste mijn oren en wachtte op wat komen ging… _

Ik weet het, het is geen lang stukje. En er gebeurt ook niets spannends in ofzo, maar ik moet veel leren voor examens… En mijn inspiratie is een beetje op, héhé! 

Toch veel leesplezier ;) .. Er komt zeker nog wat vervolg, maar dat is niet voor direct… 

XxX

-StudentOfHogwarts-


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hoofdstuk 10**_

_Ik spitste mijn oren en keek over de struiken heen. De stemmen klonken zacht, er klonk zelfs gelach. Aan de stemmen te horen, waren het alleen mannen. Maar ik zag ze nog steeds niet. Wie zouden het zijn? Vrienden of vijanden? Ik durfde haast niet adem te halen. Plots zag ik ze. Het waren maar 2 mannen. Of eigenlijk maar één man, en een jongen, van mijn leeftijd. Ze hadden zwarte gewaden aan, die verkreukeld en verscheurd waren. Ze zagen er gehavend uit, alsof ze al een tijdje in de open lucht leefden. Ze keken spiedend rond, terwijl ze zachtjes aan het praten waren. Plots hoorde ik een zacht gekraak. Ook de twee vreemden op de weg voor mij hoorden het, en bleven vlug stil staan. "Daan, ga terug! Nu!" Fluisterde de oudere man tegen de jongen. Daan? Dacht ik geschokt. Zou dit Daan Thomas zijn? Ik herinnerde me dat ze op de vlucht waren voor Voldemort. Daan en de vader van Tops, en dan nog twee kobolden ook. Ik wist hun namen niet meer. Het gekraak werd luider. Het was nog maar enkele meters verwijdert van de twee mannen en, wat ik nog erger vond, van mij! Daan holde zo vlug hij kon weg, de man liep naar andere kant van de weg, en verdween tussen de bomen. Er kwam een groepje uit de bossen. Niet veel verder van waar ik me verborgen hield. Ze hadden allemaal hun toverstok in de hand, en keken met grimmige gezichten rond. Ze bespraken zachtjes wat ze gingen doen, en splitsten zich toen in 2 groepen. Ze waren blijkbaar goede spoorzoekers, want twee gingen er vandoor in de richting van Daan, en de andere twee gingen de oudere man achterna. Ik wist niet wat ik moest doen. Ze hadden allebei geen schijn van kans. Ze waren maar enkele minuten voor op de Bloedhonden. Ik besloot achter Daan aan te gaan. Hij was jonger, en onervaren, misschien kon ik die Dooddoeners tegenhouden. Ik wist eigenlijk niet waarom ik nota bene, iemand wou helpen, maar ik moest toch dezelfde kant op. Ik stond recht en stapte de weg op. Ik begon te lopen tot ik bij een bocht kwam. Ik liep voorzichtig verder, en zag de twee dooddoeners niet veel verder staan. Ze hadden Daan al te pakken gekregen zag ik geschrokken. Ik holde vlug het bos weer in, en liep langs de weg hun richting uit. _

"_Ja, ja jochie, jammer dat we je te pakken hebben! Vertel ons nu maar je naam!" Ik verstond niet wat Daan zei, maar de Dooddoener begon te lachen. "Ja, dat zal wel! Dat zeggen ze allemaal!" _

_Ik stond nu net naast Daan, verscholen achter een boom. "Zeg nu maar je echte naam!" Gromde de dooddoener. Aan zijn stem te horen was hij woedend. Dat had Daan ook gehoord, want hij mompelde vlug zijn naam. Ik zag dat zijn handen gebonden waren. "En kun je dat nu iets luider herhalen?" Snauwde de man. Daan keek hem minstens even woedend aan. "Ik ben Kasper Krauwel." Zei hij, zonder blikken of blozen. "Hmm, even kijken als je in de lijst staat…" _

_Ik keek angstig naar hen. Wat had Daan nu gezegd? Kasper Krauwel? Maar hij was ook een dreuzelkind! Zijn vader was melkboer of zoiets! Mijn blik viel op een grote kei, bij mijn rechtervoet. Ik bukte me en raapte hem op. Ik moest goed mikken, dit was mijn enige kans! Ik deed mijn arm naar achter, en kneep mijn rechteroog dicht. Net toen ik kracht in mijn hand zette, en de steen wou loslaten, voelde ik een hand op mijn arm. Ik wilde gillen, maar iemand sloeg zijn hand voor mijn mond, en trok me mee. Ik spartelde tegen en begon te schoppen. Ik gooide de steen naar zijn voeten, maar miste. "Stil!" _

_Ik stopte verbaast met tegenwerken toen ik zijn stem herkende. Opluchting overspoelde mij. "Draco! Wat… ik…" Hij gebaarde dat ik stil moest zijn. "Straks!" Hij trok me mee, verder het bos in. "Stop! Stop! Daan is bij die Bloedhonden! Ga je hem niet helpen?" Draco bleef zuchtend staan. Hij leek besluiteloos. "Alsjeblieft?" Smeekte ik. "Hij is onschuldig!"Hij keek me aan. "Je weet wat Hij zal doen, wanneer Hij erachter komt, niet?" Ik wist meteen wie hij bedoelde met 'Hij'. Ik knikte. "Ja natuurlijk, maar anders kleeft het bloed van een onschuldige aan je handen. Iemand die je kent! Met wie je zes jaar in dezelfde school hebt gezeten! Wil je dat op je geweten?" Ik keek hem nog steeds smekend aan. "Kom, we verliezen tijd!" Zonder op zijn besluit te wachten liep ik terug. Als Draco te laf was, om iets te doen, zou ik Daan wel helpen. Ik raapte de steen weer op en holde verder. "Wacht! Wacht, ik help hem wel." Draco haalde me in. "Die steen zul je niet meer nodig hebben, ook al had hij niet veel geholpen." Hij grinnikte zachtjes. Hij trok zijn toverstok en liep me voorbij. "Blijf hier!" _

_Hij liep verder. Ik wachtte eventjes en volgde hem toen. Ik ging niet zomaar toezien. Ik hoorde de stemmen weer dichterbij komen. "Kasper, je bent een Dreuzelkind! Jammer, maar helaas!" Eén van de dooddoeners hief zijn toverstok op naar Daan. Draco liep de weg op. Ik verstopte me achter een boom en keek gespannen toe. Daan's mond viel open van verbazing. Ook de Dooddoeners wisten niet wat te doen. "Goedenavond heren." Draco kwam langzaam op hen toe met zijn handen opgeheven. De twee bloedhonden herstelden zich weer en keken hem nu schamper aan. "Draco Malfidus! Wat een genoegen!" _

"_Weer eentje opgepakt zie ik?" Zei Draco, zogenaamd nonchalant. Hij keek Daan spiedend aan. "Wat gaan jullie met dit uitschot doen?" _

"_Uitroeien natuurlijk! Alle Modderbloedjes moeten eraan!" Gromde een van de twee. "Zozo, en jullie zijn er zeker van? Laat me die lijst eens zien!" Beval Draco. Hij stak zijn hand uit een wachtte. Eén van de twee bukte zich. Draco sloeg meteen toe, en een rode lichtflits weerlichte de schemerige avond. Hij richtte zijn toverstok op Daan. "Diffindio!" Zijn touwen schoten los, en hij viel op de grond. De andere dooddoener, richtte zijn toverstok op Draco. Ik mikte mijn steen op zijn hoofd, en liet hem los. In een mooie boog schoot hij op zijn doel af. De steen raakte hem midden op zijn voorhoofd. Verdwaasd viel hij neer. Draco richtte zijn toverstok op hem. Opnieuw was er een rode lichtflits. Toen was alles stil. Draco liep op Daan toe en stak zijn hand uit. Maar Daan keek hem wantrouwend aan en krabbelde zelf recht. Draco haalde zijn schouders op. "Ik zei je nog, je er niet mee te bemoeien!" Riep hij in mijn richting. Geschrokken kwam ik vanachter de bomen vandaan. "Hij wou je aanvallen!" Verdedigde ik me vlug. "En zomaar toezien, zonder iets te doen, dat is toch laf?" Het was een onbewuste stek geweest. Ik zag dat Draco er toch wat van schrok. Net goed. Hij had Daan maar meteen moeten helpen. Daan lachte zachtjes. Ik draaide me naar hem om. "Jij bent Daan Thomas?" Hij knikte vlug. "En niet Kasper, zoals je zei… Waar zat je toch met je gedachten? Kasper is ook een Dreuzel! Ik dacht echt dat je gek werd, maar goed, alles is in orde nu!" Daan keek me met open mond aan. "Wat?" _

_Draco zuchtte. "Moet je weer opvallen?" Vroeg hij aan mij. Toen wendde hij zich tot Daan, die nog altijd verbaast naar mij staarde. "Vraag je maar niet af hoe ze al die dingen over jou weet. Geloof me, het is beter zo!" _

"_Maar we moeten weg nu! Voor de anderen ons vinden!" Draco richtte zijn toverstok op de dooddoeners en mompelde iets. "Heb je je toverstok nog?" Vroeg hij aan Daan. "Nee, die hebben ze me meteen afgepakt." Antwoordde hij wat onwillig. Draco rommelde in één van de zakken en pakte er een donkerhouten stokje uit. "Hier!" _

_Daan ving hem op en richtte zijn toverstok op Draco. "En nu tussen ons, Malfidus! Denk je nu echt dat ik je geloof? Je komedie heeft lang genoeg geduurd!" _

"_Hé, wat ben je van plan?" Schreeuwde ik verbaast naar Daan. Dit had ik niet zien aankomen, net zomin als Draco, die geschrokken naar Daan staarde. Maar hij antwoordde niet en keek met een grimmig gezicht naar ons. "Ik denk niet dat jullie mij zomaar gered hebben." Hij wendde zich tot Draco. "Malfidus, jij bent aan Zijn kant, net als je ouders! Je bent een vijand van Harry Potter, onze enige hoop! En jij…" Hij keek mij aan. "Jij kunt gaan! Ik ken je niet, en wil dat liever ook zo houden! Ga!" Ik keek woedend naar Daan. Ik ging me niet zomaar laten wegsturen, nadat ik hem zijn leven had gered! Wel, in praktijk had Draco dat gedaan, maar toch op mijn aandringen. "Ik denk er niet aan!" Zei ik vastbesloten. "Draco heeft zonet je leven gered, en ik begin te denken dat hij dat beter niet had gedaan! Je had het zo te zien, niet eens verdiend!" _

_Draco zei niets meer. Zijn gezicht was onleesbaar. Ik hoopte dat hij niet boos was op mij! Dit was allemaal mijn schuld. _

"_Oké, mij goed! Dan gaan jullie er allebei aan!" Daan hief zijn toverstok op. Ik keek Draco angstig aan. Ook hij keek met opengesperde ogen naar Daan. "Jij moet gaan!" Fluisterde hij tegen mij! "Nu!" Maar ik schudde vastberaden mijn hoofd. "Nee!" Hij wendde zich nu tot Daan. "Dat je mij niet vertrouwd, tot daar aan toe! Ik weet dat ik niet altijd even vriendelijk ben geweest tegen jou en je vrienden, maar ik heb zojuist je leven gered! Ik meende het, er zijn geen bijbedoelingen." _

"_En ik geloof je niet. Punt. Uit." Zei Daan onverstoorbaar. _

"_Daan, alsjeblieft! Het is de waarheid!" Zei ik. "Hij heeft mijn leven gered, hij heeft zonet het jouwe gered! Draco is niet slecht! Zie dat dan toch in!" Ik huilde bijna van machteloosheid. "En jij bent geen moordenaar! Wat je ook van plan bent, je hebt er de kracht niet voor! Laat ons toch gaan, en vlucht verder!" _

_Draco knikte verwoed op alles wat ik zei. "Je moet haar geloven Daan!" _

_Maar Daan schudde zijn hoofd. "Het spijt me…" Fluisterde hij zachtjes, toen hij zijn toverstok op Draco richtte , "Het spijt me echt…" _

.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hoofdstuk 11**_

_Ik keek in paniek om me heen. Mijn blik viel op de één van de verlamde dooddoeners op de grond. Hij had zijn toverstok nog in de hand. Zonder aarzelen trok ik het uit zijn slappe hand, en richtte hem op Daan. _

"_Het spijt mij ook!" Siste ik woedend naar hem. Naast mij hoorde ik Draco's geschokte ademhaling. Hij wist natuurlijk dat ik een dreuzel was, en alleen maar blufte. _

_Ik bleef naar Daan staren. "Jij laat nu je toverstok zakken, of ik vervloek je!" Dreigde ik. Ik hoopte dat het geloofwaardig overkwam. Draco hief nu ook zijn toverstok op. "Komaan, het is twee tegen één. Je weet best dat je geen schijn van kans hebt!" Riep hij. _

_Daan keek vertwijfeld van mij naar Draco. Toen zuchtte hij en liet zijn toverstok zakken. "Goed dan." _

_Ik haalde opgelucht adem en liet ook mijn geleende toverstok zakken. Maar Draco bleef wantrouwend naar Daan kijken. "Geef me je toverstok." Beval hij hem. "Nu!" _

"_Nee, dat zal ik je niet geven!" En zonder enige waarschuwing richtte hij zijn toverstok weer op mij. "Ik was er bijna ingetrapt.." Daan glimlachte bijna. De rode lichtflits schoot op me af. "Nee!" Ik hoorde Draco in paniek schreeuwen. Ik gilde en liet me vallen op de grond. Maar het was te laat. Het zwart kwam op me af, en overspoelde mij meedogenloos. _

_Het zwart werd grijs, toen wit, en toen was het weg. Ik knipperde verdwaasd met mijn ogen maar zag niets. Ik wilde rechtkomen, maar mijn hoofd gilde het uit van de pijn. Wat was er gebeurd? _

_Plots kwam alles weer op me af. Daan die ons wou verlammen, of doden. Draco! Zou hij ook…? Ik verbeet de pijn en ging rechtop zitten. Voor mij zag ik een vuurtje branden. Daan zat me aan te staren. Ik zag dat hij weer vastgebonden zat. _

"_Je bent wakker!" Draco kwam met een opgelucht gezicht naar me toe. "Eindelijk! Elke spreuk die ik toepaste werkte niet! Ik begon al het ergste te vrezen…" Hij knielde naast me neer en keek me bezorgd aan. _

"_Wat is er gebeurd?" Mijn stem klonk schor. _

"_Weet je dat niet meer?" Draco keek me verbaast aan. Toen draaide hij zich om naar Daan. " Zie je nu wat je gedaan hebt? Ze is haar geheugen kwijt!" Hij stond woedend op. _

"_Draco!" ik moest stiekem lachen. "Draco, ik weet alles nog. Ik bedoelde alleen maar, wat er gebeurd is, na Daan mij verlamd had." Legde ik vlug uit. _

"_Oh, oké dan is het goed!" Hij ging opgelucht weer zitten. "Wel, dat stuk verdriet daar, " Hij wees naar Daan. "Wilde mij toen ook aanvallen, maar dat is hem niet gelukt, zoals je ziet. En nu blijft hij bij ons, tot hij gelooft dat we het goed bedoelden." _

_Ik knikte instemmend. "En geloof je ons al?" Riep ik naar Daan. Hij haalde zijn schouders op en keek de andere kant op. _

"_Hij wil niet meer praten, sinds ik hem heb overmeesterd." Fluisterde Draco luid. "Maar dat geeft mij niet hoor, ik vond hem altijd al een irritante stem hebben." _

_Onwillekeurig moest ik toch een beetje grinniken. "Awaw…" van dat grinniken was mijn hoofd meer pijn gaan doen. "Waarom doet mijn hoofd zoveel pijn?" _

"_Dat komt doordat je met je hoofd op de grond bent gevallen. Je hebt een wond aan de zijkant van je hoofd. Het is beter als je nu nog wat rust. We kunnen verder trekken, wanneer jij beter bent." _

_Ik knikte en ging langzaam weer liggen. Ik sloot mijn ogen, en viel weer vlug in slaap. _

_Toen ik voor de tweede keer wakker werd was het alweer licht. Ik ging rechtop zitten, en was verbaasd dat mijn hoofdpijn over was. Daan zat niet meer aan het, nu uitgedoofde, vuur. Ik keek geschrokken rond. Straks was hij weggelopen! Ik ging langzaam rechtop staan en keek de omgeving rond. We zaten op een kleine open plek, omringd door hoge, donkere bomen. Ik liep naar het midden van de plek en keek rond. Mijn rugzak lag er nog, samen met die van Daan. _

"_Ha! Goed dat je weer kunt lopen!" Draco kwam aanlopen vanuit het bos, met een mokkende Daan achter zich aan. Hij zag me kijken en legde het vlug uit. "We waren op zoek naar wat hout, voor het vuur te laten branden… We dachten dat je zeker nog een paar uur zou slapen." Hij liet de takken vallen, pakte de rugzakken en smeet ze naar mij en Daan. "Oké, we moeten even overleggen denk ik, maar dat doen we beter al lopend. Het is niet goed lang op dezelfde plek te blijven." _

_Ik deed mijn rugzak aan en geeuwde. "Waar zijn we eigenlijk? Eén van jullie een idee?" Ik keek de beide tovenaars aan. "In het verboden bos. Als we zo verder lopen, gaan we naar Zweinstein." Het was het eerste dat Daan zei na een lange tijd. Hij wees naar Draco, die al tussen de bomen doorliep. Hij draaide zich nu om en wenkte ons. "Komen jullie nog?" _

_Ik zuchtte en keek naar Daan. "Zullen we dan maar?" _

_Hij antwoordde met een nog diepere zucht en samen gingen we achter Draco aan. Op weg naar Zweinstein… _

_**Ja, het is niet zo'n lang hoofdstukje, maar het vervolg komt nog **___

_**Bedankt voor jullie reacties!**_

_**Xx**_

_**-StudentOfHogwarts- **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hoofdstuk 12 **_

_Ik ploeterde door de ijskoude beek. We liepen nu al uren achter elkaar aan. Draco wist niet van ophouden en hield het tempo hoog. Daan liep een paar meter achter Draco, en had totaal geen last van het lange stappen. En dan kwam ik. Ik sleepte me voort, voetje voor voetje, en dacht aan eten, drinken en slapen. Ik wist dat het niet goed was, maar ik kon echt aan niets anders denken. Ik struikelde over iets en viel voorover, midden in de beek. Ik kwam overeind, en zag dat de twee anderen gewoon verder liepen. Ze hadden het niet eens gehoord! "Hé!" Riep ik verontwaardigd. "Gaan we nu eindelijk eens stoppen?" _

_Draco en Daan draaiden zich verbaast om. Toen ze mij daar aan de rand van de beek zagen staan, druipend van het water, barstten ze in lachen uit. Mijn humeur werd er niet beter op. ik trok boos mijn trui uit en wrong hem uit. _

"_Je kon ook gewoon gezegd hebben dat je moe was, en niet in die beek gesprongen zijn." _

_Draco vond zichzelf erg grappig. Hij lachte zelfs nog harder. _

"_Ha ha." Ik plofte neer op het gras. "En nu verzet ik geen voet meer!" _

"_Hé, dat meen je toch niet? We zijn superdicht bij Zweinstein!" Protesteerde Draco. _

_Maar Daan ging ook zitten. " Ze heeft gelijk hoor. We zijn al de hele morgen aan het stappen. Jij mag gerust verder gaan, maar ik blijf hier." _

_Draco keek van mij naar Daan en weer terug. "Oké, vijf minuten dan." _

_Ik legde me neer en sloot mijn ogen. Hmm, wat deed dit goed. De zon op mijn gezicht, de vogeltjes die floten… Iets hards porde tegen mijn schouder. "Je gaat niet in slaap vallen!" _

_Ik sperde kwaad mijn ogen open. "Draco! Stop daarmee!" Hij prikte met zijn toverstok tegen mijn schouder. Ik sloeg zijn hand weg en ging weer liggen. _

"_Echt, je mag niet slapen! Anders ga je nog veel vermoeider zijn, en dan zijn we morgen pas in Zweinstein, en.." _

"_Malfidus, hou je mond!" Gromde Daan van mijn rechterkant. _

_Ik grinnikte en deed één oog open. Draco keek verontwaardigd, maar zweeg. Ik stak mijn duim op naar Daan. Hij grinnikte terug en ging ook liggen. _

"_Komaan, leg je ook even neer!" Ik probeerde hem te overhalen, maar het hielp niet. _

"_Nee, iemand moet hier de wacht houden!" Draco liep enkele meters verder en bleef daar staan, en keek om de zoveel tijd naar links en rechts. _

_Ik haalde mijn schouders op. Als hij daar zijn tijd mee wou verdoen, mij goed. _

_Ik had nog maar enkele minuten mijn ogen gesloten, of er tikte weer iets tegen mijn schouder. "Draco!" Riep ik boos uit. Ik ging kwaad rechtop zitten, en keek recht in de ogen van een dooddoener. Hij grijnsde boosaardig. Draco was nergens te bekennen. Ik keek naar rechts, maar ook Daan was nergens te bespeuren. _

"_Komaan, rechtop meissie!" Gromde de man. _

_Het was maar één dooddoener, en ik zag dat hij gewond was aan zijn been. Ik ging vlug rechtop staan en keek om me heen. Het was onheilspellend stil in het bos. Zou Draco weggevlucht zijn? Of hulp gaan halen? En waar was Daan? Hij kon toch ook niet zo vlug wegrennen? Hij had vlak naast mij gelegen. Ik snapte er niets van. _

"_Wel, wel, je bent op de vlucht, dat is duidelijk. Er kan maar één reden zijn, je bent een modderbloedje!" De man pakte een lijst uit zijn zak, en keek me onderzoekend aan. "Je naam?" _

"_Ikke? Euhm … Ik ben… Hannah Albedil!" Het was de eerste naam die me te binnen schoot. "Ik ben even ingedut, denk ik." Legde ik nerveus uit. "Ik zit op Zweinstein, in Huffelpuf. Ik moest voor professor Stronk wat planten zoeken, maar ben wat te ver doorgelopen in het bos, en dan ben ik blijkbaar ingedut…." _

_De dooddoener keek me van onder zijn borstelige wenkbrauwen aan. "Wel, je staat inderdaad niet op de lijst… en je verhaal klinkt geloofwaardig. Goed, ik breng je dan meteen naar Zweinstein. Het schoolhoofd zal je verhaal wel kunnen bevestigen". Hij greep me bij de arm en trok me mee, verder het bos in. Ik keek paniekerig om me heen. Plots zag ik Draco's gezicht, hij had zich verstopt achter een groepje struiken. Hij wees naar zichzelf en dan naar mij. Ik keek hem vragend aan. Ik snapte niets van wat hij gebaarde. Hij haalde zijn schouders op, maar volgde op enkele meters afstand. Ik zag dat Daan bij hem was. Ik zuchtte opgelucht, en keek weer voor me uit. Draco en Daan zouden ons volgen, en ook proberen Zweinstein binnen te dringen. Ik hoopte dat het zou lukken…_

_Met een schok besefte ik plots dat ik geen toverstok had. Of wacht eens, had ik niet die toverstok van de dooddoener gepikt? Opgelucht zag ik de toverstok uit mijn broekzak steken. _

_Plots stopte de dooddoener. Hij maakte een kreunend geluid, en viel voorover op de grond. Ik draaide me om, en zag Draco en Daan op me aflopen. "Daan heeft hem geluidloos kunnen verlammen… Kom vlug, we moeten hier weg!" Draco trok me mee. Het bos werd lichter en lichter, en plots stonden we aan de rand. Het was inderdaad niet ver meer geweest. Voor mij doemde Zweinstein op. Ik was niet eens meer verbaasd dat ik het echte kasteel zag, in plaats van de ruïne, die dreuzels normaal te zien kregen. Het was nog veel groter en mooier dan in de boeken was beschreven. Ik keek met open mond toe. "Wauw!" _

"_Geen tijd, geen tijd!" Zei Draco ongeduldig, en trok me opnieuw mee, het grasplein op. "We kunnen zomaar het domein op?" Vroeg ik verbaasd. "Het is toch beschermd met allerlei spreuken?" _

"_Ja, maar we zijn dan ook nog niet bij de grens." Antwoordde Daan. "Zie je daar Hagrids huisje? Vlak daarachter is het…" Hij wendde zich tot Draco. "Hoe gaan we daardoor? Zweinstein is verschrikkelijk goed beveiligd. Er zijn dooddoeners, dementors, noem maar op…" _

"_Verschijnselen?" Stelde ik voor._

"_Nee, dat gaat niet op Zweinstein…" Zei Draco verstrooid. _

_We bleven vlak achter Hagrids huis staan. "We moeten bedenken hoe we binnen geraken!" Zei Draco tegen mij en Daan. _

"_Ja, maar waarom? Wat hebben we daar te zoeken?" Vroeg Daan niet begrijpend. _

"_Wij," Draco wees naar Daan en zichzelf, " Kunnen de andere leerlingen helpen ontsnappen. Ik weet dat het er niet meer te leven valt voor degenen die tegen Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden zijn…" _

_Daan's mond viel open. Ik keek triomfantelijk van de één naar de ander maar zei niets. Daan had nu eindelijk ook door dat Draco goed was._

"_En jij…" Hij keek me vragend aan._

"_Ik moet terug naar huis geraken. Ik heb het gevoel dat me dat via Zweinstein zal lukken…" Daan keek me nieuwsgierig aan. "Wie ben jij eigenlijk? Ik weet niet eens je naam!" _

"_Emma. En ik kom niet van hier, ik kom van…"_

"_Zwijg maar! Het is beter dat je dat voor jezelf houdt!" Onderbrak Draco mij haastig. Ik haalde mijn schouders op. "Oké dan…" _

_Ik liep een eindje verder. Ik had even geen zin meer in Draco's gezelschap. Hij wist mijn 'geheim'. En telkens als ik erover begon, moest ik zwijgen. Hij wilde gewoon de waarheid niet horen. En ik wilde naar huis! Naar mijn ouders en zus. Ik had hier geen zin meer in. _

_We zaten hier vast. We hadden geen enkel idee hoe we in Zweinstein geraakten… Alle geheime tunnels werden bewaakt… Maar wacht eens… Via het krijsende kot geraakten we misschien tot bij de beukwilg! Ik zag de boom in de verte staan, zwierend met al zijn takken._

_Ik liep terug. "Hé! Ik heb een idee! Ik denk dat ik weet hoe we op het terrein kunnen!" Draco en Daan draaiden zich om. "Ja? Hoe dan?" _

"_Via het krijsende kot natuurlijk! Daar is een geheime gang, die leid naar de beukwilg!" Ze draaiden allebei hun hoofd naar wilg. "En dan zijn we op het terrein!" Zei Daan blij. "Emma, je bent briljant!" _

_Draco knikte. "Ja, je bent inderdaad een béétje briljant." _

_Lachend ging hij achter Daan aan, die al tussen de bomen verdwenen was. Ik was blij dat we een oplossing had kunnen vinden. En als we eindelijk in Zweinstein waren, zou ik wel een oplossing vinden! _

_Ja, daar was ik helemaal van overtuigd. _


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hoofdstuk 13**_

_We zaten alle drie in het hoge gras, achter het Krijsende Kot. Het was net aan het schemeren. We moesten hier zeker nog een uur zitten. Draco, die de leiding op zich had genomen, had beslist dat we beter 's nachts naar Zweinstein moesten gaan. Zo gezegd zo gedaan. We hadden eerst vlakbij Zweinsveld gewacht. Daar hadden we op de uitkijk gestaan en gezocht naar mogelijke dooddoeners. Na enkele uren tijd was er nog altijd geen beweging te zien geweest. Uiteindelijk hadden Daan en ik Draco kunnen overhalen om toch al naar het Krijsende Kot te gaan. Draco had eerst voet bij stuk gehouden. Hij wilde er niets over horen. Ik begreep hem wel een beetje. Hij was ten slotte een dooddoener, die zijn 'Meester' verraadde. Daar had ik natuurlijk niets over gezegd, maar ik zag dat Daan hetzelfde dacht. Daarom hadden we hem eerst gelijk gegeven. Maar nadat er nog een paar uren waren verstreken waren, hadden we toch opnieuw aangedrongen. Draco had toegeven maar enkel, en dat had hij nu al een paar keer herhaald, om van ons gezaag af te zijn. We hadden dus met een grote boog rond Zweinsveld gelopen en, tot onze grote opluchting, geen enkele dooddoener tegengekomen. En nu zaten we hier dus al een hele lange tijd te wachten, tot het donker werd. Ik geeuwde en keek naar de zon, die bijna niet meer te zien was. _

"_Wat gaan we doen wanneer we in Zweinstein zijn aangekomen? We kunnen toch niet zomaar in deze gewone kleren in de gangen rondlopen?" Vroeg Daan tegen mij en Draco. Het was het eerste dat iemand zei na een lange tijd. _

_Ik keek ook naar Draco. "Ja? Hoe lossen we dat op?"_

_Draco haalde zijn schouders op. "Daan, jij hebt al je gewaad aan. Dus dat is opgelost! En wij twee," Hij wees naar mij en zichzelf, "Wij kunnen een leerlingenkamer binnendringen?" _

_Ik lachte luidop. "Dat klinkt echt absurd! Alsof iemand je zal binnenlaten! Iedereen denkt daar wel slecht over je! Ik denk dat Daan beter naar zijn vrienden gaat in Griffoendor." Stelde ik voor. _

_Daan lachte, maar stopte vlug toen hij zag hoe boos Draco naar mij keek. "Ja, dat lijkt mij ook beter. Dus ik haal gewaden voor jullie twee.."_

"_Terwijl wij wachten in de gang!" Vulde ik aan. _

_Draco knikte alleen maar. Aan zijn gezicht te zien, zou hij nog een tijdje boos zijn op mij. _

"_Goed, dat is dan afgesproken!" Zei Daan opgelucht. _

_De zon was nu helemaal ondergegaan. Ik stond op, en keek naar de deur van het krijsende kot. Het huis zag er helemaal gammel uit. _

"_Hoelang is het al niet geleden dat daar iemand in woonde?" Daan stond naast mij, en keek naar het Krijsende Kot. _

_Draco haalde opnieuw zijn schouders op. _

"_Geen idee." Loog ik. Ik wist wie er daar nog gewoond had, en waarom dat huis gebouwd was, maar ik zei niets. Het had geen zin te vertellen over professor Lupos._

"_Ik weet alleen dat daar één of ander monster huisde." Zei Draco. Ha, hij deed zijn mond weer open! Dit had ook niet lang geduurd. _

_Ik grinnikte. Een monster, hij moest eens weten. Draco keek me nadenkend aan. Ik keek vlug een andere kant uit. Hij besefte natuurlijk dat ik wist waarom dat huis daar stond! _

"_Emma… Je hoeft niet zo te lachen hoor! We moeten serieus blijven! Het is niet zomaar iets! Er is nog nooit iemand Zweinstein zomaar kunnen binnendringen!"_

_Ik knikte. "Ja, dat weet ik ook wel! Sorry!" _

_Daan rilde en wreef in zijn handen. "Is het goed als ik even wat hout ga zoeken? Het wordt nu toch een beetje frisjes! En aangezien we hier toch nog zeker een uur vastzitten voor het helemaal donker is…" Hij draaide zich om in de richting die we gekomen waren. _

_Draco stond op. "Emma, wie heeft er in het Krijsende Kot gewoond? Jij weet het!" _

_Ik draaide me geschrokken om. "Waarom wil je dat weten? Zo belangrijk is het niet hoor! Kunnen we het niet over iets anders hebben?" _

_Draco keek me met toegeknepen ogen aan. "Weet je, ik snap je soms echt niet. Wees blij dat je al weet wat er gaat gebeuren! Is dat niet een goed wapen tegenover Jeweetwel?" _

"_Ik…" Stotterde ik. Ik keek Draco aan. Hij keek me nieuwsgierig en nadenkend aan. Hoe kwam het eigenlijk dat Draco opeens aan de goede kant stond? Ik voelde dat ik hem toch nog niet helemaal vertrouwde. _

_Het was alsof Draco mijn gedachten had gelezen. Zijn gelaatsuitdrukking veranderde van nieuwsgierig naar kwaad. "Je vertrouwd me nog altijd niet volledig hé? Na alles wat ik voor je heb gedaan!" _

_Plots voelde ik me schuldig. Waarom kon ik hem niet vertrouwen? Hij had ten slotte mijn leven gered! Zonder hem was ik hier niet meer… _

"_Sorry Draco, het spijt me. Je hebt gelijk! Maar ik weet echt niet wat er nu gaat gebeuren." _

"_Hoe bedoel je? Je hebt de boeken toch gelezen…" _

"_Ja, maar sinds ik hier ben verloopt alles anders! Jij bent goed, Daan is niet meer bij Ted Tops…" _

"_Dus eigenlijk verander jij onze toekomst!" Zei Draco. _

_Ik keek hem beduusd aan. Zou alles door mij kunnen veranderen? Zou Voldemort overwinnen, omdat ik hier was? Ik hoopte vurig van niet! _

"_Denk je ook niet?" Drong Draco aan. "Jij komt plots in mijn huis en ik wordt goed!" _

"_Ja, en dat is alles wat ik tot nu toe heb 'verandert'" Antwoordde ik lachend. "En dat is voor mij genoeg!" _

"_Ja, voor mij ook…" Mompelde Draco stilletjes. _

_Ik keek op. "Vindt je… Heb je spijt dat je mij geholpen hebt?" Vroeg ik. _

_Draco schudde meteen zijn hoofd. "Nee! Nee, echt niet! Ik ben blij dat ik eindelijk de goede kant van deze hele zaak heb gezien!" _

"_Ja, maar eigenlijk zag je die al, je had alleen nog een klein duwtje in de rug nodig denk ik." _

"_Ja, en dat duwtje was jij!" Glimlachte Draco. _

_Ik lachte terug. Ik was blij dat we er eindelijk eens over gebabbeld hadden. Misschien had Draco de waarheid eindelijk geaccepteerd. _

"_Maar wat woonde er nu in het Krijsende Kot?" Vroeg Draco na een korte stilte. _

_Ik wilde net antwoord geven toen Daan afkwam met een heleboel takken in zijn armen. "Er lagen er daar genoeg voor zeker een hele week!" Zei hij blij. _

_Hij legde ze op de grond en richtte zijn toverstok ernaar. Onmiddellijk laaide er een vuurtje op. _

"_Is dit eigenlijk niet gevaarlijk?" Vroeg ik aarzelend. "Misschien kunnen de dooddoeners ons zien!" _

"_Nee, daar zitten we veel te afgelegen voor! Maak je geen zorgen!" Zei Daan ruststellend. _

_Ik ging naast het vuur zitten, en voelde de warmte op me afkomen. Het was nu bijna helemaal donker. Ik trok de kap van mijn trui op mijn hoofd. Hmm, warmte, dat deed goed! _

_Draco bleef rechtstaan en keek steeds van links naar rechts, naar mogelijk dooddoeners. _

_Plots zei Draco: "Het is tijd!" _

_Daan en ik stonden zwijgend op. Ik pakte mijn rugzak en ging naast Draco staan. Daan doofde het vuur en ging ook bij ons staan. Draco liep voorop en duwde het verroeste hekje open. Na enkele passen kwamen we aan bij de oude, houten deur. Draco draaide zich om en keek ons allebei aan. "Jullie weten wat jullie moeten doen?" _

_Daan en ik knikten verwoed. Ik voelde mijn hart kloppen in mijn keel van spanning. _

"_Dan gaan we ervoor!" _


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hoofdstuk 14**_

_De deur kraakte piepend open. Draco hief zijn toverstok op en mompelde iets. Onmiddellijk lichtte zijn toverstok op. We bleven alle drie geschrokken staan. Binnen in het Krijsende Kot was er een enorme ravage. Een stoel met nog maar drie poten lag tegen een ronde, gebarsten tafel aangeleund. De kaders aan de muren hingen scheef aan hun haakje. Op de grond lag er een dikke laag stof, vermengd met verschillende takken en stenen. In de hoek van de kamer was er een wenteltrap. Het hout was helemaal verrot, en het stok verschrikkelijk. Ik keek naar omhoog en zag dat er gaten in het plafond zaten. Voorzichtig schuifelden we achter elkaar naar binnen. "Deur toe!" Fluisterde Draco bevelend. Daan gehoorzaamde onmiddellijk en schoof de verroeste grendel ervoor. We zuchtten opgelucht nu we binnen waren. _

_Ik liep naar de trap. "Wacht!" Zei Draco. Ik draaide me geschrokken om. Hij mompelde een spreuk, maar er gebeurde niets. "Het is veilig, er is niemand anders hier binnen, behalve wij drieën." _

_Ik knikte. Natuurlijk! Ik had er helemaal niet aangedacht dat er nog iemand binnen zou kunnen zijn! "Waar zou de tunnel zijn?" Vroeg Daan. Hij stond bij de tafel en keek speurend rond. Draco liep naar de hoeken in de kamer. Ik liep voorzichtig de wenteltrap op. Ik herinnerde me nog van het boek, dat alles boven in de slaapkamer was gebeurd. Ron zijn been die was gebroken, Schurfie die was verandert in Peter Pippeling, Sirius die alles uitlegde. De trap kraakte toen ik naar boven liep. Ik zag Draco en Daan omhoog kijken en me vlug achterna gaan. "Hier beneden is er geen tunnel!" Fluisterde Daan. _

_Boven was het al even erg als beneden. Er waren in totaal twee slaapkamers. De bedden waren ingezakt, de dekens vuil van het stof. Ik zag dat één poot van het bed totaal vervormd was. Ik liep er naartoe en zag tandafdrukken staan. Hier was Lupos dus zijn hele schoolcarrière in een weerwolf verandert! Op één of andere manier vond ik het wel fascinerend. "Hierheen!" Draco's stem klonk gedempt. Ik rende over de krakende vloer naar de tweede slaapkamer. Ook hier lag alles onder dikke lagen stof. Draco stond bij één van de hoeken en wees naar beneden. Ik volgde zijn vinger en zag een gapend gat in de muur. Dus daar was de tunnel! Daan kwam de kamer binnengelopen en zag ons kijken. "Je hebt het gevonden!" Hij rende naar ons toe en keek in het gat. "Dit lijkt me wel heel erg smal!" Hij keek ons bedenkelijk aan. "Het zal wel breder worden naarmate we naar de beukwilg toelopen!" Zei ik haastig. Daan keek me wat ongelovig aan en haalde zijn schouders op. "Als jij het zegt…" Draco keek vanuit zijn ooghoeken naar mij. "Als Emma het zegt, zal het wel waar zijn." Zei hij tegen Daan. Ik hoorde een lach in zijn stem. "Ik zal wel eerst gaan!" Hij kroop door het gat in de tunnel, en was al vlug niet meer te zien. "Ga jij maar eerst! Je hebt geen toverstok, als er iets gebeurt kun je jezelf niet verdedigen." Ik glimlachte opgelucht. "Ik heb er wel één, maar dat zal me niet beschermen." Antwoordde ik en kroop ook door het gat. Het rook naar aarde en was er verschrikkelijk donker. Ik kroop met mijn ellebogen en voelde de bovenkant van de tunnel tegen mijn rug duwen. Ik kroop verder, maar zag of hoorde niets. Draco was waarschijnlijk al veel verder, en Daan was achter mij. Ik begon wat sneller voort te kruipen. Ik vond het eng niets te zien of te horen. Net alsof je niet meer in deze wereld was, maar ergens anders. Ik voelde mijn ademhaling versnellen, en probeerde me ergens anders op te concentreren. Het was nu nog maar het begin van het zevende boek. Het was herfst, dus oktober of november. In Zweinstein zouden de Kragges nu ook docenten zijn. Sneep was schoolhoofd. Harry, Ron en Hermelien waren nu ergens in bossen aan het rond dolen. Misschien hadden we beter daar naar toe gegaan. We gingen nu recht in het hol van de leeuw. Een plotselinge windvlaag deed me stoppen met nadenken. Ik voelde de tunnel niet meer tegen me aanduwen, en als ik goed keek zag ik recht voor mij al een lichtstreepje. Ik kroop nog sneller voorruit. Nu kon ik al op mijn knieën voortkruipen. Uiteindelijk kon ik bijna helemaal rechtop staan en holde ik naar het einde van de tunnel. Draco stond aan het eind en keek naar de uitgang. Hij keek op toen ik opgelucht uit de tunnel sprong. "Ook blij dat je weer kan ademen?" Lachte Draco. Ik zag dat zijn kleren helemaal bestoft en vuil waren. Ik keek naar mezelf en zag dat ik er helemaal hetzelfde uitzag. "Daan is achter mij." Zei ik, een beetje nutteloos. Natuurlijk was Daan achter me, waar zou hij anders zijn? Na enkele minuten klom ook Daan met een opgelucht gezicht door het gat. "Nooit meer kruip ik in zo'n tunnel!" Zei hij. Ik lachte. "Ik vond er ook niets aan!" Draco liep naar de uitgang en keek tussen enkel wortels naar buiten. Het was ondertussen al helemaal donker geworden. Ik zag nog net een streepje maanlicht tussen de wolken doorkomen. "Gaan jullie mee?" Hij maakte aanstalten naar buiten te kruipen toen ik iets voelde. Daarnet was het nog goed warm geweest in de tunnel, maar nu had ik het echt koud. Ik zag mijn adem in wolkjes naar buiten komen, de wortels van de beukwilg zag ik verharden tot ijs. Met een schok besefte ik wie er daar verantwoordelijk voor was. Of beter gezegd: wat er verantwoordelijk voor was! "Wacht!" Riep ik naar Draco. Hij draaide zich om en keek ons met grote ogen aan. Hij had het ook gevoeld! _

"_Dementors?" Fluisterde Daan bibberend. Zijn adem verdampte met de lucht. We keken alle drie hoe het wegwaaide met de wind. "Wat gaan we doen?" Jammerde ik, lichtelijk in paniek. Ik wist dat Dementors alle geluk uit je wegzogen. Ik voelde ook alle hoop uit me wegvloeien. "Wat gaan we doen?" Herhaalde ik. Daan schudde zijn hoofd. "We kunnen niets meer doen! Het is te laat…" Hij zakte door zijn knieën en liet zich hijgend op de grond vallen. _

_Ik voelde een ijzeren angst opkomen. Gedachten flitsten door mijn hoofd. Wat als ik niet meer naar huis kon? Wat als Draco niet goed was, maar de hele tijd komedie speelde?_

_Ik keek paniekerig rond. Daan lag op de grond en verroerde zich niet meer. Draco stond verkrampt voor de uitgang en keek gepijnigd. Ik stond tegen de zijkant van de tunnel, en voelde mezelf naar beneden zakken. Nee! Ik moest sterk zijn. Ik moest aan iets gelukkigs denken, net zoals Draco en Daan moesten doen. "Denk … Denk aan iets gelukkigs!" Zei ik. Draco keek op. Zijn gezicht stond verkrampt van angst en pijn. Ik zag dat er tranen in zijn ogen glinsterden. "Denk aan iets gelukkigs!" Herhaalde ik, iets krachtiger nu. "Je weet de spreuk Draco! Denk aan iets gelukkigs!" Ik zag een beeld voor mijn ogen flitsen. Mijn ouders, zus en ik. Allemaal samen lachend aan zee. Het was onze vorige vakantie geweest. Ik voelde dat ik niet meer zo trilde en liet de muur langzaam los. Ik liep op Draco af. Hij hief zijn hoofd op en keek naar de uitgang. Ik ging naast hem staan en keek ook naar de buiten. Een schaduw verduisterde de tunnel. Ik hoorde een reutelend geluid, en voelde weer die ijzige angst op me afkomen. Ik kneep hard in mijn eigen arm en bleef steeds hetzelfde denken. Iets gelukkigs, iets gelukkigs. Naast mij hoorde ik Draco iets mompelen. Hij had zijn toverstok getrokken en keek met een vastberaden gezicht naar de dementor die op ons afzweefde. "Expecto Patronum!" Zei Draco. Er schoten vonkjes uit zijn toverstok, maar het was niet genoeg. De dementor bleef op ons afzweven. Ik deed langzaam eens stapje achteruit en zag dat Draco hetzelfde deed. Als we zo verder deden, liepen we naar onze eigen dood flitste het door mijn hoofd. Draco had zijn toverstok weer laten zakken. "Denk aan iets gelukkigs Draco!" Fluisterde ik. "Alsjeblieft?" Hij hoorde me en hief opnieuw zijn toverstok op. "Expecto Patronum!" Draco's stem klonk harder en zekerder. Er schoot een witte glans uit zijn toverstok en duwde de dementor weg. Het reutelende geluid van zijn adem verdween samen met de koude. Ik voelde alle kracht uit me wegvloeien toen ik besefte dat we weer veilig waren. Ik zakte door mijn benen en liet me vallen op de grond. Ik ademde diep in en uit en voelde dat de warmte me weer overspoelde. Ik opende mijn ogen en zag dat de takken van de beukwilg weer gewoon waren. Plots dacht ik aan Daan en krabbelde weer recht. Draco zat met gesloten ogen tegen de rand van de tunnel. "Draco, Daan? Alles goed met jullie?" Draco knikte met zijn hoofd maar zei niets. Ik rende op Daan af, die nog steeds roerloos op de grond lag. "Daan?" Ik schudde aan zijn schouders maar er gebeurde niets. "Draco…" _

_Hij stond recht en liep op ons af. "Is hij…" Hij sprak het woord niet uit, maar we wisten allebei wat hij bedoelde. "Ik weet het niet…" Ik luisterde en hoorde hem ademhalen. Nu ik beter keek zag ik zijn borst zachtjes bewegen. _

"_Het is oké, hij leeft nog!" Zei ik opgelucht. _

"_Er is niet ernstigs gebeurd! De dementor is niet in zijn buurt gekomen…" Zei Draco verward. _

"_Hij had geen hoop meer, hij voelde waarschijnlijk alle geluk uit hem wegvloeien. Dat is genoeg voor sommigen om door te slaan." Legde ik uit. "Nog even, en ik was ook uitgeschakeld." Zei ik bibberig. Draco knikte. "Ja, het heeft niet veel gescheeld of we waren er alle drie geweest."_

_Ik trok mijn trui uit en legde hem over Daan. "Ik denk dat we hem nu best warm houden! Hij wordt zo meteen wel weer wakker!" Zei ik tegen Draco. Hij knikte, ging weer zitten en leunde tegen de muur. "Laten we wachten tot hij wakker is, dan kan hij naar Zweinstein gaan." Zei hij. Ik keek twijfelend naar Daan. Hij zag erg bleek, en was nog altijd bewusteloos. "Misschien is het toch beter van niet! Hij zal nog erg zwak zijn!" _

_Draco keek me aan. "Je vindt dat ik moet gaan." Het was geen vraag maar een vaststelling. "Ja…" Zei ik twijfelend. Draco stond weer recht. "Ja, anders verliezen we teveel tijd! Je hebt gelijk! Ik probeer terug te zijn voor de zon opkomt!" Hij liep naar de uitgang. _

"_Draco?" _

_Hij draaide zich om en keek me vragend aan. "Ja?"_

"_Wees voorzichtig?" _

_Hij glimlachte en knikte. "Wees gerust, er overkomt me niets! Tot straks!" En hij klom door het gat naar buiten. _

_Ik zette me wat gemakkelijker naast Daan en sloeg mijn armen over mijn knieën. Draco zou wel snel terugkomen en dan konden we naar Zweinstein gaan. En dan zou ik wel een manier vinden om terug te keren naar huis! Ik geeuwde en legde mijn hoofd op mijn armen. En dan zou ik thuis zijn en iedereen terug zien. En niemand zou geloven waar ik was geweest, dus zou ik het best ook niet vertellen. Misschien dat ik mijn zus ervan vertelde. Ik lachte toen ik aan haar dacht. Het gemis was erger dan ooit, nu Daan bewusteloos was, en Draco weg. Doordat ik zo in gedachten verzonken was, hoorde ik het zachte getrippel van de pootjes, noch de glinsterende ogen die me vanuit de tunnel spiedend aankeken niet… _


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hoofdstuk 15 **_

_Ik schrok wakker en keek verward naar de duisternis om me heen. Een streepje maanlicht verlichte het midden van de tunnel. Ik keek naar links en zag Daan nog steeds in dezelfde houding liggen. Slaperig wreef ik in mijn ogen. Hoeveel tijd zou er nu al verstreken zijn sinds Draco was vertrokken? Ik stond recht en liep naar de uitgang van de tunnel. Alles was stil en donker buiten. Van hieruit zag ik enkel de takken van de beukwilg en wat gras met struiken. Ik draaide me om toen ik iets hoorde. Daan kreunde zachtjes en probeerde rechtop te gaan zitten. "Daan!" Riep ik opgelucht en blij uit. Ik rende naar hem toe en hielp hem rechtop zitten. "Laat me je helpen! Hoe gaat het met je?" _

_Daan knikte alleen zachtjes. "Wacht ik geef je iets te drinken, ik denk dat je dat wel nodig hebt." Ik pakte mijn rugzak en pakte daar een flesje water uit. "Hier, drink maar." Daan pakte het aan maar deed het dopje er niet af. "Draco?" Vroeg hij, nadat hij de tunnel had rondgekeken. "Die is nu naar Zweinstein. Je was bewusteloos, en we konden echt niet wachten. Hij is nu al een tijdje weg…" Daan knikte weer en dronk van het flesje. "Hij komt wel terug." Stelde hij mij gerust. Ik glimlachte. Dat Daan had gemerkt dat ik ongerust was! Hij was nog maar net wakker. "Gaat het weer?" Vroeg ik Daan. "Ja, alleen nog een beetje bibberig… Hoe is het jullie gelukt de dementor weg te jagen?" _

"_Het was op het nippertje. Uiteindelijk heeft Draco hem verjaagd. Maar het was moeilijk! Ik dacht even dat we er waren geweest." _

"_Sorry, ik heb jullie laten zitten." Verontschuldigde Daan zich ietwat beschaamd. _

"_Nee, Daan, dat hoef je niet te zeggen! Jij kan er toch niet aandoen dat je zo reageerde! Ik ben blij dat je weer beter bent!" Daan glimlachte zachtjes en ging weer liggen. "Ik voel me net alsof ik superhard heb gevochten ofzo. Geeft het als ik even ga slapen?" _

"_Nee, natuurlijk niet! Doe maar gerust!" Ik knikte hem toe en liep weer naar de uitgang. Waar bleef Draco toch? Hij was nu zeker al een paar uur weg. De maan was al langzaam aan het verbleken en de zon kwam bijna op. Ik ging op mijn knieën zitten en keek strak naar buiten. Het zou nu wel niet meer lang duren. _

_Ik moet weer in slaap gevallen zijn want toen ik wakker werd scheen de zon al door de wolken heen. Geschrokken sprong ik recht. Alles in de tunnel zag er anders uit bij klaarlichte dag. Je zag nog een stukje van de weg naar het Krijsende Kot. Ik keek naar buiten maar zag nog steeds geen beweging. Het had blijkbaar nog maar net geregend want de beukwilg druppelde zachtjes na. Ik keek naar Daan. Hij was wakker en zat aan de zijkant van de tunnel. "Goed dat je wakker bent! Ik heb je maar laten slapen." Zei hij. Hij zag er veel sterker en beter uit. "Je voelt je weer beter hé?" _

_Daan knikte. "Ja, dat slapen heeft me echt goed gedaan!" _

_Even was het stil. Ik keek zenuwachtig naar buiten en beet op mijn nagels. Het was geen goed teken dat Draco nog steeds niet was teruggekeerd. Dit verliep helemaal niet volgens het plan! Hij zou normaal terugkeren voor het licht werd! En nu was het zeker al acht uur in de morgen. Ik zuchtte diep en bleef naar buiten kijken. "Hij blijft lang weg." Zei Daan. Ik knikte ten antwoord. "Misschien is hij wel ergens tegenop gebotst! Of heeft hij andere leerlingen gezien…" Daan opperde nog een paar andere mogelijkheden maar ik luisterde niet meer. Dit hielp helemaal niet. Ik begreep dat Daan me wilde helpen, maar dit had toch het averechtse effect. Ik werd steeds zenuwachtiger en bleef naar buiten kijken, in de hoop Draco te zien. Ik probeerde niet te denken aan wat er allemaal kon gebeurd zijn en liep naar mijn rugzak. Ik pakte het pakje koekjes, dat nu al een paar dagen oud was, en pakte er de laatste uit. Ik gaf er een aan Daan en ging naast hem zitten. "Als hij vanavond nog niet terug is, gaan we achter hem aan!" Zei ik resoluut. Daan keek me verrast aan en zag toen dat ik het meende. Hij haalde zijn schouders op en knikte. "Goed, wat jij wilt! Maar ik denk niet dat we dat zullen moeten doen. Wedden dat hij binnen een paar minuten hier voor ons staat met één of andere uitleg waarom hij zo laat is? _

"_Hmm…" Antwoordde ik stilletjes. Ik hoopte echt dat dit het geval zou zijn! Ik wilde eigenlijk nu al achter hem aan gaan. De onwetendheid knaagde aan me. Ik wilde weten als er iets gebeurd was of niet. Misschien zat Draco vast in het kasteel, of was hij gezien door één van de Kragges! Of waren er leerlingen die hem iets hadden aangedaan… Ik schudde mijn hoofd in de hoop die gedachten los te kunnen laten maar het hielp niet. Ik knabbelde mijn koekje op en liep weer naar de uitgang. Na een tijdje werd ik het beu steeds naar hetzelfde te moeten kijken en begon ik rondjes te lopen in de tunnel. Ik zag Daan kijken maar hij zei gelukkig niets. Hij rommelde in zijn rugzak en pakte er een boek uit. Hij ging een boek zitten lezen? Terwijl Draco spoorloos was verdwenen? Oké, nu overdreef ik wel een beetje. Maar toch! Hoe kon hij daar zo rustig op zijn gemakje een boek lezen?Ik wilde er iets over zeggen maar hield me in. Ik moest nu geen ruzie zoeken! Ik bleef rondjes lopen en werd uiteindelijk duizelig van de vele bochten. Ik bleef voor Daan staan. " Wat lees je daar?" Vroeg ik nogal bot. Hij keek op en toonde me de kaft. "Ik lees een boek over Zweinstein. Ik hoopte daar iets te vinden over een paar ingangen of zo." _

"_Achzo! Leuk, maar waarom hebben we dat nodig? Draco komt toch terug zei je?" Ik weet dat ik onvriendelijk klonk, maar ik kon er niets aandoen! Daan keek me wat beledigd aan toen hij antwoordde. "Ja, maar je moet met alles rekening houden! Wind je niet zo op en ga zitten!" Ik maakte een boos, grommend, geluid en begon weer rondjes te lopen. Ik zag Daan verschillende keren geïrriteerd naar me kijken. Na nog een rondje of vijftig zuchtte hij luid. "Stop daar eens mee en wordt rustig! Je maakt me ook zenuwachtig met dat rondjes lopen!" _

_Ik keek hem boos aan. "Ja, sorry hoor! Ik kan nu echt niet stilzitten zoals jij!" Daan gaf het op en keek weer in zijn boek. Ik begon opnieuw rond te lopen. Toen de zon hoog aan de hemel stond ging ik weer zitten. Daan had zijn hele boek doorbladert en werd nu ook een beetje rusteloos. Misschien besefte hij nu ook wat er gebeurd kon zijn. Mijn maag gromde, maar ik probeerde het te negeren. We hadden geen eten meer, dus het zou wel nog een tijdje duren voor we konden eten. "Misschien moeten we nu al achter hem aangaan?" Opperde Daan. "Er moet iets gebeurd zijn! Draco zou ons nooit zo lang laten wachten." Ik sprong op en greep mijn rugzak. "Eindelijk! Ik dacht dat je het nooit ging voorstellen!" Ik voelde me in één klap weer veel beter nu ik wist dat we iets gingen doen. Ik kroop de tunnel uit en knipperde tegen het felle zonlicht die op me afkwam. Nu ik hier stond had ik het volle uitzicht op Zweinstein. Ik bleef met open mond staan. Daan kwam naast me staan en grinnikte om mijn gezicht. "Kom, we moeten gaan Emma!" _

_Hij liep de heuvel af op weg naar het kasteel. Ik liep vlug achter hem aan en hoopte dat Draco veilig was… _


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hoofdstuk 16 **_

_Ik bleef naast Daan staan. Samen keken we naar het kasteel in de verte. Hoe zouden we daar in godsnaam binnen geraken? _

"_Ze zien ons zo aankomen." Zuchtte Daan. Ik keek rond. Het was waar, we stonden in de vlakke zon, recht op de heuvel, een tiental meters van Zweinstein. Een leerling zou ons zo kunnen zien door een van die ramen , de Kragges verwittigen en…_

_Daan onderbrak mijn gedachten. "Ik heb een idee! Ik ga alleen naar binnen en zoek een paar gewaden uit. daarna kom ik terug en zal je straks niet zoveel opvallen!" _

"_Maar…" Protesteerde ik. Moest ik hier alleen achterblijven? _

_Daan schudde resoluut zijn hoofd. "Nee, ik ga alleen. Het was echt geen goed idee van Draco daar naartoe te gaan. Hij is een van de vele vijanden en handlangers van Jeweetwel!" _

"_Hij is niet…" Begon ik verdedigend. _

"_Ja, ik weet hoe jij over hem denkt!" Daan keek boos de andere kant uit. Ik begreep hem wel een beetje. Draco was zes lange jaren een echte pestkop geweest. Hij was altijd een openlijke vijand geweest van Harry. En Daan was een goede vriend van hem. Draco had ook Perkamentus proberen vermoorden. Maar dat wist Daan niet, bedacht ik plots. Daan was eigenlijk best vriendelijk geweest tegen Draco, sinds hij hem geloofde. Hij noemde hem zelfs niet eens meer Malfidus! _

_Daan zuchtte. "Ik geloof Draco ook wel. Maar… het is moeilijk. Zijn vader is een dooddoener, dat is algemeen bekend op school. Het is gewoon zo… onwerkelijk, snap je?" _

_Ik knikte. "Ja, ik begrijp je echt wel! Het is goed, ga maar alleen. Ik ga terug naar de tunnel en zal daar wachten. Beloof je dat je snel terugkomt?" _

_Daan glimlachte opgelucht. "Ja, natuurlijk kom ik snel terug! Ik ga vlug naar de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor en haast me dan zo snel mogelijk terug naar de tunnel!" _

"_Goed, tot straks dan." Ik draaide me om en liep snel de heuvel weer af. Toen ik omkeek zag ik nog net Daan in de richting lopen van Zweinstein. Alsjeblieft! Laat er ook niets met hem gebeuren! smeekte ik in stilte. Ik liep naar de beukwilg en kroop door het gat in de tunnel. Plots vroeg ik me af waarom de beukwilg niet bewoog? Ik haalde mijn schouders op. Ik had al teveel om me druk over te maken. Ik legde mijn rugzak op de grond en ging er zuchtend naast zitten. En nu moest ik wachten. Hoeveel keer had ik al niet moeten wachten deze paar dagen? Ik sloot mijn ogen en schudde vermoeid mijn hoofd. Ik hoopte echt dat er niets zou gebeuren met Daan. En wat was er misgelopen met Draco? Was hij gevangengenomen? _

"_Hallo." Mijn ogen sprongen verbaasd open toen ik de onbekende stem hoorde. Vlak bij het begin van de tunnel, die leidde naar het krijsende kot, stond een man. Hij was klein, dik en had gescheurde, vuile kleren aan. Iets zei me dat deze man niets goed in de zin had en ik ging voorzichtig recht staan. Ik keek naar de uitgang en toen weer naar de man, die met kleine stapjes dichterbij kwam. Mijn blik flitste naar de toverstaf in zijn hand. Ik hapte verschrikt naar adem. Zijn hand blok in het weinige zonlicht die de tunnel binnendrong. Het was van zilver, dat kon dus maar één ding betekenen. De man die nu op me toekwam en van plan was mij te vermoorden was Peter Pippeling! Hoe kwam die hier plots? Ik schuifelde bang naar de uitgang. _

"_Je kan niet ontsnappen!" Zei hij lispelend. Ik luisterde niet maar viel op mijn knieën en begon door de uitgang te kruipen. Ik voelde mijn hart kloppen in mijn keel. Ik stond nog maar enkele seconden buiten toen de beukwilg begon te trillen en draaien. Ik keek verschrikt om en zag Pippeling duister lachen door het gat. Hij maakte ook aanstalten om uit de tunnel te kruipen en ik wachtte niet langer af. Ik begon te rennen maar werd al snel door iets naar voren gesmeten. Ik voelde de pijn in mijn schouder maar negeerde het en kroop weer recht. Een tweede tak knalde tegen mijn voorhoofd. Ik schreeuwde van de pijn maar stopte niet met lopen. Ook al zag ik niets meer voor of naast me. Takken zwiepten rakelings voor mijn ogen en ik had geen andere keuze dan met gesloten ogen weg te lopen, in de hoop dat ik van de boom af zou geraken. Maar dat gebeurde niet. Er bleven taken op me afstormen, als boze, levensloze dooddoeners. Ik waagde het even mijn ogen te openen en keek achter mij. Pippeling werd ook geteisterd door de takken. Ik snapte er niets meer van. Als Pippeling de beukwilg niet had laten bewegen, wie dan wel? Eén van de takken greep mijn enkel beet en ik werd naar boven gezwierd. Ik gilde minstens even luid als Emma Watson in de derde film dacht ik even grinnikend. Ik snapte niet waarom ik plots moest lachen en hield er vlug mee op. Was ik gek aan het worden of zo? Ik werd achtervolgd door één van Voldemorts loyale dooddoeners. Hij was van plan mij te vermoorden, ik werd rondgezwierd alsof ik een tennisbal was en ik lachte? Er was echt wel iets mis met mij. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en keek naar beneden. Niet dat ik veel kon zien want ik werd steeds maar weer omhoog en omlaag geslingerd. Ik greep de tak goed vast en keek naar beneden. Ik hing aan één van de verste takken van de beukwilg, dus als ik me goed zou afzetten wanneer de tak mij omhoog zou zwieren kon ik met een klein kansje buiten bereik van de beukwilg landen en weglopen van Pippeling. Waar was hij nu eigenlijk? Door al die kluwen van takken kon ik niets meer zien van wat er recht onder mij gebeurde. Het kon goed zijn dat Pippeling dichter bij me was dan ik dacht! Nerveus keek ik de takken rond maar zag niets. Nog steeds werd ik rondgezwierd, en nu begonnen er andere takken zich ook al te bemoeien met hun last. Ik dus. Het was nu of nooit bedacht ik toen een andere tak me om mijn linkerenkel krulde. Straks zou ik helemaal verpletterd worden en kon ik niet meer wegspringen. Toen de tak op zijn hoogste punt was, liet ik me zover mogelijk vallen naar beneden. Ik landde met een smak op het gras neer, net ver genoeg van de graaiende takken die achter me aankwamen. Ik krabbelde recht en liep zo snel ik kon weg van de beukwilg. Ik keek niet eens waar Pippeling was. ik bleef gewoon rechtdoor lopen, door struiken en tussen bomen door, in de richting van het kasteel. Ik moest hier weg en snel! Hopelijk zou ik Daan tegenkomen voor hij naar de beukwilg kwam. Hij zou zo in de armen van Pippeling kunnen lopen. Na een tijdje bleef ik hijgend staan en draaide me toch om. De beukwilg bleef maar ronddraaien als een wilde gek. Ik zag de taken zwieren maar nergens vond ik een teken van Pippeling. Plots bedacht ik iets. Pippeling was een faunaat! Natuurlijk, hij moet zich hebben verandert als rat toen de beukwilg zo begon te flippen! Daarom had ik hem ook niet meer gezien. Ik keek nerveus naar beneden op de grond, op zoek naar sporen van een negentenige rat. Verdorie, waarom had ik hier niet eerder aan gedacht? Straks volgde hij me al de hele tijd! Ik liep weer verder en vertraagde mijn pas toen Zweinstein volledig in zicht was. Zou ik hier op Daan wachten? Was dat wel veilig genoeg? Twijfelend keek ik achter me. Ik zag nog altijd geen enkel spoor van Pippeling, zowel als mens of rat. Misschien was hij weggelopen om alles aan zijn Meester te vertellen. Dat kon ook natuurlijk. Ik wist niet als dat nu positiever was of niet. Net toen ik enkele aarzelende passen naar het kasteel toe deed, zwaaiden de deuren open, en ik herkende Daan. Hij liep het grasplein op en liep mijn richting uit. Ik zwaaide en zag dat Daan geschrokken bleef staan. Hij bleef met open mond naar me staren en stak een hand uit. Was hij nu zo verbaasd mij hier te zien? Ik zwaaide opnieuw en liep op hem toe. "Wat is er?" Riep ik lachend naar hem. "Je kijkt alsof je net een spook hebt gezien." Maar Daan lachte niet en bleef als versteend naar mij staan kijken. Wacht eens even, hij deed niet alsof, maar stond echt versteend! Hij verroerde geen vin en ik zag dat alleen zijn ogen bewogen. Ik draaide me vliegensvlug om en gilde. Achter mij stond Pippeling, met een gemene grijns op zijn gezicht. Hij stond nog geen meter van mij vandaan en ik struikelde naar achter. Had hij de hele tijd al achter mij gestaan? Hij had opnieuw zijn toverstok naar me uitgestoken._

_Wat moest ik nu doen? Help! Dacht ik in stilte. Oh, alsjeblieft, laat er iemand me helpen! _

" _Als je doet wat ik zeg, laat ik dat vriendje van je gaan!" Zei Pippeling. "Doe je dat niet…" Hij keek me dreigend aan en wees nu met zijn toverstok naar Daan. Hij stond daar in het midden van de heuvel, in het zicht van iedereen die naar buiten keek. Dit was niet goed! Als Pippeling hem niet zou vermoorden, dan zou het de Kragges wel zijn! Hij was voor hen gevlucht! Ik keek Pippeling weer aan en zuchtte diep. _

"_Goed, ik zal doen wat je vraagt. Maar laat hem eerst gaan!" Zei ik toen hij me wilde meetrekken. _

"_Dacht je nu echt dat ik hem zou vrijlaten?" _

_En zonder enige waarschuwing richtte hij zijn toverstok op Daan. Het ging allemaal veel te vlug, en ik kon niets anders doen dan toekijken. Een rode straal schoot op de versteende, hulpeloze Daan af. Zijn ogen werden groot toen de straal hem raakte, ze draaiden langzaam weg in zijn kassen en hij plofte levenloos neer op de grond. _

"_Nee, Daan!" Riep ik verschrikt uit. Ik wist dat Daan alleen verlamd was, maar nu zouden ze hem zeker vinden. Hij kon zich niet meer verbergen! Pippeling nam mijn arm en trok me mee, in de richting van het bos. Ik probeerde me los te trekken, maar de ijzeren hand van Pippeling was veel te sterk. ".Los." Siste ik woedend. _

_Ik schopte tegen zijn schenen maar het hielp niets. Hij kneep me alleen harder in mijn arm. Ik besloot het over een andere boeg te gooien. "Weet je, Pippeling, dat als Daan wakker wordt, hij alles kan vertellen aan Anderling?" Hij draaide zich om en keek me verward aan. Gelukt, hij was afgeleidt! De druk op mijn arm werd minder en ik trok me voorzichtig los toen ik verder praatte. "Daan kan het ook tegen Sneep vertellen! Wat zal die boos zijn wanneer hij merkt dat je uit je schuilplaats bent weggeslopen!" Ik schudde quasi meelevend mijn hoofd. "Ojee, misschien had je Daan beter toch niet laten liggen, hé?" Pippeling had niet eens door dat ik me had losgetrokken en had al een paar passen achteruit gezet. "Tja, het ergste dat er kan gebeuren is dat Sneep Voldemort waarschuwt." Toen ik 'voldemort" zei, kromp hij onwillekeurig ineen. "Dan wordt je wellicht vermoordt, maar niet getreurd, het was voor het goede doel, niet waar?" Ik lachte stiekem toen Pippeling nu helemaal bang leek te worden en me bang aankeek, alsof ik Voldemort in eigen persoon was. "Weet je wat?" Zei ik bijna fluisterend. "Als je me nu laat gaan, vertel ik niets door." Pippeling kon niet eens meer helder denken en knikte verwoed. "G-goed." Stotterde hij bijna hysterisch. Alleen de gedachte aan zijn Meesters woede maakte hem gek van angst. Hij rende zo snel mogelijk weg tussen de bomen door, en al snel was hij verdwenen. Gelukkig dat Pippeling niet één van de snuggerste was dacht ik blij toen ik in de richting van Daan terugliep. Mijn lach versteende op mijn lippen toen ik hem daar in de verte roerloos zag liggen. Hopelijk was ik nog niet te laat… _


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hoofdstuk 17 **_

"_Daan?"Ik knielde bang naast hem neer. Zijn gezicht was lijkbleek en hij gaf geen enkel teken van leven. Verdorie, wat moest ik nu doen? Daan was verlamd en Draco van de aardbol verdwenen. Misschien had Daan wel geweten waar Draco was! Mijn oog viel op de gewaden die slordig naast Daan op de grond lagen. Ik nam ze op en trok vlug de zwarte mantel aan. Op de borst stond het teken van Zweinstein geborduurd, en ik zag dat hij ook een sjaal van Griffoendor mee had. Hij was dus toch tot de leerlingenkamer kunnen doordringen! Ik propte de sjaal en de rest van de gewaden in mijn, bijna overvolle, rugzak. Toen nam ik Daan aan zijn schouders vast en begon hem de heuvel af te sleuren, in de richting van het bos. Hij was zwaarder dan ik dacht. Na maar enkele meters bleef ik hijgend en puffend staan. Dit zou niet lukken, toch niet alleen. En wat moest ik doen als Daan bewusteloos bleef? Was er maar iemand in de buurt die me kon helpen! Ik pakte de gestolen toverstok uit mijn broekzak en draaide hem rond in mijn hand. Zou ik eens proberen? Het zou wel geen kwaad kunnen zeker? Ik was toch geen heks, dus elke spreuk die ik zou uitproberen zou niet toen ik de toverstok op Daan richtte hoorde ik stemmen. Ik keek op en zag in de verte leerlingen rondlopen. Ze liepen in de richting van het meer en hadden ons gelukkig niet gezien. Ik keek het terrein rond en zag plots meer en meer leerlingen rondlopen. Was het misschien pauze of zo? Of misschien was het wel een zaterdag of zondag. Ik wist niet meer hoeveel dagen ik hier nu al was. Drie, vier? Als dat klopte was het nu dinsdag of woensdag. Ofwel was dat ook anders zoals het seizoen. Thuis was de zomer net begonnen, en hier was het al herfst. De meeste leerlingen hadden sjaals en handschoenen aan. Ik keek zenuwachtig naar Daan. Hij mocht hier niet zijn! Hij werd waarschijnlijk door alle dooddoeners in het land gezocht. Misschien moest ik toch een spreuk uitproberen? Ik richtte opnieuw mijn toverstok op Daan. Mijn hand bibberde en ik zuchtte. Nee, ik durfde dit niet! Misschien zou ik het erger maken. En wat was de spreuk alweer om iemand wakker te maken? Ja, als ik dat niet wist was dit volslagen nutteloos. Er viel plots een schaduw over me heen en ik sprong geschrokken op, de toverstok verdedigend uitgestoken. Er stond een meisje voor mij. Ze was redelijk klein, had lang blond haar dat slordig in een paardenstaart was gestoken. Haar grote blauwe ogen keken me verbaasd aan. Ze keek van mij naar Daan en ik zag dat ze schrok. "Wie ben jij? En wat doe jij hier met Daan?" Vroeg ze dromerig. _

_Was dit Luna? Ze zag er wel uit zoals de beschrijving van Rowling. Ik zette geschrokken een stapje achteruit. Wat moest ik nu zeggen? Ik ben Emma, een dreuzel maar kan wel Zweinstein zien. En ochja, ik ben samen op de vlucht met Draco Malfidus. Nee, geen goed idee. Ik kuchte en liet eindelijk mijn arm zakken. Het meisje keek me nu wat beter aan. Haar blik viel op mijn jeans die vanonder mijn geleende mantel uitstak, maar ze zei niets. _

"_Ik.. Ik ben Emma." Stotterde ik. "Daan is verlamd door…" Ik stopte met praten. Ik kon toch niet zeggen dat Pippeling hem had verlamd? Niemand anders dan Harry, Ron en Hermelien wisten dat Sirius onschuldig was en dat Pippeling helemaal niet opgeblazen was._

"_Door iemand." Zei ik haastig. Door iemand, wat een slimme opmerking! Nu ging ze zeker denken dat ik gek was! Luna, ik ging er toch vanuit dat zij het was, keek naar Daan en richtte haar toverstok op zijn borst. "Finito" Zei ze. Toen keek ze om, in de richting van de bomen achter mij. "Ginny? Kom maar!" Ik draaide me verbaast om. Een roodharig meisje met bruine ogen kwam aangelopen. Ze keek me boos aan toen ze me voorbijliep en naast Luna ging staan. "Hoe gaat het met hem?" Vroeg ze bezorgd. "Goed denk ik… Dit is Emma." Zei Luna plots. Ik stak zwakjes mijn hand op en glimlachte. Ginny beantwoorde mijn groet met een koel knikje. Natuurlijk was ze boos op mij. Ze dacht zeker dat ik hier achter zat! _

"_We moeten erachter komen wat er gebeurd is!" Zei Ginny tegen Luna. "Ik vertrouw haar voor geen cent!" _

_Ze keken me allebei niet aan. Ik voelde dat ik boos werd maar hield me in. Het was niet meer dan natuurlijk dat ze mij verdacht vonden. Ik keek naar de toverstok in mijn hand en stak hem vlug in mijn broekzak. Ik zag dat Ginny's bruine ogen alles volgen wat ik deed. Daan kreunde zachtjes en ging langzaam rechtop zitten. _

"_Emma… Wat is er gebeurd? Wie was die man?" _

_Ik haalde mijn schouders op en keek aarzelend naar Ginny en Luna, die alles van op een afstandje volgden. Daan volgde mijn blik. "Ginny!Luna!" Hij probeerde recht te staan maar wankelde. Ik stak een arm naar hem uit maar Ginny was me voor. Ze greep hem bij zijn schouders en keek hem bezorgd aan. "Doe best rustig aan! Kun je vertellen wat er gebeurd is?" _

_Ik zuchtte inwendig. Aan mij moesten ze het niet vragen hoor! Het was net alsof ik lucht was. Ginny ging naast Daan zitten en ook Luna kwam dichterbij. Daan keek van mij naar Ginny en weer terug. "Heeft Emma het nog niet uitgelegd?" Hij keek ons niet begrijpend aan. Er ontsnapte een ironisch lachje van mijn lippen en ik keek boos naar Ginny. Ze keek me verbaasd aan. "Ken je Emma dan?" _

"_Ja… we reizen al een paar dagen samen." Antwoordde hij vlug. _

"_Je was zo plots weg! Wat is er allemaal gebeurd? En hoe ken je Emma?"Ginny keek verward. _

"_Wie heeft je verlamd, als het Emma niet was?" Vroeg Luna. _

_Daan schudde vermoeid zijn hoofd. "Wacht, ik zal jullie alles vertellen. Luna, het is beter dat je ook gaat zitten, het is een lang verhaal!" _

_Luna maakte aanstalten te gaan zitten maar ik hield haar tegen. "Wacht! Ik denk dat we beter naar binnen gaan. Het is niet de bedoeling dat iedereen weet wat er gebeurd is." _

_Daan keek me nadenkend aan. "Je bedoelt dat die man…"_

"_Hier nog kan rondlopen, inderdaad." Vulde ik zijn gedachten aan. Ginny en Luna keken naar Daan en weer naar mij. _

"_Je zal opvallen, Emma! Het is duidelijk dat je niet van Zweinstein komt. Je hebt gewone dreuzelkleren aan." Zei Luna. Ik keek naar mijn jeans en trui die duidelijk te zien waren. "Ik…Ja, dat is waar." _

"_Maar ze heeft een mantel aan! Knoop die dicht, en je ziet alleen je jeans wat uitsteken." Zei Daan vlug tegen mij. "Heb je de andere gewaden ook gevonden?" _

_Ik knikte. "Ja, ze zitten in mijn rugzak." _

"_Ook al iets dat gaat opvallen." Mompelde Ginny. Ze stond recht en stak haar hand uit. "Mag ik je rugzak even? Misschien kan ik hem transfiguren in een boek of zo." _

_Ik deed hem aarzelend af. Hier zaten wel al mijn bezittingen in… "Je krijgt hem echt terug hoor." Ze lachte zelfs even vriendelijk naar me. Ik gaf haar de rugzak en ze zwaaide met haar toverstok. Plots hing er geen rugzak meer aan haar arm, maar had ze een dik, oud boek in haar hand. "Hier." Ze gaf hem terug aan mij. _

_Daan stond nu ook recht. "We gaan best nu naar binnen, anders valt het op als we later komen." Ik keek om me heen en zag dat er veel leerlingen in de richting van het kasteel liepen. Ik liep samen met Daan voorop. Ginny en Luna volgden ietsje achter ons en ik hoorde ze zachtjes fluisteren. Ze vertrouwden me niet, zoveel was duidelijk! _

"_Heb je Draco gezien?" Vroeg ik aan Daan. Ik wilde hem het al veel langer vragen maar had het niet gedurfd met Ginny of Luna binnen gehoorafstand. Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, ik heb niemand gezien." Ik knikte. Waar zou hij toch zijn? _

"_Weet je…" Daan aarzelde en ik keek hem vragend aan. Wat wilde hij zeggen? "Ik bedacht… Kan Draco niet ook gewoon weggelopen zijn? Dat zou toch kunnen…?" Hij sloeg vlug zijn ogen neer toen hij mijn woedende blik zag. "Nee! Natuurlijk niet!" Zei ik luider dan mijn bedoeling was. "Hij zou nooit weglopen. Misschien de oude Draco, ja. Maar hij is echt verandert! Hij-" _

"_Ja, goed, ik begrijp het!" Zei Daan vlug. "Het was maar een idee…" _

"_Een heel dom idee dan wel!" Siste ik, nog steeds een beetje boos. _

_We kwamen aan bij de poort en ik haalde diep adem. Als ik deze voorbij was zou ik in het kasteel zijn. Daan leek mijn stemming niet aan te voelen en liep het kasteel, schijnbaar zorgeloos, binnen. Ik wist dat hij zich niet zo voelde want hij werd gezocht. Ik volgde hem op de voet de brede gang in en durfde niet om me heen te kijken. Mensen liepen ons voorbij, lachend en pratend. Niemand leek ons op te merken. De meesten liepen in de richting van een deur aan de rechterkant. Toen we er voorbij liepen hoorde ik het geroezemoes luider worden. Dit moest de grote zaal zijn. Ik durfde niet op of om te kijken en drukte mijn boek tegen me aan. We gingen de brede trappen op en liepen enkele gangen door. "Waar gaan we naartoe?" Fluisterde ik tegen Daan. _

"_Naar de Kamer Van Hoge Nood." Het was Ginny die antwoord gaf. Ik keek om en zag dat zij en Luna nog steeds achter ons aanliepen. We stopten bij een hoge, stenen muur. Daan begon heen en weer te lopen voorbij de muur en na drie keer zag ik een deur verschijnen. Het verbaasde me helemaal niet meer dat ik al deze magische dingen kon zien. Daan duwde de klink naar beneden en ik volgde hem nieuwsgierig de Kamer binnen. Het was niet zo groot, maar wel licht. Er stonden enkele tafeltjes en stoelen. In het midden knapperde er een haardvuur. _

_Luna sloot de deur achter zich en keek ook om zich heen. Daan ging, licht kreunend, zitten in één van de zetels bij het haardvuur. We volgden allemaal zijn voorbeeld. Ginny keek me onderzoekend aan. "Kom nu maar op met je verhaal, Emma!" _


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hoofdstuk 18 **_

_Ik keek naar mijn drie metgezellen. Wel, Daan was in ieder geval een vriend van mij. Van Loena en Ginny was ik nog helemaal niet zeker. Ginny keek me met toegeknepen ogen aan. Ik zag aan haar gezicht dat ze me verdacht vond. Loena 's gezicht was veel moeilijker te lezen. Ze keek totaal niet vijandig of vragend. Het bleef even stil na Ginny's vraag. Ik kuchte en keek hen zenuwachtig aan. Hoe moest ik aan mijn verhaal beginnen? Zouden ze ook boos en ongelovig reageren, zoals Draco? Waar was hij eigenlijk? Ik wilde niets liever dan in het Kasteel op zoek gaan naar hem. _

"_Ja,Emma. Ik wil het hele verhaal ook wel eens horen!" Deed Daan een duit in het zakje. _

"_Goed, maar het is wel een beetje…ongeloofwaardig. Jullie zullen me niet geloven denk ik!" _

_Ginny ging verzitten en ook Loena keek me nu geïnteresseerd aan. _

_Ik zuchtte en keek hen elk om beurt aan. "Goed, het begon enkele dagen geleden. Ik … Jullie hadden waarschijnlijk al geraden dat ik niet van hier ben." Ik glimlachte naar Loena. "Zoals je gezien hebt, ik heb dreuzelkleren aan. En dat komt omdat ik een dreuzel ben." Daan keek me met open mond aan. Ginny schudde verbaast haar hoofd, maar het was Loena die zei wat we allemaal dachten. "Dat kan niet! Alleen heksen en tovenaars kunnen Zweinstein zien!"_

"_Ja, dat is waar!" Zei Ginny nu ook. "Hermelien vertelde me eens dat Dreuzels een vervallen Kasteel zien wanneer ze Zweinstein tegenkomen…" _

"_Ja, dat begrijp ik ook niet!" Zei ik haastig. "En ik kon Zweinsveld ook zien…" _

"_Dan is er maar één antwoord, Emma." Zei Daan. "Je bent geen Dreuzel maar een heks!" _

_Ik grinnikte. "Dat kan niet! Ik kom niet van jullie wereld." _

"_Ja, dat heb je al gezegd. Je komt van de Dreuzelwereld." Zei Ginny ietwat ongeduldig._

"_Nee, nee! Dat bedoelde ik niet!" Ik dacht na om dit gepaster mee te delen maar vond geen andere uitweg. "Goed, nu komt het meest ongeloofwaardige deel van mijn verhaal." Ik sloot mijn ogen en zuchtte nogmaals. "Ik was thuis een boek aan het lezen toen het gebeurde. Een boek over Harry Potter." Ik opende mijn ogen en keek hen alle drie aan. Ze keken me afwachtend aan. Ik zag verwarring in Daan's ogen. "Ja… er zijn veel boeken verschenen over Harry." Knikte hij. _

_Verdorie, ze dachten net als Draco dat ik het over een informatief boek had! Ik schudde vlug mijn hoofd. "Nee, een boek over het leven van Harry Potter. Het is geschreven door J.K. Rowling. Het gaat over Harry die naar Zweinstein gaat en daar zijn vrienden ontmoet. Hermelien Griffel en Ron Wemel…" _

"_Hé, wacht eens even…" Onderbrak Ginny luid. "Je bedoelt dat er een verhaal bestaat over Harry's avonturen?" _

_Ik knikte. "Maar niet alleen over Harry, jullie komen er ook in voor! Het is een zevendelige serie." _

_Ik zweeg en wist niet meer hoe ik verder moest vertellen. Ik zag het begrip oplichten in Daan's ogen. "Wat je eigenlijk wilt zeggen is dat wij…" Hij wees naar zichzelf, Loena en Ginny "Dat wij… niet echt bestaan? Dat wij personages zijn uit een boek, geschreven door ene Rowling!" Daan begon steeds luider te praten. Ginny schudde opnieuw haar hoofd en keek me ongelovig aan. _

"_Je weet dus onze toekomst." Zei Loena plots. _

_Ik knikte onwillig. "Ik…Ja.." Ik keek hen opgelaten aan. _

"_Dus volgens jou zit jij nu vast in een … boek?" Vatte Ginny het probleem ongelovig samen. _

_Goh, wat klonk dat raar wanneer iemand dat luidop zei. "Ja, ik denk het toch…" _

"_Dus wij zijn niet echt? Alles wat we doen is geregeld door één of andere…" Daan gooide boos zijn arm omhoog en kromp toen weer ineen van de pijn. Ik keek hen met grote ogen aan. _

"_Sorry." Mompelde ik stilletjes. Ik begreep het wel dat ze boos waren. Hoe zou ik reageren wanneer iemand me vertelde dat ik eigenlijk een personage uit een boek was en dus niet echt bestond? _

"_Weet Draco dit allemaal?" Vroeg Daan plots. Ginny en Loena keken me aan. _

"_Draco Malfidus?" Vroeg Loena verbaast. _

"_Ja, hij weet ervan." Antwoordde ik. _

"_Wat heeft hij er nu mee te maken?" Vroeg Ginny boos. "Je verhaal wordt alsmaar ongeloofwaardiger!" _

"_Dat had ik toch gezegd? Ik wist dat jullie me niet zouden geloven!" _

"_Vertel nu maar wat Draco hier mee te maken heeft!" Zei Daan. "Jullie leken wel goede vrienden…" _

"_Ik ken hem paar een paar dagen langer dan ik jou ken. Voldemort en Malfidus, ik bedoel Lucius Malfidus, waren plots in mijn huis. Malfidus bracht me naar zijn Villa en sloot me op in de kelder." Ginny, Daan en Loena krompen ineen toen ik 'Voldemort' zei, maar ze onderbraken me gelukkig niet. "Draco heeft me gered en is met me mee gevlucht. Ze wilden mij waarschijnlijk vermoorden." _

"_Malfidus heeft je leven gered?" Riep Ginny uit. "Nu begrijp ik er niets meer van!" _

"_Daarom dat je altijd zijn partij kiest!" Zei Daan. _

"_Draco en ik waren samen op de vlucht toen we Daan tegenkwamen. Hij was gevangen door een groep Bloedhonden. We hebben hem gered en zijn toen samen hiernaartoe gereisd." _

_Daan knikte. "Ja, en toen ging Draco gewaden halen voor Emma. Maar hij kwam niet terug, dus ging ik erom." _

"_En toen werd je verlamd…" Zei Ginny. _

_Daan knikte. "Door een of ander raar mannetje."_

"_Weet jij wie hij was?" Vroeg Loena nieuwsgierig aan me. _

_Ik schudde vlug mijn hoofd. het was beter deze informatie voor mij te houden. Ze hadden al genoeg om over na te denken. _

_Het bleven een lange tijd stil. Zouden ze mij geloven of niet? Het viel me op dat niemand zich zorgen maakte om Draco. Wat te begrijpen was want hij was één van hun grootste vijand. Na een tijdje stond Ginny recht. _

"_Ik denk dat ik je wel geloof, Emma." Zei ze tot mijn grote opluchting. "Maar over Draco heb ik toch zo mijn twijfels…" _

"_Maar hij is echt goed!" Zei ik vlug. Ik zag Daan geïrriteerd naar me kijken. Hij was het waarschijnlijk beu altijd zo goed te horen over Draco. _

"_Er is iets wat ik niet begrijp." Zei Loena. "Waarom ben je hier? Ik bedoel in ons verhaal." _

"_Ik denk… Ik weet het niet zeker… maar doordat ik hier ben verander ik dingen in het verhaal. Draco is goed, en Daan keert terug naar Zweinstein. Wat hij normaal niet doet." _

"_Je verandert dus onze toekomst." Zei Ginny. Ze ging weer zitten._

"_Wel…Ja, zo zou je het kunnen noemen." Beaamde ik. "Draco is goed nu! Hij heeft altijd al geweten aan welke kant hij stond, hij had alleen een duwtje in de rug nodig." Ik keek hen zo overtuigend mogelijk aan toen ik Draco's eigen woorden herhaalde. _

"_Ik weet niet of dat nu zo positief is." Snoof Ginny. _

_Ik opende mijn mond op te protesteren maar Daan keek me waarschuwend aan. "Het klinkt onlogisch Ginny, dat weet ik. Maar volgens mij is Draco nu aan onze kant." Ik keek hem verbaast aan. Had Daan het nu eindelijk begrepen? "Hij heeft mijn leven gered, dat doe je niet als je aan Jeweetwels zijde vecht!" _

_Loena knikte instemmend. "Ja, daar heb je groot gelijk in!" _

_Ginny keek van mij naar Daan en zuchtte toen. "Goed dan, ik zal hem het voordeel van de twijfel geven zeker?" _

_Ik zuchtte opgelucht. "Maar nu moeten we nog uitvissen waar Draco zou kunnen zijn! Hij is vannacht al naar het Kasteel vertrokken, maar niet teruggekomen!" _

"_Misschien heeft iemand hem ontdekt?" Suggereerde Ginny. "En heeft iemand hem… vermoord of zo?" _

_Ze lachte vlug toen ze mijn geschokte blik zag. "Sorry… het was een grapje…" Ze trok haar gezicht serieus toen ik haar boos aan keek. _

_Daan haalde zijn ogen op. "Ik denk nu niet echt dat iemand Draco zou vermoorden… Maar bijna alle leerlingen hier haten hem! Ze zouden hem zeker iets aandoen." Loena en Ginny knikten instemmend. "En de Kragges?" Vroeg ik met een klein stemmetje. _

"_Dat zijn lafaards!" Zei Ginny kwaad. "Doden zouden ze niet durven, maar folteren kunnen ze als de beste!" _

"_Ja, kijk maar naar die arme Marcel!" Zei Loena hoofdschuddend. _

"_De Kragges zouden Draco naar Jeweetwel sturen…" Zei Daan zacht. _

_Ik keek hem geschokt aan. Weer was het Loena die zei wat we allemaal dachten._

"_Als dat het geval is heeft Draco geen enkele kans meer… Jeweetwel kent geen genade!" _


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hoofdstuk 19 **_

_Ik hief mijn hoofd op en keek vol ontzetting naar Daan, die met wijd gesperde ogen naar me keek. Ginny zag er niet echt ongerust uit, en keek me half medelijdend aan. Loena stond op en legde een hand op mijn arm. Ik keek haar dankbaar aan. Ik probeerde de opkomende angst weg te duwen maar het lukte niet. Wanneer Voldemort zou horen over Draco's verraad zou hij hem zeker vermoorden. Draco, en zijn hele familie! En daarna zou hij op zoek gaan naar mij. Moeilijk zou het niet zijn om mij te vinden. Ik had hier nooit moeten komen. Nooit. _

"_Emma… We vinden hem wel, je hoeft niet bang te zijn." Ik keek Daan half glimlachend aan, maar zelfs hij kon zijn angst niet verbergen. Ginny stond op en liep naar de haard. Ze bleef met haar rug naar ons toe staan en zuchtte. Ik zag dat ze mijn getransfigureerde rugzak nog altijd vast had, maar durfde er niets van te vragen. _

"_Ik ben wel bang Daan. Ze mogen hem niets aandoen! Hij heeft ons leven gered! Zonder hem zouden we hier allebei niet meer zitten!" Ik hoorde dat ik hysterisch klonk, maar kon er niets aan doen. Ik stond op en keek Loena en Daan vastberaden aan. "Goed, ik weet niet hoe het met jullie zit, maar ik ga hem zoeken." Ik wilde me net omdraaien toen Ginny's stem me tegenhield. "Wacht, het is beter dat je hier blijft!" Ik draaide me in haar richting en keek haar vragend aan. _

_Ik zag dat ook Daan er niets van begreep. "Er zal geen hulp komen opdraven zolang we hier blijven, Ginny." Zei hij stil. _

"_Ja, dat weet ik ook wel. Maar waarom hulp gaan halen, als ze ook naar hier kunnen komen?" Zei ze raadselachtig. Ik trok mijn wenkbrauwen op en keek Daan vragend aan. Die haalde zijn schouders op en keek toen naar Ginny. _

"_Wat bedoel je?" Vroeg Loena. _

_Ginny haalde een gouden munt uit haar broekzak. "Ik bedoel dit!" _

"_De munt van de SVP!" Riep Daan blij verrast uit. "Geniaal Ginny! Echt geweldig!"_

_Ik sprong blij verrast op. Het trof me dat zelfs Ginny me graag wilde helpen. "Bedankt!" Zei ik tegen haar. _

"_Ik geloof je Emma, en iedere bondgenoot kunnen we gebruiken in deze tijden van oorlog. Ook al is het Draco." Mompelde ze er stilletjes aan toe. _

"_Ja, hij is een sterke tovenaar, dat is een feit. En hij weet heel veel over de andere kant. Hij zou belangrijke informatie kunnen doorgeven aan de Orde." Beaamde Loena knikkend. _

_Ik zei maar niet dat Draco daar nog serieus zou over moeten nadenken. Hem kennende zou hij nog weigeren iets door te vertellen uit vrees dat er dan iets met zijn ouders zou gebeuren. Maar ik zweeg en knikte instemmend. _

"_Welke boodschap ga je doorgeven?" Vroeg Daan nieuwsgierig aan Ginny, die met haar toverstok op de nepgaljoen tikte. _

"_Noodgeval. Kamer van Hoge Nood. Nu." Antwoordde Ginny opkijkend. _

"_Zal er wel iemand reageren?" Vroeg ik aarzelend. _

" _Ja natuurlijk! De trouwe SVP's." Antwoordde Loena. __"George, Fred, Kasper, Cho Chang…"_

"_Die komt niet!" Zei Ginny ferm. "Ben je vergeten dat haar vriendin ons verraden heeft?" _

_Luna knikte alleen maar. _

"_Simon en Marcel zullen ook zeker komen." Zei Daan._

"_En Belinda, Angelique, Alicia…" _

"_Zelfs Stoker kunnen we verwachten." Zei Daan met een grimas. _

_Ik knikte. Dan zouden we toch zeker met veertien zijn. Dat was een heleboel om iemand te zoeken. "Maar gaan ze wel allemaal willen helpen? Ik bedoel… het is ten slotte Draco. Ik weet hoe jullie allemaal over hem denken." Zei ik, een beetje beschuldigend. _

"_Je zult je verhaal goed moeten vertellen, maar op de griffoendors kan je op aan, geloof me maar!" Zei Ginny met trots in haar stem. _

_Ik glimlachte. Dat was in ieder geval waar. _

"_Ernst Marsman, Joost en Hannah albedil komen ook, als ze kunnen." Zei Loena plots. _

"_Is Hannah niet uit een dreuzel familie?" Vroeg ik. "Ik dacht dat ze naar huis was gegaan…"_

"_Ja, dat is ook zo." Knikte Daan. "Je hebt gelijk." Ik zag Ginny ietwat ongemakkelijk naar me kijken. Ze besefte heel goed dat ik alles over hen wist. Ik keek verward weg en was blij dat ze er niets over zei. _

"_De zusjes Patil!" Zei Loena, nog steeds nadenkend over wie er nog zou kunnen komen. _

"_Dat zal het wel zo'n beetje zijn." Knikte Daan naar me. _

_Plots sprong Loena recht, greep haar tasje en rommelde erin. "Aha, boodschap ontvangen Ginny!" Zei ze, haar galjoen omhoog stekend. "Het gloeit verschrikkelijk!" Ze stak hem in haar broekzak en ging weer zitten. "Dat doet me denken aan een reis die ik met mijn vader maakte. We waren op zoek naar de kreukelige snotifant." Ik zag Daan grinnikend naar Ginny kijken, die lichtjes haar ogen ophaalde en toen naar Loena keek. "Toen-" Ze werd onderbroken door een geknars achteraan in de kamer. _

_Twee roodharige, sproetige jongens sprongen uit een smalle gang de Kamer Van Hoge Nood in. Ze leken als twee druppels water op elkaar._

"_Hier zijn we dan!" Riep Fred uit, vragend rondkijkend. _

"_Wat is er aan de hand Ginny?" Vroeg George, vlug op ons toelopend. "Loena, Daan, alles oké in deze duistere tijden?" Vroeg hij lachend. _

"_En jij bent?" Zei Fred, Loena's antwoord overstemmend, die ook bij ons kwam staan. _

"_Ik… Emma…" Antwoordde ik aarzelend. _

"_Zei is de reden waarom we hier zijn." Zei Ginny tegen haar broers. "Maar laten we eerst wachten tot de andere arriveren. Anders moet ze alles twintig keer herhalen." _

"_Ja, dat willen we je zeker niet aandoen." Knipoogde Fred. Hij zwierde met zijn toverstok en een rode, fluwelen zetel plopte geluidloos naast Daan's zetel. Ik was de enige die geschrokken achteruit deinsde. Toen ik George met vragende blik naar me zag kijken sloeg ik vlug mijn armen om me heen. "De zetels uit de leerlingenkamer heb ik altijd de beste gevonden." Grinnikte Fred toen hij ging zitten. Ik lachte en bedacht dat ze echt grappig waren! Helemaal zoals Rowling zou hebben gewild. Plots ging de deur achter ons open en Marcel, Simon, Kasper, Belinda, Parvati en Stoker kwamen binnen. Iedereen van Griffoendor had elkaar blijkbaar opgezocht voor ze naar hier gingen. Het verbaasde me toch een beetje dat zelfs Stoker ook was afgekomen. Het was plots veel kleiner in de kamer. Iedereen riep door elkaar heen, begroetingen en vragen, en zochten een plaatsje op. Fred toverde nog een paar roodfluwelen zetels tevoorschijn tot iedereen zat. Ik ving een paar nieuwsgierige blikken op maar durfde niets te zeggen. De aanwezigheid van zoveel personages uit mijn favoriete boek overweldigde me een beetje. Ik keek ze allemaal aan, en herkende hen stuk voor stuk gemakkelijk. Marcel had een vriendelijk, rond gezicht en had me als een van de enige toegeknikt. Hij had niet eens gevraagd wat ik hier deed, wat ik prettig vond. Hij zat tussen Daan en Simon. Simon was kleiner dan Daan en Marcel, had zwart haar en praatte opgewonden met Daan, zijn beste vriend herinnerde ik me opeens. Naast hem zat Stoker, een beetje stijfjes en onwennig om zich heen te kijken. Ik geloof niet dat hij veel naar die SVP's geweest is. Daarnet had ik hem met zijn bekakte stem aan Ginny horen vragen wat 'die dreuzel' in hen midden deed. Mijn vermomming had dus niet zoveel geholpen. Naast Ginny, die bij het haardvuur stond en de deur in de gaten hield, zaten Parvati en Belinda naast elkaar. De een had lang, sluik, zwart haar die los op haar schouders hing. Belinda had een grote bos blonde krullen en legde, zo te zien, iets aan Parvati uit. Dan had je nog Kasper, de jongste van het gezelschap, hij zat bij Fred en George en schaterde om al hun grappen. Een triestig gevoel overmande me, toen ik bedacht dat hij zou sterven tijdens het gevecht tegen Voldemort. Iets wat ik zeker wilde voorkomen, net zoals Fred's dood. Ik keek de tweelingbroers aandachtig aan. Ze vulden elkaar zo vaak aan, dat het wel vanzelfsprekend leek. Nu pas veel me het verband op rond George hoofd. Juist, zijn oor was ervan vervloekt door Sneep! Verdorie, dit zou niet veel goeds doen aan deze situatie. Draco was Sneeps lievelingetje geweest. Ik keek op toen ik Ginny naar de deur zag lopen. Joost, Ernst en Padma stonden aarzelend bij de deuropening en keken verbaasd naar al het volk in de Kamer. _

"_Mijn excuses dat we zo laat zijn, Ginny." Zei Ernst gewichtig. "Ik moet eerlijk bekennen dat ik zo mijn twijfels had de leerlingenkamer te verlaten." _

"_Gelukkig hebben we hem kunnen overhalen." Zei Padma lachend, en ze liep op haar zus en Belinda af._

_George zwaaide met zijn toverstok en er verschenen drie rode fauteuils naast Parvati en Belinda's zetel. Een tafeltje verscheen in het midden, met daarop een schaal sandwiches en een kan pompoensap. Dat dacht ik toch, aan de oranje kleur te zien. "Ik weet niet hoe het met jullie zit, maar ik heb nog niet gegeten!" Zei George luid, over al het geroezemoes heen. Iedereen lachte. _

"_Ernst Marsman, Ravenklauw. En jij bent?" Ik draaide me geschrokken om en keek de donkerharige, mollige jongen achter me aan. Hij had een hand uitgestoken en keek me benieuwd aan. Het werd stil en iedereen keek me verwachtingsvol aan. Ik kuchte verlegen en schudde Ernst' hand. _

"_Emma. Ik ben Emma." Antwoordde ik. _

"_Wat doen we hier eigenlijk?" Vroeg Belinda, me nieuwsgierig opnemend. _

"_Ja, wat is er aan de hand?" Zei Simon. Ik zag Daan naar me glimlachen, alsof hij me moed probeerde te geven, en ook Loena knikte me toe. Ginny kwam naast me staan en kuchte, zodat iedereen haar nu aanstaarde. "Ik denk dat we zowat voltallig zijn. Angelique en Alicia zullen niet komen denk ik. Ze zijn hier niet meer op Zweinstein zodoende…" _

_Ik bekeek de groep angstig en voelde dat mijn knieën begonnen te knikken. Hoe zou ik dit alles moeten uitleggen? Ginny geloofde me met moeite, en zij was een vriendelijk, ruimdenkend meisje die iedereen een kans zou geven. Maar Stoker en nog een paar hier aanwezig zouden er sceptisch tegenover staan. _

_Ik zuchtte zachtjes en dacht aan al die keren dat ik een spreekbeurt moest houden in de klas. toen was ik ook altijd zenuwachtig geweest, maar dit was anders! Hier hing een mensenleven aan vast! Wat als bijna niemand me zou geloven? Wat als ze alles zouden doorvertellen, zodat de hele school het wist? Ik huiverde lichtjes en zag dat Daan me vragend aankeek. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en keek Ginny aan. _

"_Dit is Emma. Zij is een van de redenen waarom we hier allemaal zijn. Ze zal jullie nu uitleggen wat er aan de hand is." Ze zette enkele stapjes opzij en ging zitten op Joost's armleuning. Ze knikte me toe, ten teken dat ik mocht beginnen. Ik haalde diep adem, sloeg mijn armen over elkaar heen en liet ze dan toch maar weer los hangen. Ik opende mijn mond maar voor ik mijn verhaal kon beginnen stak Kasper zijn hand in de lucht. _

"_Ja?" Zei ik verbaasd dat er nu al een vraag kwam. _

"_Gaat dit over Harry Potter?" Vroeg hij, en ik kon horen dat hij al langer met deze vraag had gezeten. Ik zag Belinda en Parvati een blik wisselen, en Marcel, Simon en Stoker ging iets meer rechtop zitten. _

"_Euhm… nee…" Zei ik. Stoker keek zichtbaar teleurgesteld en ging weer achteruitgezakt zitten. Maar de rest bleef me nieuwsgierig aankijken. _

"_Goed, ik zal jullie vertellen waarover het wel gaat." Ik keek de groep rond en haalde, opnieuw, diep adem. "Zoals jullie waarschijnlijk al hebben gemerkt heb ik dreuzelkleren aan." _

"_Zie je wel!" Fluisterde Stoker luid tegen Simon, die een beetje gegeneerd terugknikte. Ik negeerde hen maar ging verder met mijn verhaal. "Ik ben dus een dreuzel en niet van jullie wereld." _

_De reacties waren zoals ik had verwacht. Sommigen keken me zo verwonderd aan dat het lachwekkend zou zijn geweest als mijn verhaal niet zo belangrijk was. Anderen keken me vragend of ongelovig aan. _

"_Dat kan niet!" Zei Padma. "Dreuzels kunnen Zweinstein niet zien." _

"_Ja, Hermelien heeft me dat verteld." Zei Kasper knikkend. _

"_Dus hoe kan je hier dan zijn?" Zei Belinda nieuwsgierig. _

"_Stilte!" Fred kwam recht uit zijn zetel en keek iedereen streng aan. "Laat Emma eens rustig vertellen wat… ze te vertellen heeft. Zo weten we nog niet wat er aan de hand is tegen morgen!" Sommigen keken wat beschaamd, anderen bleven met een frons tussen hun wenkbrauwen zitten. _

_Ik keek Fred dankbaar aan voor ik verder vertelde. "Het zit zo. Op een avond was ik een boek aan het lezen en-" _

_KNAL! _

_Iedereen sprong in paniek overeind. Belinda gilde en greep Parvati's arm beet. Kasper, Daan en Marcel trokken hun toverstokken. _

"_Mijn excuses. Dobby wilde niet storen." Piepte een kleine, flaporige huiself met groene tennisbalogen. Hij stond in het midden in de kamer en keek ons allemaal aan. _

"_Dobby?" Zei ik zachtjes. _

_De elf draaide zich om, keek me vriendelijk aan en boog. _

"_Dobby is mijn naam, mevrouw. Dobby gekomen in naam van Harry Potter, Ronald Wemel en Hermelien Griffel."_

_Hij stak een dikke, gouden galjoen in de lucht. "De boodschap is aangekomen."_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hoofdstuk 20 **_

_Even bleef het onwezenlijk stil. Toen stormde iedereen als één man op Dobby af. _

"_Kom je echt van Harry?"_

" _Harry Potter?"_

"_Hoe gaat het met Ron?" Ik geloof dat het Belinda was die dit zo luid riep. Simon en Marcel stonden het dichtst bij Dobby. Anderen verdrongen zich om de kleine, geschrokken huiself te zien. _

"_Wat heb je te vertellen?" Vroeg Marcel hem vriendelijk. _

" _Zeg op!" Riep Stoker bars. "En hoe gaat het met die Griffel?" _

_Ik zag Loena en Ginny van op een afstandje hoofdschuddend toekijken. _

_Ik liet me langzaam in een van de rode zetels zakken en zuchtte. Als dit zo bleef doorgaan zouden we Draco nooit kunnen redden. Waarom kon er ook niemand luisteren naar wat ik te zeggen had?_

"_Emma?" Daan stond naast mijn zetel en keek me bezorgd aan. "Alles goed?" _

_Ik knikte zwakjes. "Ja, het is alleen…" Ik maakte een handgebaar naar de opgewonden leerlingen die nog altijd om Dobby heen stonden. _

"_Ik begrijp het. Wacht even." Hij pakte zijn toverstok en richtte hem op zijn keel. Ik hoorde hem zachtjes 'Silencio' mompelen. _

"_Goed, en nu iedereen stil!" Daan's stem echode luid doorheen de Kamer. Iedereen schrok gesprongen op, en gingen toen weer vlug zitten. "Emma was iets aan het vertellen, voor Dobby kwam, ik zou graag willen dat jullie haar verhaal verder aanhoren." _

_Daan kuchte. "Doe maar." Zei hij weer met zijn gewone stemvolume. _

_Ik knikte hem dankbaar toe, stond recht en keek de kring rond. Dobby zat tussen Marcel en Simon in. Parvati en Belinda bleven hem steeds steelse blikken werpen, en zelfs Stoker zat hem aan te staren. "Goed, zoals ik daarnet al zei…" Ik haperde toen ik Ginny zachtjes haar hoofd zag schudden en me strak aankeek. Wat bedoelde ze daarmee? Ik keek haar vragend aan, maar ze boog haar hoofd en keek me niet meer aan. Wat wilde ze me zeggen? _

_En plots begreep ik het. Daarnet was iedereen loyaal rond Dobby gaan staan, hadden over Harry gepraat, en het was duidelijk dat niet iedereen openstond voor mijn verhaal. Misschien was het beter het hele 'jullie zijn personages uit een boek' verhaal maar over te slaan, en onmiddellijk beginnen met mijn gevangenschap in Villa Malfidus. _

"_Ja…?" Vroeg George afwachtend._

_Hij zou me wel geloven, en Fred ook. En Marcel en Simon. Ik zou aan de grote groep een algemeen verhaal vertellen, en aan de echte trouwe vrienden zou ik mijn hele verhaal vertellen. Ze zouden het wel begrijpen._

"_Ik zal het kort vertellen. Op een avond werd ik gevangen genomen door Lucius Malfidus en Vol-" _

_Ik slikte de naam nog net op tijd in. "en Jeweetwel." Ik zag Ernst en Joost elkaar geschrokken aankijken. "Ik probeerde te ontsnappen, maar dat mislukte, en ze namen me mee naar Villa Malfidus." _

_Ik zag Kasper rillen, en Dobby knikte begrijpend. _

"_Ik werd gevangen gehouden in de kelder van het huis." Ik zag dat Daan en Ginny elkaar aankeken. Dit gedeelte hadden ze ook nog niet gehoord, toch niet met details. "Bellatrix martelde me," Ik zag dat Marcel's ogen zich woedend vernauwden, "en ze was van plan mij te vermoorden. Dat hoorde ik haar zelf zeggen." _

"_Hoe ben je in hemelsnaam ontsnapt?" Vroeg Padma vol ontzag. _

"_Draco heeft me gered." Zei ik plompverloren. Ik luisterde niet naar al de kreten van ongeloof maar vertelde vlug verder. "Hij werd zelf verlamd maar ik kon ontsnappen in de bossen. Later is hij me achterna gekomen, aangezien hij nu aartsvijand nr. 2 is voor Jeweetwel leek het hem beter zijn ouderlijk huis te verlaten, en samen zijn we op stap gegaan naar hier. Ondertussen kwamen we Daan tegen. Ook hij heeft zijn leven te danken aan Draco's optreden."_

_Ik keek de kring rond en zag dat sommigen ongelovig hun hoofd schudden, anderen keken me nadenkend aan. "Hij is het kasteel binnen gegaan, en niet meer teruggekomen." _

"_Het is waar wat ze zegt." Zei Daan, en hij kwam naast mij staan. "Hij is echt verandert." _

"_Hij heeft altijd geweten aan welke kant hij stond, alleen had hij een duwtje in de rug nodig."_

_Het bleef even stil na deze bekentenis. _

"_Maar… Malfidus die anderen helpt? Daar kan ik niet goed inkomen." Zei Belinda zachtjes. Ze keek me aan. "Jij hebt hem niet gekend hiervoor, Emma, maar geloof me, hij was nooit aardig tegen anderen." _

"_Hij pestte de eerstejaars, speelde meester over Korzel en Kwast,…" Vulde Kasper haar aan. _

"_Ja, dat kan goed zijn, maar zo is hij nu niet meer!" Zei ik met klem. "Hij is nu in gevaar en wij moeten hem helpen… Ik bedoel, wie dat wil natuurlijk, anderen mogen de Kamer verlaten." _

_Weer veel er een stilte, deze keer iets langer dan de vorige, toen iedereen elkaar aarzelend aankeek. Toen stond Dobby recht. "Dobby gelooft mevrouws verhaal. Dobby is huiself geweest van meester Malfidus. Dobby vond Draco aardigste van de Malfidussen, mevrouw." Ik knikte hem dankbaar toe. "Ik ben blij met je vertrouwen, Dobby." _

_Marcel stond op, en vlak achter hem Simon en Kasper. "Zeg maar wat we moeten doen." Zei Marcel. _

"_Ik wil hem graag een kans geven, ook al verdient hij dit niet." Zei Simon. Ik knikte ook hen blij toe, ook al was Simons reden een beetje verwarrend. _

_Kasper knikte ook. "Ik wil helpen als dat nodig is." _

"_Wij geloven je ook Emma, en echt, we hebben eigenlijk iets beters te doen dan die fret te gaan zoeken, maar omdat we zien hoeveel het voor je betekent willen we je graag van dienst zijn." Fred en George gingen bij Ginny, Loena en Daan staan. Ook Marcel, Simon en Kasper stonden op en voegden zich bij hen. _

_Na even aarzelend rond te hebben gekeken stond Stoker recht, en ging zwijgend bij de groep staan. Toen ik hem verward en verbaasd aankeek, haalde hij lichtjes zijn schouders op. "Ik doe alles wat Hem minder sterker maakt." Verduidelijkte hij. Niemand moest hem vragen wat hij met 'Hem' bedoelde. Het bleef even stil. Ik durfde niets te zeggen en liet iedereen nadenken. Ten slotte stond Belinda op. Ik zag Parvati haar verbaast aankijken en toen Belinda haar vragend aankeek schudde zachtjes haar hoofd. _

"_Ik help je." Zei Belinda luid. "Harry, Ron en Hermelien zouden dat ook gedaan hebben. En zoals Stoker al zei…" Ze liep op de staande groep af en ging naast Loena staan. _

_De anderen bewogen niet meer en bleven zitten. Ik zag parvati, padma en Joost een beetje gegeneerd rondkijken. Plots viel het me in dat Joost dreuzelouders had. Net toen ik me dat realiseerde en hem wilde zeggen dat ik hem volledig begreep stond hij recht. "Ik zou je graag helpen Emma." Hij wendde zich nu tot de kleine groep leerlingen die me wilden helpen "En ik vind jullie allemaal heel dapper. Maar ik kan dat niet. Ik heb al zoveel problemen door een…" Hij aarzelde en slikte zenuwachtig "Door een modderbloedje te zijn." Vulde hij zijn zin aan. Hij lette niet op Ernst' protesten maar keek me recht aan. "Jij moet wel begrijpen hoe dat voelt, Emma. En ik ben echt niet vergeten dat het Harry was die me gered heeft van die slang in ons tweede jaar maar…" Hij haalde machteloos zijn schouders op en liep langzaam naar de deur. _

"_Ik begrijp het." Zei ik. Ik zag Stoker zijn wenkbrauwen ophalen maar negeerde het. "Je moet doen waar je je goed bij voelt, Joost." Zei ik hem. "Mag ik je alleen vragen…"_

"_Ik zal zwijgen." Onderbrak Joost me een beetje bot. Toen draaide hij zich om en liep de Kamer uit. Na deze onthulling stonden ook de zusjes Patil en Ernst op. "We willen onszelf niet in gevaar brengen. Sorry." Sprak Padma voor hen beiden. Ik knikte. "Maar we geloven je, Emma. En als we iets kunnen doen dat je kan helpen, ook al is het iets kleins, je vraagt het, goed?" _

_Ik knikte weer en glimlachte vriendelijk. "Dank je." Ook zij liepen de kamer uit. "Sorry." Zei Ernst alleen maar en voor ik iets kon zeggen was hij de Kamer al uit. Ik bleef even met een verward gevoel achter. Ernst had me altijd een dappere jongen geleken en van de anderen kon ik er nog inkomen dat ze niet wilden of konden helpen maar Ernst? Ach ja, het maakte nu ook niet zoveel meer uit. We waren met genoeg. Ik wendde me tot de groep, zwijgende leerlingen die me afwachtend aankeken. Er overviel me een warm gevoel toen ik ze daar zag staan. Ik zuchtte diep en wees naar de zetels. "Ik denk dat we nu wel weer kunnen gaan zitten." _

_Nadat ik dit had gezegd brak het rumoer weer los. "Ik had nu echt gedacht dat Ernst zou helpen!" Hoorde ik Simon zeggen. _

"_Wat gaan we nu doen?" Vroeg Belinda aan Ginny, die met haar ogen naar mij wees. "Waar zou Draco kunnen zijn?" Vroeg Daan zich hardop af. _

"_Je hebt nog niet alles verteld hé?" Ik keek geschrokken op. Kasper zat in een rode tweezit fauteuil. Naast hem zat Dobby met zijn handen gevouwen in zijn schoot. Er ging een schok door me heen toen ik ze daar naast elkaar zag zitten. Zij gingen allebei dood in het gevecht tegen Voldemort! Weer bedacht ik dat ik dit koste wat het kost wilde voorkomen. Dat moest gewoon! _

"_Emma?" Loena zwaaide met haar hand voor mijn ogen en keek me vragend aan. _

_Ik schrok op uit mijn gedachten en zag dat iedereen me vragend zat aan te kijken alsof ze antwoord verwachtten op iets. Wat was er weeral gezegd? O ja… dat ik niet alles had verteld. Dat had Kasper goed gezien! _

_Ik keek de kring rond. Marcel, Simon, Daan, George en Fred zaten aan de ene kant. Dan had je Kasper en Dobby recht voor mij. En aan de andere kant Stoker, Belinda, Loena en Ginny. We waren in totaal met 12, inclusief mezelf. _

"_Je hebt gelijk, Kasper. Ik heb niet het hele verhaal verteld." _


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hoofdstuk 21 **_

_Stoker trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. Fred ging rechtop zitten en keek me afwachtend aan. Simon sloeg zijn armen over elkaar. "Wat bedoel je daar nu mee?" Vroeg Belinda verward. Ze keek naar Loena om meer uitleg maar ze zei niets en schudde haar hoofd. _

"_Ik bedoel-"_

_KRAK. _

_Lichtflitsen schoten door de Kamer. Even voelde ik me zo licht als een veertje en kon ik me niet oriënteren. Toen smakte ik neer op de koude vloer. Ik rolde verder, ongecontroleerd, en botste tegen iets hards op. Snakkend naar adem probeerde ik te zien wat er gebeurde. Ik hoorde mensen schreeuwen, hoorde zetels omver vallen en iemand die mijn naam riep. Opnieuw en opnieuw en opnieuw. Ik strekte mijn arm uit en wilde antwoorden dat alles goed was maar ik kon niets zeggen. Hoestend ging ik op mijn knieën zitten en steunde met mijn hand tegen de muur waar ik tegen was gebotst. Wat was er in hemelsnaam aan de hand? Ik knipperde met mijn ogen maar zag niets anders dan mist en schimmen. Had iemand een toverspreuk gebruikt zodat niemand meer kon zien? Ik zag iemand wat verderop op de grond liggen, hoorde iemand weghollen maar meer kon ik niet zien. _

"_Neeeeeee!" Hoorde ik iemand hartverscheurend roepen. Het klonk door tot het diepste van mijn ziel en ik sloeg bibberend mijn handen tegen mijn oren. Ik voelde iets nattigs aan mijn hoofd en keek als verdoofd naar mijn hand. Het bloed drupte langzaam van mijn vingers op de grond. _

_Nog steeds hoorde ik het helse geschreeuw. Ik hoorde een luide Knal en iemand die woedend "nee!" riep. Ik kroop op handen en knieën over de grond en knalde tegen iets op. Gedesoriënteerd keek ik op en zag een fauteuil op zijn kant liggen. Bijna huilend van paniek en angst kroop ik verder. Wat was er met de anderen gebeurd? Vaag zag ik de lichtflitsen voorbij zoeven, hoorde ik het gegil en gestommel, maar het was alsof ik er niet was. Het klonk allemaal zo ver af. Dat kwam waarschijnlijk door de val tegen de muur. Plots voelde ik een hand op mijn arm. Ik gilde het uit en draaide me om. Ik keek recht in ijskoude grijze ogen. In een moment van waanzin dacht ik dat het Draco was. Maar toen zag ik het lange witte haar dat onder zijn masker vandaan kwam en realiseerde me dat het Lucius was. Ik trok me los en schoof weg over de grond. "Nee, nee, nee…" Mompelde ik in paniek. Een rode lichtflits schoot vlak voorbij mijn ogen en raakte Lucius vol in de borst. Ik zag zijn ogen groot worden van verbazing toen hij langzaam naar voren viel en toen roerloos bleef liggen. Ik keek om en zag Stoker met uitgestoken toverstok achter me staan. Ik knipperde met mijn ogen en merkte dat de mist optrok en ten slotte helemaal verdween. Ik keek rond en zag nu pas welke ravage er was aangericht. De zetels waren, door misplaatste vervloekingen, aan stukken gescheurd en de deur van de Kamer stond wagenwijd open. Ik zag dat een van de scharnieren was afgebroken. Wat verderop zag ik iemand bewegingsloos liggen op de grond. Er zat iemand bij, voorovergebogen met het gezicht in de handen. Het was zo'n triest gezicht dat ik de tranen voelde prikken achter mijn oogleden. Ik knipperde ze woest weg en probeerde rechtop te staan. Ik wankelde maar kon net recht staan. "Wat is er gebeurd?" Vroeg ik fluisterend. Stoker schudde hulpeloos zijn hoofd. "Emma, Stoker?" Daan en Kasper stonden bij de deur en keken ons opgelucht aan. "Gelukkig! Jullie zijn ongedeerd." Zuchtte Daan. "Wat… wat is er gebeurd? Waar komen jullie vandaan?" Mompelde ik verward. Achter hen verscheen Marcel. Zijn gewaad was gescheurd bij de mouw en ik zag dat hij hinkte. "Een van de dooddoeners had mij te pakken." Zei Marcel. "Daan en Kasper gingen me achterna… zonder hen was ik er nu niet meer vrees ik." _

"_Waar is de rest?" Vroeg Kasper met een klein stemmetje. _

_Ik schudde mijn hoofd, ten teken dat ik het niet wist. Stoker liep op de twee gedaantes in de verte af en wij volgden. Toen we dichterbij kwamen herkende ik Ginny's vlammende rode haar. Ze lag op de grond met gesloten ogen op de grond en ik zag dat er bloed over haar voorhoofd droop. Het was Loena die radeloos naast haar zat. Ze schudde aan haar schouders maar er gebeurde niets. _

"_Ginny, O God, nee niet Ginny!" Ik draaide me om en zag Fred en George met bleke gezichten en uitgestoken toverstokken op ons toelopen. Ik had geen idee waar ze vandaan kwamen. _

_Ik liet ze voorgaan en ook de anderen gingen aan de kant. _

_Hulpeloos keek ik toe hoe de twee broers naast haar neerknielden. Ze mocht niet dood zijn! Dan zou het mijn schuld zijn. In het boek blijft ze leven, en wat met Harry? Hij zou er kapot van zijn! Net als Ron en Hermelien! Ik schudde verdwaasd mijn hoofd. _

"_Nog niet iedereen is hier." Mompelde Daan stilletjes in mijn oor. Ik keek rond en zag inderdaad dat er een paar tekort schoten. _

"_Laten we ze zoeken." Stelde Stoker voor. Hij liep tussen de brokstukken door naar de achterkant van de Kamer. Ook Kasper en Marcel gingen een andere kant uit. _

_Ik hoorde ze zachtjes de namen van Simon, Belinda en Dobby roepen. Ze moesten toch ergens zijn? Ik kon me niet verroeren en bleef als versteend staan kijken hoe Fred en George bij hun kleine zusje zaten. Ik zag Loena's schouders schudden van het huilen. _

_Ik draaide mijn hoofd weg en voelde mijn ogen prikken. Hoe had dit toch kunnen gebeuren? _

_Met een zucht ging ik in één van de enige overgeblevene zetels zitten. Daan kwam naast me zitten op de armleuning en klopte me zachtjes op mijn schouder. "Het komt goed, Emma." Zei hij, ook al wist hij zelf niet hoe het zou aflopen. Ik begroef mijn gezicht in mijn handen en schudde mijn hoofd. "Dat kan ik niet geloven, Daan!" Zei ik moedeloos. "Kijk wat er gebeurt is, enkel en alleen omdat ik hier ben!" Ik voelde nu toch de tranen over mijn wangen rollen. Ik kon niet altijd sterk zijn. _

_Ik zuchtte diep en luisterde naar Fred en George die allerhande spreuken uitprobeerden om Ginny weer wakker te maken. _

"_Ze ademt nog." Zei Loena zachtjes, ik hoorde het verdriet in haar stem. "Ze moet wakker worden!" _

"_We vinden de oplossing wel." Hoorde ik Fred of George antwoorden. "Dat moet gewoon!" _

_Ik keek op toen ik iemand naar ons toe hoorde lopen. Het was Stoker en hij was alleen. Ik keek hem vragend aan maar hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Er is niemand daar." Hij zette een zetel recht en ging bij ons zitten. Hij keek met een bezorgd gezicht naar Ginny en de anderen rondom haar. "Komt het goed?" Vroeg hij zacht aan ons zodat de rest het niet hoorde. "Dat hopen we." Antwoordde Daan ongerust. "Ze ademt nog, dus normaal gezien…" Hij maakte zijn zin niet af en stond recht. "Ik ga Simon en de anderen zoeken. Ze moeten ergens zijn!" _

_Stoker knikte en stond ook recht. "Ja, ik ga met je mee!" Samen gingen de twee jongens er vandoor. Ik keek hen na en voelde me nog slechter worden. Waarom vonden we ze niet? Over Dobby maakte ik me niet al te grote zorgen. Hij was waarschijnlijk kunnen verdwijnselen naar een veiligere plek dan Zweinstein. Maar Simon en Belinda… zij konden niet zomaar van de aardbol verdwenen zijn! _

"_Emma?" Marcel en Kasper stonden voor me. "We hebben ze niet gevonden." Zei Kasper. _

"_Stoker ook niet. Hij en Daan zijn nog eens gaan zoeken." Antwoordde ik. _

_Marcel en Kasper gingen in een zetel zitten. "Misschien zijn ze kunnen weglopen naar de leerlingenkamer?" Opperde Marcel. "Er waren maar een paar dooddoeners aanwezig en wij waren met velen." _

"_Zou kunnen." Beaamde ik. Hopelijk was het zo gegaan! _

_Een luide knal deed ons allemaal opschrikken. George, Fred en Loena veerden met opgestoken toverstok recht en ook Kasper en Marcel sprongen uit hun zetel. Ik was de enige die geschrokken bleef zitten. _

"_Waar is ze?" Riep een lange, slungelige roodharige jongen in paniek. Dobby was teruggekeerd met Ron! _

"_Ze leeft nog." Haastte Fred zich te zeggen. "Ze is verlamd door een van de dooddoeners, we verdenken Malfidus ervan." Hij knikte naar het levensloze lichaam wat verderop. Ik schrok en ging een eindje verder in mijn zetel zitten. Ik was helemaal vergeten dat zij er ook nog waren! De verlamde dooddoeners die ons hadden aangevallen! Ik zag dat ook Marcel het vergeten was want hij liep op hen toe en toverde touwen uit zijn toverstok. Kasper hielp hem en samen bonden ze de dooddoeners vast. _

_Ondertussen hoorde ik Loena, Fred en George de hele situatie uitleggen aan Ron. _

_Ik hield me erbuiten en bleef zitten waar ik zat. Ik keek op toen Daan terugkwam met achter hem Simon, Belinda en Stoker. _

"_Waar waren jullie?" Riep ik blij uit. "Zijn jullie kunnen ontsnappen?" Ik keek hen beiden vragend aan. _

"_Ja." Knikte Simon. "We hebben kunnen wegvluchten uit de Kamer en zijn naar onze leerlingenkamer gesneld." _

"_We waren net aan het overleggen wat we zouden doen." Vulde Belinda aan. "Anderling waarschuwen of niet, toen Daan ons kwam zoeken." _

_Simon knikte instemmend. Hij keek de kamer rond en zijn blik viel op de groep rond Ginny. _

"_Wat is er gebeurd?" Riep hij uit. Belinda's mond viel open toen ze Ron ontdekte. _

"_Wat doe jij hier? Hoe ben je hier naartoe gekomen?" Vroeg ze verbaast. _

_Ron keek op en keek ons aan. Hij wilde net antwoorden toen Ginny luid naar adem hapte. We stormden als één man op haar af en keken toe hoe ze langzaam wakker werd. Ik zag Ron opgelucht zuchten. Fred en George sloegen elkaar blij op elkaars schouder en Loena kneep met een glimlach in Ginny's hand. Ik hoorde Marcel zachtjes "Gelukkig!" mompelen en Kasper liep luidkeels "Yes!" En hij stak een vuist in de lucht. Daan klopte me zachtjes op de arm en lachte naar me. "Zie je wel dat het goed komt?" Zei hij blij. Ik knikte terug. Nu Ginny beter was zou alles weer goed komen. Ik keek de groep rond, zag hoe ze allemaal rond Ginny heen stonden en was zeker van één ding: ze zouden me niet in de steek laten. _


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hoofdstuk 22 **_

_Met gebogen hoofd liep ik achter Daan en Loena aan. Ik durfde niet opkijken toen een groepje leerlingen ons voorbijsnelden. Nadat Ginny bijgekomen was en had gebleken dat er niets ernstig met haar aan de hand was had Dobby haar helpen verschijnselen naar de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor. Daar de deur kapot was van de Kamer was het niet meer mogelijk hem opnieuw te betreden en er een geheime bijeenkomst te houden. Daarom had Marcel voorgesteld allen naar hun slaapzaal te gaan. _

_Iedereen had ermee toegestemd maar Fred en George konden de winkel niet te lang alleen laten en hadden zich moeten verontschuldigen. Zij zouden vanavond terugkeren met behulp van Dobby die hen zou helpen verschijnselen in de slaapkamer. Ook Ron was alweer terug naar Harry en Hermelien om het nieuws te vertellen over Ginny en hij zou misschien terugkeren. Toen hij hoorde dat dit alles met Draco te maken had was hij boos opgesprongen maar Fred en George hadden hem kunnen kalmeren. Ik dacht niet dat hij het al begreep maar hij zou helpen waar hij kon, alsook Hermelien en Harry had hij gezegd. De dooddoeners, er waren er vier geweest waarvan ik enkel Malfidus had herkent, hadden Fred en George meegenomen via de gang naar de Zweinskop. Daar zouden ze hun geheugen wissen en hun achter laten in Zweinsveld. _

_De anderen waren al in groepjes naar de toren vertrokken en wij drieën waren de laatste. Telkens wanneer iemand veilig in de toren was aangekomen had hij een boodschap doorgestuurd via de nepgaljoen. Nadat ook Stoker had laten weten dat hij veilig aan was gekomen waren wij ook vertrokken. _

"_Deze hoek om en we zijn bij de 'dikke dame'." Fluisterde Daan me toe. We gingen iets sneller lopen maar hoorden plots voetstappen achter ons. Loena keek om en ik zag dat ze haar ogen wijd opensperde. _

_Ik durfde niet omkijken maar kon al raden wie er achter ons liep. _

"_En wat doen jullie hier op dit uur van de dag? Waarom zitten jullie niet in de Grote Zaal?" _

_De nasale stem van Sneep deed me opschrikken. Verdorie waarom moest hij ons nu net betrappen? _

_Daan slikte luid en ging onopgemerkt naast me staan. Ik bleef met mijn rug naar Sneep toe staan en keek naar de hoek die ons naar de toren zou brengen van Griffoendor. Waarom, o waarom kwamen wij dit nu tegen? Ik hoorde hier helemaal niet te zijn, Sneep kende alle leerlingen van Zweinstein. Wat moest ik doen? Plots kwam het bij me op dat Sneep Draco moest beschermen van Perkamentus. Sneep was goed! Ik kon hem een boodschap geven over Draco, zodat hij ook naar hem op zoek kon gaan. _

"_Ik… wij hebben al gegeten, professor." Antwoordde Loena beleefd. Ik zag Daan verwoed knikken. _

"_Goed dan…" Ik hoorde aan Sneep dat hij hen helemaal niet geloofde. Plots viel het me in dat Daan hier eigenlijk ook niet hoorde te zijn. Hij was op de vlucht omdat hij een halfbloed was. Ik voelde mijn hart verwoed kloppen in mijn borst en probeerde rustig te blijven. Het was nog maar het begin van het jaar misschien wist Sneep hier niets van. Daan had me verteld dat hij nog maar enkele dagen op de vlucht was en Draco en ik hadden Sneep zien ronddwalen in de bossen niet ver van Villa Malfidus._

_Met een beetje geluk had hij hier nog niets van gehoord. _

"_Ga dan maar naar jullie leerlingenkamer. Leeflang, jij moet naar Ravenklauw, als ik me niet vergis?" Zijn stem klonk ijzig, en het was duidelijk dat hij wel doorhad dat Loena helemaal niet van plan was geweest naar haar leerlingenkamer te gaan. _

"_Inderdaad." Antwoordde Loena vlot. "Maar ik kom een boek afhalen die Ginny van me heeft geleend." _

"_Oke,vlug dan. En zorg ervoor dat ik jullie niet meer opnieuw tegenkom in de gangen!" _

_Daan schudde vlug zijn hoofd. Ik hoorde het geruis van zijn mantel en voetstappen die zich verwijdden. Ik kon nog net opgelucht zuchten toen een rode lichtflits langs mijn oor suisde. _

_Daan trok me mee en Loena holde al de hoek om. Ik zag nog net Sneep die met een woedend gezicht zijn toverstok uitstak. "Alsof ik jullie niet doorhad!" Zijn stem galmde door de gang. Ik hoorde dat hij achter ons aankwam. Loena stond al voor het portret. "Wachtwoord?" Riep ze over haar schouder. "Wat is het wachtwoord?" _

_Te laat beseften we dat we het niet wisten. Daan riep "Roomsoezen?" Maar de dikke dame schudde streng haar hoofd. "Dat was het vorige." Mompelde hij vlak voor Sneep de hoek om kwam lopen. _

_Loena en Daan gingen voor me staan, zodat mijn gezicht niet gezien werd, en ik duwde me tegen het portret aan. Wat moesten we doen? _

_Sneep bleef enkele meters van ons staan en keek met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen toe. Zijn toverstok had hij vast in zijn linkerhand en wees naar ons. Ik slikte moeizaam voor ik mijn besluit nam. Dit ging over Draco, over leven en dood, het had geen zin zoveel tijd te verdoen. Ik duwde me af van de muur en voor Daan of Loena iets konden doen stond ik al voor hen. Sneep kneep zijn ogen samen toen hij me niet herkende. "Wat-?" _

"_Draco is in gevaar." Onderbrak ik hem snel. Ik hoorde Daan naar adem happen maar keek niet om. "Hij is waarschijnlijk ergens bij de Kragges. Als je wilt dat hij blijft leven moet je hem nu gaan zoeken!" _

"_Alsof mijnheer Malfidus mij iets kan schelen." Zei Sneep nonchalant. "Leeflang, naar je toren." Loena knikte vlug en holde de hoek om. Ik zag haar de munt uit haar tasje halen. Goed zo, ze ging de anderen waarschuwen. "Alsook jij, Tomas." En hij keek Daan strak aan. "Ik… ja." Mompelde Daan en draaide zich naar het portret toe. Hij mompelde 'roomsoezen' ook al wist hij dat het geen zin had. Maar tot onze verbazing zwaaide het portret open en ik zag een glimp van Kasper en Marcel voor Daan het portretgat doorklom en het schilderij met een klap dicht sloeg. Ik slikte angstig toen ik Sneep weer aankeek. _

_Hij liet zijn arm zakken en keek me vragend aan. "Wat doe jij hier? Voor zover ik weet hoor jij niet in Zweinstein thuis." _

_Ik schudde vlug mijn hoofd. "Draco heeft hulp nodig. Hij heeft Jeweetwel verraden. Als je niet vlug iets doet is het te laat en gaat hij…" Ik maakte mijn zin niet af maar Sneep zou vast wel begrijpen wat ik bedoelde. _

"_Ik heb geen idee waar je het over hebt. Ik verwacht je voor het avondeten in mijn kantoor op de derde verdieping. Geen minuut later." Hij draaide zich om en zijn mantel ruiste om hem heen. Zuchtend liet ik me tegen de muur vallen en haalde diep adem. Hij was weg. Maar hoe zou ik in hemelsnaam zijn kantoor vinden? En waarom had hij me niet meteen meegenomen naar zijn kantoor? _

_Ik draaide me om en het portret zwaaide open. Daan en Simon trokken me door het gat en holden naar de deur die naar de slaapzalen leidde. Ik zag in een flits dat de leerlingenkamer verlaten was. _

_Ze lieten me pas los toen de deur van hun zaal gesloten was. _

_Marcel sprong op van het bed waarop hij had zitten wachten. Kasper stond tegen de muur geleund en Stoker stond bij het raam en keek naar buiten. Ik zag Ginny op het verste bed liggen. Naast haar zat Belinda. _

"_Alles goed met je?" Vroeg Marcel, me vragend aankijkend. Ik knikte snel en ging op het bed naast dat van Ginny zitten. "Wat moet ik doen? Sneep verwacht me voor het avondeten in zijn kantoor." _

"_Wat?" Vroeg Stoker verbaasd en ook Kasper kwam dichterbij. _

"_Hij heeft ons door." Zei Belinda geschrokken. Simon en Daan gingen naast me zitten op het bed. Marcel kwam aanlopen met een veer en perkament en leunde naast Kasper tegen de muur. _

"_Goed, we moeten een plan bedenken. Wat zullen we doen voor Draco en wat voor jou." Daarbij keek hij mij aan. _

_Ik knikte bevestigend. _

"_Maar waarom wil Sneep jou spreken?" Vroeg Belinda zich luidop af. "Ik bedoel, hij ziet zo dat je een dreuzel bent, sorry Emma, maar dat kun je gewoon niet wegsteken, en waarom geeft hij je dan een hele middag tijd?" _

"_Ja, hij zou je zo de school uit kunnen schoppen." Beaamde Simon. "Hij is het nieuwe schoolhoofd." _

"_Weet ik. En hij wilde me spreken in zijn kantoor op verdieping drie. Dat zei hij er nadrukkelijk bij. Ik vond het al zo raar dat hij…" Maar natuurlijk! Sneep had me een hint willen geven. Misschien dat de Kragges daar hun kantoor hadden of wist hij dat Draco in dat lokaal verborgen zat? Hij had het niet luidop gezegd uit voorzorg of omdat er misschien iemand zou kunnen meeluisteren. Ik sprong recht, zeker van mijn zaak. Sneep was goed, en dat had hij ditmaal weer bewezen. _

"_In welk lokaal zitten de kragges? Weten jullie dat?" _

_Ze keken me allemaal verbaast of geschrokken aan. "Niemand weet dat. Ze lopen voortdurend rond in de gangen." Zei Kasper ." Maar waarom wil je dat weten, Emma?" _

"_Snappen jullie het dan niet?" Zei ik, luider dan de bedoeling was, nu ik alles begreep. "Sneep ontdekt dat ik niet van Zweinstein ben. In plaats van me onmiddellijk weg te sturen wil hij me pas over enkele uren spreken. Maar niet in het hoofdkantoor maar in zijn kantoor. En hij beweerd dat die op de derde verdieping is."_

"_Maar dat heeft hij niet…" Zei Marcel langzaam knikkend alsof hij al door had waar ik naartoe wilde. _

"_Inderdaad!" Riep ik uit. "Niemand weet waar de Kragges zitten maar Sneep weet dat wel! Want hij is schoolhoofd." _

"_Dus je bedoelt dat Sneep je geholpen heeft Kragges kantoor te vinden?" Vroeg Stoker verward. _

"_Ja, en hij geeft me een middag de tijd Draco te redden. Hij zal waarschijnlijk de Kragges afleiden zodat ik, dat wij, hem kunnen gaan halen." _

_Hierachter viel er zo'n lange stilte dat ik me afvroeg als ik wel juist was._

_Daan knikte en ik zag dat de anderen het ook inzagen. "Het zou kunnen kloppen, inderdaad." Zei Belinda. _

"_Wel, waar wachten we dan nog op? We moeten nu gaan! Anders is het te laat en kan Sneep ze niet meer tegenhouden!" _

_Ik wilde naar de deur lopen maar Marcel hield me tegen. "We moeten een plan bedenken, anders weten we niet wat te doen. Wie gaat naar de derde verdieping? Wie zoekt een uitgang of een bergplaats waar Draco veilig is voor de Kragges en Jeweetwel? Wie…" _

_Hij werd overstemd door een luide knal en plots stonden Fred, George en Dobby voor onze neus. _

"_We hebben de winkel vroeger gesloten." Zei Fred voor iemand van ons iets kon zeggen. "Wat is het plan?" _


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hoofdstuk 23**_

"_En ik denk dat we hem beter meteen laten verdwijnen! Wat heeft het voor zin hem hier te houden?"_

"_De Kamer Van Hoge Nood kan niet meer gebruikt worden, de deur is aan diggelen geblazen door Malfidus en zijn maatjes." Sprak Marcel luid tegen._

_Zuchtend keek ik van hem naar Stoker. De discussie was nu zeker al een kwartier aan de gang. Stoker is van mening dat we Draco onmiddellijk moeten laten verdwijnen en Marcel vind van niet, omdat hij denkt dat ze dit het minst zullen verwachten._

_Over alles wat we hadden besproken, wisseldrank, de ploegen verdelen, was er al gediscussieerd. We stonden nog even ver als vanochtend: nergens. _

_Ik keek naar Kasper, die in de hoek op de grond zat met een dik boek naast zich. Ik kon nog net de titel lezen van waar ik stond: 'De gevaren van wisseldrank, een handleiding, hoe te gebruiken?'. _

_Blijkbaar had Marcel dit boek al tijden geleden gestolen uit de verboden afdeling "want je weet maar nooit!". _

_Voor de rest was er niemand meer hier. Ginny was, volgens haar eigen zeggen, voldoende opgeknapt en was samen met Loena de wisseldrank uit Sneep's oude kantoortje gaan stelen. Hoe ze het zouden doen wist ik niet. Die wisseldrank zouden we aan Draco toedienen. En met een haar van een onbetekenende zevendejaar zou hij er onherkenbaar uitzien. Die zevendejaar zoeken en uitschakelen was een taakje voor Simon en Daan. _

_Ondertussen was Belinda degene die Sneep en de Kragge's in het oog moest houden en ons moest inlichten vanaf er gevaar dreigde. _

_Fred en George waren naar hun winkel teruggekeerd om afleidingsartikelen te halen. Dobby had de opdracht gekregen Harry, Ron en Hermelien in te lichten van het plan. _

_En Stoker, Marcel en ik waren bezig het plan volledig uit te werken. Althans, dat was de bedoeling. Maar doordat ze steeds in discussie gingen over vanalles waren we nog niet ver gekomen. _

"_Ik denk we Draco het beste hier laten als hij gewond is." Zei ik, Marcels woordenvloed onderbrekend. _

"_En als hij niet gewond is moet hij hier zo snel mogelijk verdwijnen." De twee jongens keken elkaar even aan. "Dus jullie hebben allebei gelijk." Voegde ik eraan toe. _

"_Goed dan." Zei Marcel. _

"_Ja, dat klinkt wel redelijk." Vond ook Stoker._

"_Dobby kan hem helpen verdwijnselen naar een veilige plek." Stelde ik voor toen ik me bij hen ging zetten op de grond. _

"_Ja, maar welke plek is dat dan? Jeweetwel heeft overal spionnen!" Vroeg Marcel. _

_Ik knikte en keek naar Stoker, die alles vlug op een perkament schreef. "Geen idee…" _

"_Jouw huis?" Opperde Kasper plots vanuit zijn hoekje. We keken hem alle drie vragend aan. _

"_Wie?" Vroeg Marcel._

"_Emma's huis natuurlijk. Ze is een dreuzel, dus daar gaat hij niet vlug zoeken, of wel?" _

"_Ja!" Riep Stoker uit en keek Kasper goedkeurend aan. "Briljant!" _

_Hij doopte zijn veer in de inkt en maakte aanstalten om het op te schrijven._

"_Nee, ik kan niet naar huis gaan." Sprak ik tegen. "V-Jeweetwel heeft me daar gevonden."_

"_Oh, juist…" Zei Marcel, een beetje teleurgesteld. _

"_Goed, maar waar dan wel?" Vroeg Stoker ongeduldig. "We moeten een vluchtadres hebben voor het geval er iets fout loopt. Dan weet Dobby meteen waar hij Draco naartoe moet brengen!" _

"_Ja, ja dat weten we ook wel…" Antwoordde ik vlug. _

"_Misschien laten we dat even open. We hebben nog veel te bespreken." Stelde Marcel na een tijdje voor. _

"_Goed." Zei Stoker en hij zette een vraagteken achter 'veilige plek'. _

"_Wat moeten we nog plannen?" Vroeg ik. _

"_Wie wat doet. Wie gaat er Draco zoeken en naar onze slaapzaal brengen, wie leid de kragges, sneep en de leerlingen af, wie gaat er proberen de Kamer te herstellen?" Somde Marcel op._

_Stoker schreef vlug alles op. _

"_Zet mij maar bij dat eerste." Zei ik tegen Stoker. Hij trok verbaast zijn wenkbrauwen op. "Wat? Bij 'Draco redden?'. Emma… dat kun je niet doen, je bent een dreuzel!" Zei hij me tegensprekend._

"_Wat zou dat?" Vroeg ik boos. "Ik kan best mensen helpen ontsnappen hoor. Daar heb je geen toverkracht of wat dan ook voor nodig!" Zei ik beslist. _

"_Wel…" Begon Marcel maar ik keek hem zo woedend aan dat hij stopte. "Nee, jullie kunnen me niet ompraten. Ik ga mee Draco redden!" Ik sloeg kwaad mijn armen in elkaar en keek ze streng aan. _

"_Toverkracht heb je inderdaad niet nodig in de dreuzelwereld om iemand te helpen ontsnappen." Beaamde Marcel voorzichtig. Toen ik niets zei ging hij vlug verder. "Maar wel in onze wereld, Emma. Wel als je tegenstander toverkracht heeft. Anders is de strijd niet gelijk, snap je? Dan kun je gewoon niet winnen." _

_Goed, daar zat wel iets in. Zuchtend keek ik hem aan. _

"_Ja, je zult wel gelijk hebben…" _

"_Ik begrijp dat je hem wilt helpen. Maar dat doe je ook door Sneep en de kragges af te leiden. Als je de spullen van Fred en George gebruikt heb je geen toverkracht nodig. Lijk je dat wat?" _

_Hij en Stoker keken me vragend aan. "Goed dan." Zei ik stilletjes. "Sorry Marcel, ik had niet tegen je mogen uitvliegen." _

"_Geen probleem. Dat is heel normaal gezien de situatie waarin we ons bevinden." _

_Ik lachte hem dankbaar toe. Marcel was echt dapper en trouw aan zijn vrienden. Je kunt echt niets slecht aan hem vinden. Hij hielp Draco en mij zonder er verdere vragen bij te stellen. Hij wist niet eens hoe het echt zat. Dat wisten enkel Draco, Ginny, Loena en Daan. Met een schuldgevoel keek ik naar Kasper en Stoker die samen met Marcel aan het overleggen waren. Ik schudde vlug mijn hoofd en betrok mezelf weer bij het gesprek. Ik mocht nu niet afdwalen van het probleem. _

_Ik keek naar het perkament en zag Marcel achter 'Draco zoeken' staan. Stoker en Kasper stonden beiden bij 'Kamer van Hoge Nood'. _

"_Goed, dan zijn wij hier klaar denk ik." Zei Stoker lichtjes zuchtend. Hij stak het perkament in de zak van zijn gewaad en leunde achterover tegen het bed. _

"_Zou het Loena en Ginny lukken de wisseldrank te stelen?" Vroeg ik. _

_Marcel knikte volg vertrouwen zo leek het. "Natuurlijk! Als je theorie klopt over Sneep, dan zal hij hen niet in de weg lopen!" _

_De deur van de slaapzaal werd opengeduwd. Daan en Simon droegen een lange, slungelige jongen tussen hen in. Hij was blijkbaar bewusteloos want zijn benen sleepten over de grond. We sprongen alle vier op en Marcel hielp hen de jongen op het dichtstbijzijnde bed te leggen. Hij zag er gewoontjes uit, en zelf jong voor een zevendejaars. _

"_Hij komt uit Zwadderich, dat leek ons het beste. Voor het geval ze ons betrappen of zo." Legde Simon uit. "Het was echt een makkie hem uit te schakelen." _

"_Goed, zijn jullie wat verder geraakt?" Vroeg Daan en ging zitten. _

_Stoker nam het perkament uit zijn zak en gaf het hem. "Zet je naam ergens bij." Hij gaf Daan een veer. _

_Simon boog zich over zijn schouder en las mee. "Zet mij maar bij Emma. Ik hou wel van ontploffingen." Iedereen grinnikte. _

"_Ik zet me bij Draco. Er moet toch iemand bij zijn die hij vertrouwd. Niet dat hij jullie niet vertrouwt!" Zei hij vlug tegen Marcel. "Maar je snapt het wel he?" _

"_De nepgaljoen wordt warm!" Zei Kasper plots. _

_Plots sprong iedereen rechtop. Simon en Marcel gooiden vlug een deken over de zwadderaar. Voor ik iets kon zeggen werd ik onder een bed geduwd door Daan en Stoker. _

_Vanuit mijn donkere plekje kon ik enkel nog voeten zien. _

"_Kasper, Stoker, gauw naar de leerlingenkamer!" Riep Marcel en ik hoorde hem aan de deur trekken._

_Ik hoorde het bed boven mij kraken._

"_Wat was de boodschap?" Mompelde Marcel ergens links van mij. _

"_De kragges gaan alle kamers onderzoeken. Ze moeten iets ontdekt hebben, dat kan niet anders!" Zei Daan. Zijn stem kwam van boven mij._

"_Ja, dat kan niet anders, ze hebben vorige week nog maar gecontroleerd!" _

_Plots vloog de deur weer open. "Jullie moeten ook weg! iedereen moet naar de grote zaal komen en daar voor onbepaalde tijd blijven." Riep Kasper, half in paniek. "Anderling kwam net langs. Binnen vijf minuten moet elke leerling zich aanmelden bij Vilder!" _

_Ik hoorde het bed kraken toen Daan er van sprong. "Emma jij blijft hier! Verroer je niet! Ik ga een cammeoflagespreuk gebruiken om je te verbergen." Hij stak zijn hoofd onder bed en keek me vragend aan. _

"_Ja, goed." zei ik. Daan zwaaide met zijn toverstok en ik voelde iets tintelen van mijn haar tot mijn tenen._

"_Je bent nu zo goed als onzichtbaar. Het duurt niet lang maar hopelijk net lang genoeg!" _

"_Wat doen we met de zwadderaar?" Riep Simon. _

"_Wakker maken en meenemen!" Zei Marcel. Ik hoorde het bed kraken toen ze hem meesleurden. _

"_Daan, wat doe jij hier nog? Vlug, je moet je ergens verbergen! De Kragge's zullen wel op de hoogte zijn van je ontsnapping bij de bloedhonden!" Marcel hijgde terwijl hij en Simon de zwadderaar de deur uitsleurden. "Ja, juist. Ik verberg me wel in Hagrids huisje."_

"_Ik kan ook naar Hagrids huisje gaan!" Zei ik haastig en wilde al vanonder het bed vandaan kruipen. Maar Daan duwde me terug. "Nee, dat gaat niet, als ze mij zien kan ik nog één of andere spreuk afvuren en als ik mijn kap opzet herkennen ze me niet meteen. Jij ziet er als een dreuzel uit en bent meteen herkenbaar. Blijf hier!" Daan holde de kamer uit zonder op mijn antwoord te wachten._

"_Geen paniek Emma, we komen terug!" Zei Simon vlak voor hij de deur met een klap achter zich dichttrok._


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hoofdstuk 24 **_

_Daar lag ik dan op de jongensslaapzaal, waarschijnlijk half onzichtbaar door Daans spreuk. _

_Hoe had dit kunnen gebeuren? Sneep ging ons toch helpen? Ik snapte er niets meer van. _

_Ik probeerde zo stil mogelijk te ademen en dacht na. Hopelijk werd er niets ontdekt van ons plan. _

_Zou iedereen op de hoogte zijn? Oooh, waar was Dobby wanneer je hem nodig had? Hij had mij gemakkelijk kunnen meenemen naar een veilige plek. Maar Dobby was nu bij Harry in één of ander bos in een tent. Ik kneep mijn ogen stijf dicht toen ik voetstappen hoorde. Ze waren de leerlingenkamer aan het onderzoeken, en de slaapzalen onder mij! _

"_Ik doe de laatste twee jongensslaapzalen wel!" Hoorde ik iemand roepen. De voetstappen werden luider en ik maakte me zo klein mogelijk onder het bed. De deur werd luid opengemaakt. Ik hoorde het geluid van een ruisende mantel en iemand die jachtig ademhaalde. De voetstappen liepen net tot het bed waaronder ik verborgen lag. _

_Ik hoorde hoe de dekens van het bed werden getrokken en de ladekast die omver werd geduwd. _

"_Draco is in levensgevaar. Wanneer ik weg ben, haast je dan naar de derde verdieping." _

_Sneep holde de kamer weer uit terwijl hij riep: "hier is er niets te vinden, behalve de gebruikelijke rommel van de Griffoendors. Ik had ook niets anders verwacht." Zijn stem klonk woedend. _

_De voetstappen verwijderden zich en het werd weer stil. Ik blijf nog zeker vijf minuten liggen tot ik kramp kreeg in mijn benen en voorzichtig vanonder het bed kroop en de kamer rond keek. Het zag er nog betrekkelijk netjes uit. Enkele dekens waren op de grond gevallen en de ladekastjes stonden schots en scheef._

_Zuchtend liet ik me op een bed zakken. Wat was Sneep van plan? Was dit een soort afleidingsmanoeuvre zodat ik Draco kon gaan zoeken? Maar dat was toch helemaal niet slim bedacht? Ik had geen toverkracht, en zoals Marcel eerder had gezegd, kon ik me dus niet verdedigen in deze wereld. _

_Ik wachtte nogmaals vijf minuten en rende toen de torenkamer uit. Ik rende een spiegel voorbij en schrok. Ik zag er helemaal zo uit als de bruine muur achter me. Met moeite kon ik mijn gezicht onderscheiden. Die cammeoflagespreuk deed goed zijn werk! Ik holde de leerlingenkamer door en zag in een flits dat de zetels op hun kant lagen en de meeste portretten verlaten waren. Ik klom het gat door en stond in de gang. Ik hoorde of zag niemand. Het was akelig stil in het kasteel. Stilte voor de storm. _

_Ik rende de hoek om en liep zonder stoppen tot ik op de derde verdieping aankwam. Hijgend bleef ik staan. En wat nu gedaan? Ik kende mijn weg hier helemaal niet! In welk lokaal zou Draco verborgen zijn? _

_Ik rende enkele verlaten gangen door, zachtjes roepend naar Draco, maar natuurlijk kwam er geen antwoord. Wat had ik dan verwacht? Dat Draco vanachter een harnas tevoorschijn zou springen met enkele gewaden in zijn hand en foeterend dat het zo lang had geduurd voor ik hem had gevonden? Ik grinnikte toen ik bedacht dat dit waarschijnlijk nog iets voor hem was. Ik liep een venster voorbij en keek naar beneden waar het middenplein zich bevond. Alle leerlingen waren daar verzameld en ik zag ze marcheren naar de rechterkant van het plein, waar ik met moeite drie gedaantes kon onderscheiden; de Kragges en Sneep! Zweinstein was net een gevangenis geworden voor die leerlingen. Er liep een rilling over mijn rug en ik holde verder de gang door. Ik moest en zou Draco vinden! _

_Plots hoorde ik voetstappen naderen en ik keek geschrokken rond. Waar kon ik me verbergen? Ik sprong achter een wandtapijt van drie jonglerende kobolden en kwam terecht bij een nieuwe trap die naar beneden leidde. Er zat niets anders op naar de tweede verdieping te gaan bedacht ik zuchtend. Ofwel zou ik betrapt worden. Ik was net de hoek om toen ik achter me voetstappen hoorde. Was hij/zij mij gevolgd? Ik voelde mijn hart sneller slaan en keek in paniek de gang in. Ik holde op goed geluk naar links en sloeg nog een hoek om. Tijdens het rennen keek ik naar buiten en zag dat de leerlingen nog steeds op de binnenplaats waren verzameld. Vilder stond nu ook vooraan en had een lang perkament in zijn hand. _

_Ik voelde een schok en vloog omhoog en als een pijl naar een verborgen deur toe die me nog niet eerder was opgevallen. Ik werd zachtjes op mijn voeten gezet en ik keek verwaaid rond. Ik stond in een middelmatig lokaal met enkele lessenaars en vooraan een bord. Plots kwam Simon vanachter een pilaar vandaan en grinnikte schaapachtig. Mijn mond viel open toen ook Marcel, Loena, Ginny, Stoker en Daan achter hem verschenen. Alle vijf met een brede grijns op hun gezicht. Ik trok mijn wenkbrauwen op en sloeg mijn armen over elkaar. "Was dat echt nodig?" Vroeg ik. _

"_Nee, maar die spreuk wilde ik altijd al eens uitproberen." Zei Simon lachend. _

"_Je had je gezicht moeten zien!" _

"_Je was net een raket!" _

_De anderen liepen op me toe en Daan mompelde met uitgestoken toverstok een spreuk. Ik voelde weer dezelfde tinteling van mijn kruin tot mijn tenen. _

"_He he, dat is beter." Zei Ginny en ik zag dat ze ook mijn getransfigureerde rugzak in haar handen had. _

"_Wat doen jullie hier? Ze zijn namen aan het afroepen op het plein!" Ik wees naar beneden. Marcel haalde zijn schouders op. "Enkel een paar. Ik durf erop te wedden dat Sneep wel zorgt dat we niet worden afgeroepen."_

"_Maar voor alle zekerheid zijn Belinda en Kasper wel naar het plein gegaan. Voor het geval dat." Zei Stoker. _

_Ik knikte. "Wat gaan we nu doen? Sneep kwam me boven waarschuwen dat Draco op de derde verdieping was, maar toen werd ik plots gevolgd en-"_

"_Oooh, je werd niet gevolgd." Onderbrak Loena me plots. "Dat was mijn spreuk die zorgde dat er voetstappen te horen waren." _

_Mijn mond viel opnieuw open. "Echt waar?" _

_Ginny knikte serieus. "Ja, hoe was je anders naar hier gekomen?" _

"_Goed, we moeten actie ondernemen jongens en meisjes!" Zei Marcel en hij pakte het lijstje uit zijn zak. Hij keek ons allemaal aan. "Stoker, jij gaat naar de kamer van Hoge Nood met Kasper. Emma en Simon, jullie leiden de Kragges af met het gerief dat Fred en George vanavond meebrengen. Daan en ik gaan Draco zoeken." Ik knikte. _

"_Ginny, Loena, hebben jullie wisseldrank gevonden?" Vroeg Marcel._

_Ze schudden spijtig hun hoofd. "We hadden net een heleboel zwadderaars uitgeschakeld die op wacht stonden toen we moesten verzamelen. Het leek ons niet slim het nu te stelen nu de Kragges zo wantrouwig zijn."_

"_Goed, we hebben nog tijd tot vanavond." Zei Daan snel toen hij zag dat Marcel iets anders wilde zeggen. _

"_Hé, Daan?" Zei ik opeens verrast. "Ging jij niet naar Hagrids huisje?" _

"_Ik was te laat. De Kragges stonden aan de poort en ik kon er niet voorbij geraken zonder gezien te worden." _

"_Wat doen we nu?" Vroeg Stoker. "Gaan we hier blijven praten of zoeken we een betere schuilplaats op?"_

"_Ja, het lijkt me beter uit het kasteel te gaan." Knikte Simon instemmend._

"_Maar waar naartoe? We kunnen moeilijk in het verboden bos een kamp maken." Zei Ginny ironisch. _

_Het was even stil. "We moeten ergens naartoe! Dit lokaal is dan wel al jaren ongebruikt maar ik weet zeker dat de Kragges het hele kasteel zullen uitkammen." Zei Marcel zenuwachtig. _

"_En Draco dan? Sneep zei me dat hij in levensgevaar is!" _

_Weer viel er een drukkende stilte. We schrokken allemaal op toen we rumoer hoorden en honderden voetstappen onder ons. De leerlingen keerden terug! _

_Ik sprong van mijn bank af en volgde Daan die ons wenkte naar de pilaar. Daarachter zag ik nog een deur. Simon opende hem en ik zag dat het een bezemkast was. Met ons zeven was die kast erg krap maar we konden er net allemaal in. _

"_Wat doen we nu!" Vroeg ik, opnieuw in paniek. _

"_Wat dachten jullie van Hagrids huisje?" Stelde Daan gedempt vanachter een heleboel emmers. "Dat is buiten het kasteel maar nog steeds op het terrein!" _

"_Ja, en hij zal ons misschien helpen." Zei Simon hoopvol._

"_Ik vind het een goed idee." Zei Marcel die geplet naast mij op de grond zat. _

"_Dus… op naar Hagrid?" Vroeg Stoker en hij keek iedereen aan. _

_We stonden allemaal als één man recht en al hotsend en botsend stapten we uit de kast. "Dat werd tijd, de zuurstof was al bijna helemaal op." Zei Ginny droogjes. _

_Marcel kuchte en iedereen keek hem aan. "Ik stel voor dat Stoker en Simon eerst gaan. Daarna Loena alleen en daarachter Daan en Emma. Ginny en ik vormen samen de achterhoede. Akkoord?" _

_We knikten allemaal en Stoker en Simon haasten zich, met getrokken toverstok onder hun mantels, het lokaal uit. _

_Niet veel later volgde ook Loena, met een sereen glimlachje rond haar mond en haar toverstok achter haar oor gestoken. _

"_Klaar?"Fluisterde Daan zachtjes in mijn oor. _

_Ik knikte, en met Daans hand op mijn arm liep ik de gang in, op weg naar Hagrid. _


End file.
